<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Kid by Penguinhugger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611567">The New Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinhugger/pseuds/Penguinhugger'>Penguinhugger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:30:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinhugger/pseuds/Penguinhugger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Isane Hayes, half American, half Japanese. My mother and I had moved to Japan to help my aging grandmother. I also gained a scholarship to Ouran Academy. It is filled to the brim with closed minded rich kids. I break all the barrirors they have slowly had built around them. I am bigender, and have a physical birth defect. The Host Club fell victim to my deception, but they didn't act I thought they would. Maybe we can all help each other.</p><p>Originally published on Wattpad @HoodieVixen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking around the school, trying to find a place to be alone. I had only been at the school for a week and no one talked to me. I didn't care, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and they had their reasons. I was a foriegn commoner as some would call me. My mom and I just moved to Japan to live with my grandma. With moving I put my brain to use, and got a scholarship to Ouran Academy.</p><p>I was hoping to find an empty classroom to be able to be alone. What I found was something entirely different. I walked up to a door, <em>Music Room 3</em>, the sign read. I was confused why there were so many music rooms, but it was bound to be empty.</p><p>I creeked open the door to be greeted by a flurry of rose petals. I stood there confused out of my mind. In front of me where seven guys. They were all in the school uniform, and gathered around a gold chair which a blond guy was sitting in. There was a fancy aura around them.</p><p>This put me on guard. I was not fancy in the slightest. I had on baggy jeans, probably were all scuffed up at the hems. I had on a long white sweater with a arm jacket over it, covering up my hands. The only thing that really showed my half Japanese side was my height, and I was short. Other than that I had rare gray eyes, which some would say were blue. My hair was the awkward brown blond color, I jad pulled back into a stubby pony tail. Some hair had fallen out and was falling in my face.</p><p>"Welcome," the blond guy on the chair greeted me.</p><p>"I'm in the wrong place," I said, and backed away from the room, closing the door behind me. I was about to leave when the doors burst open behind me and I was pulled in.</p><p>"You're that strange American scholarship student right?" a pair of twins questioned, having a firm grasp on my shoulders.</p><p>"Isane Hayes if I'm correct," the one in glasses said, "Which I always am."</p><p>"You don't look too strange," the blond one commented, "I don't see why so many people are talking about you."</p><p>"Should I be worried?" I asked the most sane looking person in the group. They were short, like me, and had simple brown hair and brown eyes. It took one second for my artistic sense to depict they were a girl. Chill, had an ally. I finally got a look around the room, same terrible architecture as rest of the school. It was too dang bright.</p><p>"Do you want some cake?" the shortest one asked, holding up a piece of cake to me.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'm good," I declined the cake, "Now I'm gonna leave before I get murdered."</p><p>"Wait!" the blond one yelled bafore I could leave. "Please join our club!" They were all surprised to see him begging.</p><p>"A new host would bring in enough profit to continue running the club," glasses man explained.</p><p>"Umm, host?" I questioned, they were getting my attention, "Sorta like a maid cafe, but for girls with hot classmates?"</p><p>"Oh, you are so smart!" the blond declared. "So will you join?"</p><p>"No," I said, resisting laughter. I thought I had seen all kinds of weird,but I was wrong.</p><p>"Then I guess we need to tell everyone what we know," the glasses guy threatened. There were something's I was fine with others knowing,but I wanted to keep some a secret.</p><p>"What do you know?" I asked, not wanting them to learn anything they didn't. "Since I know she's a girl, I could always let that out..." I was smart, I had my own leverage. They all stared at me in shock."Peace suckers." I left the club room.</p><p>---------</p><p>"The plan's not going to plan!" Tamaki yelled as the door shut.</p><p>"The rumors were right, they are strange," Haruhi commented.</p><p>"But we got something..." Hikaru started.</p><p>"His back pack," Kaoru finished, holding up a black back pack with silver marker all over it. Tamaki snatched it and pulled it open. The thing that stood out the most was all the art stuff in it.</p><p>"We could hold this for ransom until they join," Kyoya offered.</p><p>--------</p><p>I stopped in the middle of the hall. My bag was missing. Only one place to go. I sulked my way back to the room. I had put some private things in there, and felt like they would go through it.</p><p>"The american arrives," a twin greeted me as I entered.</p><p>"Where is my bag?" I asked, just wanting to go home at this point.</p><p>"I will only tell you when you agree to join the host club!" the blond yelled at me.</p><p>"It's in the back room, isn't it," I said, noticing the rest of the club leave the back room. He stood there bewildered at my knowledge. They really were idiots. "Why do you want me to join so badly?" I asked.</p><p>"You don't have any friends, and it is sad to see such a handsome face go to waste," he explained. I had mixed feelings with that statement.</p><p>"I don't need your charity," I informed him. "Honestly I dont even care if I graduate without making a single friend. Unlike you, the normal tuition for this school costs more than my house, I'm not going to waste the time I could be learning doing things with friends I'll abandon when college comes." I went a little to far. They all stared at me. "Sorry that was too harsh."</p><p>"We will leave you alone if you do a trial period," the girl offered, "Rest of the week, if you still have no interest of joining we will leave you alone." It was already Tuesday, so four day.</p><p>"How long would I need to stay?" I asked. If I needed to suffer, put a limit on it.</p><p>"Until five every day after school," the glasses stated.</p><p>"Four, and you got a deal," I bartered.</p><p>"Four thirty," they requested.</p><p>"Fine," I agreed, as long as my mom knew where I was she would be fine with it.</p><p>"Yey!" the blond yelled and hugged me. I pushed him away.</p><p>"I dont even know your name, yet you feel you can hug me," I said in disgust.</p><p>"Isa-Kun," the little guy yelled, "I'm Honey." He jumped up onto my back, almost pushing me to the floor.</p><p>"Can you please just call me Isane," I asked, prying the guy off my back. The tall silent one came to help me. "Thanks....?" I was hopping he would fill in his name.</p><p>"Mori," he finally did.</p><p>"I'm Haruhi," the girl introduced herself, "How were you able to tell I was a girl."</p><p>"I got an eye for that stuff," I shrugged.</p><p>"We saw your art supplies," the glasses guy said, "You have a talent. I'm Kyoya."</p><p>"Why did you look through my bag?" I asked, getting offended.</p><p>"Because we could," a twin said, "I'm Hikaru."</p><p>"And I'm Kaoru," the other one said. I was going to need some time to learn the difference.</p><p>"And best for last," the blond said, being over dramatic, "I'm Tamaki."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I returned to Music Room 3 at theendj of the day, after calling my mom to tell her where I was and why I would be late. When I opened the door I wasn't greeted by petals, but the twins cling to each other. "Isn't that incesty?" I was worried about this libs sanity.</p><p>"What is it?" Hikaru questioned. I managed to figure out which was which.</p><p>"Are you grossed out by brotherly love," Kaoru finished.</p><p>"I'm going into that corner," I said and headed to the back corner of the room, sliding down the wall to the floor. Rest of the hosts flound their way into the room, before there was a swarm of girls. I watched everything, holding back laughter, at everything that was going on. I bit my hand to hold back laughter.</p><p>"You've got to be pretty sweet to want to eat yourself," the twins literally showed up next to me, out of no where. A small swarm of girls followed them</p><p>"No matter what they can't be as sweet as you, Kaoru," the twin said,tilting up their brothers chin. I have no idea what it was, but it put an idea into my head. Brotherly Betrayle.</p><p>I stared at them, soaking in the body positions, the lighting, facial expressions. Neither of them noticed, as they were distracted by the screeching girls. I pulled out my sketch book and started working.</p><p>"Isane-kun!" someone yelled at me. Right in my ear.</p><p>"What!" I yelled back, just about as loud. Scaring the twins away from me, just a bit.</p><p>"Could you draw us?" the girls asked me, being a little scared by my outburst.</p><p>"I dont see why I couldn't?" I shrugged. I clumbsily got up off the ground, it wasn't like I could literally jump off the ground magically like the other hosts. I started theroising they are constantly on a sugar high. "Let's go over there, it has better lighting."</p><p>It was easy for my to draw people, as it was all I used to do. I had master still life, and human anetimy. I finished the drawing with in fifteen mi uetsas the girls continued to get flirted with by the twins. It wasn't that great, but it didn't matter.</p><p>I ripped it out of my sketch book and handed it to them. They freaked out over it, seriously it was terrible, the shading was off and the lines weren't well defined. I noticed I you a watching us from a while away.</p><p>"Isane, could you attempt to capture us in one of your beautiful drawings?" did these two flirt with everyone.</p><p>"That's easy," I said with a smirk. I drew two circles and connected it with a thin u. I drew a dick. I showed it to them, with a smirk on my face. They snatched the sketch book away from me, probably to stop others from seeing it. "Give it back," I whined,I had some private things in there. They held it above my head so I couldn't reach it. The papers I had loss in there all fluttered to the ground. All of them we charcoal drawing of a woman. I was about to pick them up, but Kaoru picked them up.</p><p>"Who could this be?" he questioned.</p><p>"Dose Isane-kun have a girlfriend," Hikaru teased, tucking my sketch book under his arm.</p><p>"Its my mom," I told them, snatching my stuff away from them. I stormed back into the corner I was in earlier. I plugged in my headphones and started listening to music, to try and block everything out until I could leave.  I watched as the twins approached me. I pulled out my headphones to properly hear the insanity coming from their mouths.</p><p>"We shouldn't have done that,"they apologized, handing me a price of paper I hadn't taken from them.</p><p>"Just don't do it again," I growled, snatching the picture away from them. It was my favorite. It was my mom's profile with her hair blowing in her face. I felt my face contort into a sad smile. What she told me this morning echoed into my head, 'Stop taking your anger out on the world. I was the one who decided to move, so hate me not other, and make some friends.' I was still angry about moving, and was taking it out on others.</p><p>"What's with the sad look American?" Hikaru teased. I was hopping they wouldn't turn it into a nickname.</p><p>"Heh," I shrugged changing my attitude, "Just remembering what my mom told me this morning."</p><p>"Oh," Kaoru said, sounding surprised. By the way they were looking at me they probably thought my mom was dead.</p><p>"She's not dead," I answered, there unasked question. "I'm just still transitioning from the move, and am taking it out on others."</p><p>"So you aren't always this irritable," Hikaru started, "I thought you were always uncomfortable in those commoner clothing." I thought they were finally going to try and be nice, I was wrong. It would usually take so much more to annoy me, but the twins had the upper hand.</p><p>"You're just jealous of my amazing fashion skills," I responded, "Cause unlike you I have the liberty with what I can wear. You're just stuck in that plain school uniform."</p><p>"If we still had a spare one we would be willing to give it to you," Kaoru informed me.</p><p>"Used too?" I questioned. I was still unsure about what they did in the host club.</p><p>"We gave it to Haruhi, as she is also a commoner," Hikaru explained. I gasped, coving my mouth in shame. I was so rude earlier, especially to her.</p><p>"That is quite the look you have on your face," the twins commented.</p><p>"I'm a butt," I mumbled to myself.</p><p>"You really are," they agreed.</p><p>"At least I'm not dicks," I glared at them. They seemed to have lost all fear towards me, something most people do.</p><p>"You got guts," the commented. Where did this come from. Were we just pulling things out of no where. Since there was something I was noticing.</p><p>"Is Tamaki gay?" I asked, causing the twins to burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, since I was seriously wondering.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had made peace with the twins. The had managed to accept me as a friend, something I was told was hard to accomplish. The school day went by pretty uneventfully, unless you count all the girls looking at me. I was leaving my classroom after school, to head to music room 3. I was one to keep my word.</p><p>"Hi American," the twins greeted me, finding me in the hall.</p><p>"I told you not to call me that," I reminded them.</p><p>"But it suits you," Hikaru argued with a pout. I noticed that someone else was with them. Haruhi.</p><p>"Oh Haruhi," I started feeling nervous, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I was not aware you are a scholarship student too."</p><p>"Its fine," she said, scratching the back of your head.</p><p>"No its not," I argued," I was being inconsiderate, if there is anyway I can make it up to you please tell me." I bowed in front of them, hoping it would help.</p><p>"Its fine really," they said backing away awkwardly,"I'm just happy someone finally told them off."</p><p>"Haruhi," the twins complained, "Why did you wish that?"</p><p>"You guys are narrow minded and fail to see that people have a different life style than you," Haruhi explained.</p><p>"I've noticed that most of the students here are," I agreed, "I'm surprised by how few wear glasses, as joke of them can see past their own nose."</p><p>"The commoners are ganging up on us," the twins cried as we all entered the club room.</p><p>"I'm just staying the obvious!" I declared, walking back to the corner I claimed as mine.</p><p>"And what is so obvious?" Kyoya questioned, ask walked passed him.</p><p>"That the majority of the student body here at Ouran can't comprehend a life any different then their own," I explained, as if it was a fact. "It's sorta scary actually."</p><p>"And why would that be?" Kyoya asked, even though he seemed totally uninterested.</p><p>"These kids are heirs to the worlds top companies, or powerful people. Yet there minds are so limited that they dont see anything bad. They will be expect to help out the world, with out knowing how to help. It's like expecting a small child to take care of a sick adult. People will notice it and be greetful for it, but it wouldn't really help."</p><p>"What are you planning on doing about it?" he questioned, somehow I managed to get his attention.</p><p>"Kill them all," I joked. They didn't seen to take it that way, "I'm just kidding, I'm too lazy to kill anyone." Once again no one understands my humor.</p><p>"Murder aside, there are some things I would like to discus with you Isane," he informed me, shutting his black book.</p><p>"What ya need fam?" I asked, fixing my hair. He looked at me strangely. Guess they didnt know memes.</p><p>Kyoya just shrugged it off, "I am aware you are skilled in the arts."</p><p>"You could say that," I shrugged, "It's not like I have a backpack filled with art supplies and homework covered in doodles."</p><p>"In that case, when you become an actually host..." the four-eyes started, but I couldn't let him finish.</p><p>"Exactly if, so I probably won't," I reminded him. The host club was a step down from an insane asylum.</p><p>"I believe you will," he confessed, fixing his glasses, "Haruhi is the only other commoner in the school, so of course you will want to be near them, while you have also managed to befriend the twins within a day. An accomplishment Tamaki had succeeded at."</p><p>"Okay," I said,unsure where this was going, "but I find this club degrating, to both the hosts and the girls. The girls shouldn't be needing to come here to get attention for guys who barely even care about them. Then the Host, since you have so much time on your hands why not doing something more productive. Take more classes, volunteer, heck go to your fancy mansion and watch predictable sitcoms."</p><p>"For your information," Kyoya seemed angry, "The guest pay to come here, so they are willing coming to getting attention from the host. And all the host have willingly joined this club, or had an obligation to."</p><p>"I was forced to join to pay off a dept," Haruhi inputted as she passed.</p><p>"Mama!" Tamaki yelled, "Stop arguing with Isane-Kun."</p><p>"Mama?" I questioned holding back laughter. It took me so off guard that I totally missed him adding kun to my name.</p><p>"Tamali liked to think he is the father of everyone here, and then proclaimed Kyoya the mother," Kaoru explained to me. Which made me want to laugh more. I didn't want them to hear my laugh it was super embarrassing</p><p>"Are you crying?" Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"Holding... back...   laughter," I explained between deep breaths.</p><p>"Kyoya," Tamaki yelled their private conversation, "We want Isane-kun to join, not to hate us."</p><p>"They are already set on hating the host club," Kyoya informed him.</p><p>"Yeah the whole premise of this club is sorta degrading,"  I informed him, "and don't call me kun."</p><p>"Are you trying to break daddy's heart," Tamaki asked me with pleading eyes.</p><p>"I'm not calling you daddy," I said, struggling to keep a straight face. Tamaki went to go sulk in a corner, and guest started to arrive leaving me and Kyoya alone. "Why are you even part of this?" I asked him, "Like, your obviously more intelligent than the rest, you've got to see this is pointless."</p><p>"For a commoner yes, this seems pointless," Kyoya started, by insulting me, "but this is actually a great way to great relationships that can help out our companies. As you've said the students fail to look beyond themselves, especially the girls, so this helps them relate to others."</p><p>"I never thought of it like that," I confessed, "Its sorta making them understand the people around them so they can be better business leaders."</p><p>"No," Kyoys smirked, "It makes a lot of money." He slipped me a price of paper, containing all the club's profits from the month before.</p><p>"Then you split this?" I asked, surprised by how large the number was.</p><p>"We more keep it to spend on the next months expenses," Kyoya explained. I forgot they were rich and had no need to make their own money.</p><p>"You've got to have quite a large amount you dont spend," I commented, thinking about the advanced math I knew. "Yes there are spikes in the budget, but other than that its fairly steady, and always have a large profit margin, so you should have a couple thousand stock piled a month."</p><p>"This brings up the subject I was hoping to discuss earlier," he said, shrugging off my question. "This is an offer whether or not you join, but we make murchindise to sell, which are in a low quality state. I was hoping you would be willing to you your skill in order to improve its quality."</p><p>"Would a get paid?" I asked. My family was well off, but I wanted to stop relying on my mom for unnecessary things.</p><p>"You would get one fourth of the price of merchandies," he informed, "The price is around 56 thousand yen."</p><p>"Crap yes," I agreed, "What do I need to do?"</p><p>"I would like you to take pictures off all the hosts, with or without them knowing, it doesn't matter to me. I would prefer them to be in focused," Kyoya explained.</p><p>"I am okay with photography, but my camera's crap," I explained.</p><p>"I will supply you with one," he said and walked off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was having a conversations with the twins, as they waited for girls to come. Now I have gotten my fair share of girls asking for me, but I usually turn them down and do homework in my corner. "We've never really asked what the school you used to go to was like?" The twins questioned. I had just told them about how me and my friends would work on projects together and turn in the same exact thing if we were in different classes, we never did get caught.</p><p>"Well, it was public school," I started, "So there were a veriety of people. We didn't have uniforms, and instead of staying in one classroom and the teachers come to you, you went around to different class rooms. Oh, and everyone was obsessed with sports."</p><p>"I can't imagine you playing a sport," Hikaru laughed.</p><p>"I didn't," I laughed in agreement, I couldn't play sports. "But I am still pretty fit."</p><p>"I doubt that," Hikaru challenged me.</p><p>" Oh really," I said standing up. I tucked my shirt into my pants, then cliped over onto my hands, doing a hand stand. "Can either of you do this?" I asked, starting to walk around on my hands.Next thing I knew o was slammed back into a wall and had something on top of me. "I'm okay!" I yelled, just to calm anyone who could be worried, and out of habit.</p><p>"Isa-Kun!" Honey yelled, he was the thing on me.</p><p>"What?" I asked, "You could've just gotten my attention, not tackle me."</p><p>"I'm sorry Isa-Kun," Honey apologized, "I was so you excited that I didn't think." He was sitting on my stomach, as my legs were up against the wall, and my hair band was digging into the back of my head.</p><p>"Okay, can you get off me," I asked nicely, not wanting anyone near my chest. "And don't add kun to my name, or any other suffix."</p><p>"Isa, what are you a master off?" Honey asked, as I flopped around to be the right side up.</p><p>"Binge watching Netflix," I shrugged, not sure what he was talking about. If I would call myself a master at anything it would be watching Netflix.</p><p>Everyone started laughing. I looked at them confused. "Honey-Senpai means Martial arts," Kyoya cleared up, probably making sure he didnt need to pay off someone to cover my death.</p><p>"Oh," It mad a bit of sense, but I didnt how he thought I knee martial arts from doing a handstand. "Sorry, but I don't know any. I was just proving to the Weasleys that I am fit."</p><p>"In our defense you just staid you were a master at binge watching television," Hikaru pointed out.</p><p>"Weasleys?"Kaoru questioned.</p><p>"Harry Potter," I shrugged, did none of them know the magnificents that was Harry Potter, and the Weasley twins. It was a perfect nickname for them.</p><p>"Mitsukuni," Mori came up and looked down at Honey. That was my first time hearing him talk. He held out Honey's bunny, which had a tear in its stiching.</p><p>"Usa-Chan!" Honey cried, running over and wrapping it in a hug. I got up and went over to my school bag. I thought I had something to help. I dug through all the papers and found what I was looking for. "It must have happened when I tackled Isa."</p><p>I didn't notice, but guest started to arrive, and were watching the situation pan out. "Honey," I said, scared of alarming him. I also refused to use the senpai title, western culture ruined it. "I could fix Usa-chan if you want me too." I showed him what I dug out of my bag. It was a sewing kit. It became a habit to not leave home without it. Holes were average happenings for me.</p><p>"You can sew Isane-Kun?" a girl questioned. I've given up on trying to convince the guest not to call me that.</p><p>"Would you really do that?" Honey asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Was he really a third year?</p><p>"I would be happy to," I told him with a smile. He jumped in happiness before giving me his rabbit. I took my stuff and went back into the corner. I started working on fixing the hole. I was almost a master at sewing, so it was easy. You could even see the stitches, and I used black thread.</p><p>I got up to give it back. I walked awkwardly into the group of girls fawning over Honey, screaming about how adorable he was. "Isa!" he yelled jumping up and hugging me. I was able to catch him, but it was still awkward. "You fixed Usa-chan!" The girls screamed, again. I pried Honey off of me and put him on the ground. I didn't know how to act around him, he was older than me but acted like a small child.</p><p>I went pack to my corner, ignoring the girls trying to get my attention. After ten minuets Honey literally appeared out of no where. "Want some cake Isa?" he asked holding a piece of strawberry shortcake to me.</p><p>"No thanks," I refused with a smile. "I shouldn't eat too many sweets." I lived sweets though. I could feel my mouth water just looking at it. I was debating if I should change my answer.</p><p>"Oh well," Honey laughed, "more for me." With that he did what I thought was humanly imbossible, and put then entire piece of cake in his mouth. He walked away, not noticing my absurd look towards him.</p><p>Not a moment latter a piece of cake was in my face. I followed my arm to find Mori handing it to me. "Oh," I said surprised, "Thanks Mori." I gave him a smile. I grabbed the crack com him and took a small bite, letting it melt into my mouth.</p><p>I watched the two interact as I ate the cake, knowing my  mom was going to make me exercise it off. They had a close relationship. They couldn't just be classmates. I settled on the idea that they were related somehow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slammed the door behind me. I wasn't angry or anything, just really out of it. I had a study period before I headed to the host club, so I had been listening to music. "If you love me let me goooo!" I sung, having my voice crack at the high note. How where they able to reach that.</p><p>"What if I don't want to?" Tamaki came up and asked me. I screamed, and almost fell. Were they all ninjas?</p><p>"Tamaki, first you speak English? Second, it's a song," I questioned.</p><p>"I'm not fluent, but I knew enough to figure out what you were saying," he told me.</p><p>"Oh, so I could go on an entire rant on English and you would barely know what I was saying," know I ng me it was going to happen.</p><p>"Why yes," he told me.</p><p>"Chill" I said before heading back to my corner. I was about to walk and at I was pulled back by my arm. "What?" I asked liking back at Tamaki.</p><p>"If you are going to become a host, you must do more than sit back in that corner," he declared.</p><p>"I'm on a Trial Period," I informed him, "If I don't like it I won't join."</p><p>"But how can you know you don't like it of you never try," he argued. He was easy to argue with.</p><p>"Observation," I shrugged,heading back to my corner. Continued to be held back by Tamaki. How strong was he, I've seen him pick up Haruhi. Could he be on something. "You're not going to let me go, are you?" I asked,giving up on getting out of his grasp.</p><p>"Of course not,"he said, picking me up. He was on something.</p><p>"Put me down," I told him with a straight face. He didn't listen. So I was just there, being extremely uncomfortable. "Help," I said ask saw the twins walk in.</p><p>They both started laughing,and walked past us. "Boss, you should put American down," Kaoru told him. I found our which one was George. Luckily Tamaki listened.</p><p>"Have you ever herd of personal space?" I asked him, fixing my sweater.</p><p>"I don't think so," Haruhi answered my questioned.</p><p>"Why do you say that Haruhi?" Tamaki cried, cling to her legs. I don't think she needed to answer.</p><p>"Sou, I think you should let go of her legs," I told him, ask noticed guest arriving.</p><p>"Especially after the Culture Festival," Hikaru said in a hushed voice.</p><p>"What happened at the culture festival?" I questioned.</p><p>"Long story," Haruhi shrugged, "but people are suspicious about my gender."</p><p>"Be any gender you want to be," I told her, getting all sassy. Earning strange looks from the host and the few guest that heard. "Sure I go sassy and I'm crazy, but Tamaki cling to people's legs is alright," I questioned.</p><p>"You're Isane Hayes right?" a girl came up to me, clinging to my arm.</p><p>"I'm on a trial period!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air and walking away.</p><p>"Isane-kun," Tamaki called me, blocking my progress. "You've got to be nice to the guests." I sighed, knowing he wouldn't move until a apologized. I turned around to face the girl. All that was left was to go full blown, trying to confuse my mom flirty, or basic, descent human being. I thought if I did extra he would leavw me alone.</p><p>"I must apologize princess," I said, bowing, facing the floor, and having a grip on her hand, "I have yet to fulling join the Host Club, as I doubt I could withstand being surrounded by your beauty everyday." I glance up at her, making her freeze, "You must except my humble apologies." I let go of the bewildered girl to find a bewildered host club watching me.</p><p>"Isane-Kun," Tamaki freaked out, as usual, "That was beautiful." Once again I was trapped in a hug from Tamaki. Once I was set back down I was dizzy. I looked at the twins to see triplets for a second.</p><p>"Don't do that again," I told Tamaki, once I regained my stability. "I'm fine just seeing two of those."</p><p>"I'm sorry Isane, I didnt mean to hurt you," Tamali apologized.</p><p>"Its fine," I shrugged it off, "Just dont do it again." I didn't notice but there was a group of girls watching us. I just trued to slowly back away.</p><p>"Come on," Tamaki begged, nothing me trying to sneak away, "You have the makings to be a good host, we just need to refine those skills." He had put an arm around my shoulder. I forced out a burp, shocking all that heard it.</p><p>"I don't want to be a host," I informed him. "I find this entire club pointless."</p><p>"You think I'm...." Tamaki got super sad. Why did he have so many mood swings. I freaked out, not sure what to do.</p><p>"Dont cry," I yelled, mowing it would only make him cry. Fine you can try to teach me to be a proper host for rest of today, Tamako-senpai." It felt weird uttering that word, and not towards an anime character.</p><p>Tamaki instantly got better. He went off on a tangent about proper ediquet, while flirty with girls. "Don't worry princesses, you will never be forgotten by me," he said, when I gave up on actually caring. I slipped my Bluetooth headphones back into my ears. No one noticed them, as I started to plat music through them. I just nodded whenever Tamaki looked at me. "How about you try?" I heard over the song change.</p><p>"They are your guest I would not want to take them away from you," I told him. This just earned me another hug, as he forgot his promise. I just stood there with a blank face, my mind off elsewhere. The club room seemed to thin out sooner than usual. It probably had to do with being Friday and people wanting to go home.</p><p>"I'm leaving!" I yelled not caring what was going on. There were no Kore guests, and Tamaki had stopped lecturing me. I just grabbed my stuff and left, happy my trail period was over.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want for dinner, sweety?" my grandmother asked me. She looked like your average grandmother. Her hair was back in a lose bun, thin rimmed reading glasses hung around her neck. She had a heart shape faced with gental brown eyes and disappearing cheekbones. She had on a long light pink skirt and a purple float top.</p><p>"Pizza," I shrugged, it felt like I hadn't had pizza in forever. It was also rare for me to have before coming to Japan. I had my hair down, with a deep left part, so it kept on fall in onto my feild of vision. I had on a black tank top, which I threw on my army jacket before I left. I had on some light blue athletic shorts, covering the tops of my prosthetic legs.</p><p>I was born with the birth defect of Amelia, or biamelia. I was born without legs from the knee down. I would wear pants to school to cover my prosthetics. They were specially made for me, for some reason the average prosthetics couldn't work for me. The legs had plastic around them to sorta mimic the shape of a calf, and the foot along with the claps to my knee had screws to swing on, but could have the angles restricted. I didn't care that people knew, its just that people would try to use me to be seen as a better person. Especially rich people. I had gained the attention of many other people in the supermarket.</p><p>"How about you go get what you want for snacks this week and I'll worry about dinner," my grandma agreed. That was how we did it the past two weeks, and it worked. I headed off to get what I wanted.</p><p>I turned down an ile to find someone I didn't expect to see. I froze, unsure about what to do. It was Haruhi, she was in a pair of jeans and a lose pink shirt. She started to turn in my direction. I thought if I stood still she wouldn't see me. "Isane?" she stood there, shocked to see me. I was wrong. "What...?" she was obviously confused by everything. I obviously was a girl, where I usually his that fact when I went to school, and my legs.</p><p>"<span class="u">I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are,</span>" I thought I could try to fake my wya out of it, by speaking English.</p><p>"Isane, I know you speak English," she said, looksing at me questioningly.</p><p>"You didn't see anything," I said and slipped into a different ile, only to have her follow me.</p><p>"Okay, first, why do you dress like a guy at school, second what happen to your legs?" she questioned, as I tries to get away. I gave up and told her.</p><p>"I am biologically a girl," I started, "But I identify as both a boy and a girl. In English they have a word to discribe it, <span class="u">bigender</span>," I explained.</p><p>"Alright, I didn't really care much about that. I don't really care about gender, but more on who the person is," Haruhi explained, "I was more wondering about your legs."</p><p>"I was born with biamelia," I shrugged, "it's a birth defect, with the mutation of limbs. I just happen to not have legs from the knee down."</p><p>"I..." she didn't know how to respond to that. Most people didn't.</p><p>"Its fine," I reasured her, "I can do almost everything anyone. I just can't get my prosthetics wet."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she questioned. I had started gather random food that I wanted to eat over the week,she just followed me around asking me questions.</p><p>"We go to a school filled with rich kids," I reminded her, "I didn't want to become a charity case. And can please not tell anyone."</p><p>"Alright," she agreed, "as long as you don't tell anyone I'm a girl."</p><p>"It's not my news to spread," I shrugged.</p><p>"There you are Isane," my grandma said, finding me talking to Haruhi. "Who might this be?"</p><p>"Oh," I perked up, dumping the things I gathered into the cart, "This is Haruhi Fujioka, they go to the same school as me."</p><p>"Its nice to see you've managed to make some friends," Grandma commented messing up my hair, "I'm Sakura Kazumi, Isane's grandmother."</p><p>"It is a pleasure to met you Kazumi-Sama," Haruhi responded, giving her a slight bow.</p><p>"No need to be so formal," My grandmother said, "Did you come here with a parent or by yourself?"</p><p>"I came her by myself," Haruhi informed us.</p><p>"We could give you a ride back if you want us to," I offered. She was probably gonna become a good friend, so why not start now.</p><p>"I couldn't," Haruhi refused.</p><p>"It would be no hassle," my grandmother intruded.</p><p>"I guess it couldn't hurt," she shrugged in agreement. I'm not sure what happened after that. All I can remember is that I some how got invited to hang out at Haruhi's. I agreed, after needing my grandma to convince me.</p><p>"See ya," I waved as my grandma drove off. My mom was going to pick me up after a while. "Nice place you got here," I commented, I've seen worse</p><p>"Are you just saying that?" she questioned.</p><p>"Why would I do that?" I asked, "I've actually seen worse. Like walls covered in mold, floor missing, rats everywhere."</p><p>"Okay, stop," Haruhi pleaded,shutter at my discription. I walked into the little room off of the kitchen to see a shrine to her mom. I didnt know what to do. I just sorta ignored it.</p><p>"So, is your dad working?" I asked, as he wasn't there.</p><p>"Yeah," she shrugged, putting away the food.</p><p>"Can I just get this off my chest," I sighed, it had been nagging away at me, "I don't know how to act around Honey. I mean he acts like someone younger than us, but I know he's older." She just laughed. "I'm serious!" I yelled, getting offended by her laughter.</p><p>"Just treat him like you treat anyone else," Haruhi offered her advice.</p><p>"We'll thats hard, I sorta argue with everyone," I pointed out.</p><p>"You do do that," she agreed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why don't you suffixes?" Haruhi asked me, as we sipped on the tea.</p><p>"Like I'm fine using most of them, and know how, I only have issues with senpai," I started, "Western culture has turned it into, sorta of a more infatuated thing than something for respect."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Haruhi was confused.</p><p>"If a girl has a crush on a guy they will call them senpai," I clarified.</p><p>"Oh," she nodded in understanding. We herd the door to the apartment open and close. Someone walked into view from where we were sitting at the table. "Hey dad," Haruhi said. HW was wedding a shirt and had long red hair. He was either transgender or a transvestite. As Haruhi still called him 'dad' I assumed the later.</p><p>"Hello Fujioka-san," I got up and bowed to him, "I am Isane Hayes, I go to Ouran with your daughter."</p><p>"Oh Haruhi!" he yelled and pulled me into a hug, "You finally made a friend that's a girl!" I was surprised he wasn't worried about my legs, or anything like that.</p><p>"Biologically," she shrugged. He dad froze, confused about what his daughter met.</p><p>"I identify as both male and female Fujioka-san," I informed him. I usually wouldn't tell my friends parents until they knew more about me.</p><p>"You can call me Ranka," he laughed. He was more worried about what I called him than my gender. Haruhi was a little confused to. "You two, I understand this more than most people do."</p><p>"Oh," I responded, being a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Now I've got to ask," he said, getting a serious tone, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"</p><p>"Dad!" Haruhi yelled.</p><p>"They are a boy, I need to ask," he told his daughter. This was the first person to easily understand who I was.</p><p>"I want to be her friend," I told him.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with my little girl!" he yelled at me. He reminded me of someone.</p><p>"No, its just that I'm sorta asexual," I shrugged, not knowing how else to explain it, "I think that school should always come first, so I do really think relationships should be a worry of mine right now." I have been at attracked to both sexes before, so if I am sorta also bisexual, but that didnt really matter.</p><p>"That sound familiar," he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Dose that have anything to with not joining the Host Club," Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"Sorta, I also think its degrading to everyone involved," I shrugged.</p><p>"What about the entire lesson Tamaki gave you yesterday?" Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"I was listening to music the entire time," I laughed, still in disbelief no one noticed my headphones. I checked my phone, knowing my mom was going to pick me up soon. "I should head downstairs," I said, noticing my mom was probably already here. "Thanks for having me over."</p><p>"I'll wait with you downstairs," Haruhi said, standing up with me. I opened the door to find my mom waiting outside. She was the same height as me. She had dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her skin was pale, something else I got from her. She had a heart shaped face and distinct check bones. She was wearing a pencil skirt an blazer, as she just finished working. She was a lawyer for a large company, thinking about it I probably went to school with the heir to that company.</p><p>"Hey mom," I said seeing her.</p><p>"You must be Haruhi," my mom smiled at my classmate, "I am so happy Isane managed to make friends."</p><p>"We both knew I was going to, why is it such a big deal?" I questioned.</p><p>"You are unique," Haruhi shrugged. I didn't notice her dad walk up behind us.</p><p>"Kaori?" he asked. That was my mom's name.</p><p>"Ryoji?" my mom responded. Was that his name? How did they know each other's name? Why do they know each other's names? I looked at Haruhi, she was just as confused. "It's been forever!" my mom went up and hugged him.</p><p>"You should have told me you were back in Japan," he told her.</p><p>"What?" Haruhi and I asked in sincroniztaion.</p><p>"Look we confused the honor students," my mom laughed. My mother could be quite childish at times.</p><p>"I find that an easy feat," her father said.</p><p>"What is....huh?" I questioned. Not sure what was going on, or what to do.</p><p>"We grew up together," my mom finally told us. "We grew up in the same neighborhood, we were basically inseperable."</p><p>"Remember when Jin tried to come with us," Ranka laughed. Jin was my uncle, on my mom's side. I hadn't seen him in years.</p><p>"He couldn't sit for weeks," my mom laughed. It had been years since I had seen my mom this happy. "I see you still dress like that."</p><p>"Youre just jealous that I'm pull it off better than you could," he taunted her.</p><p>"Calm down ladies," I instructed them, "Your both beautiful in your own ways. Now please explain what is going on better to your confused children."</p><p>"Are you sure you dont want to join the host club?" Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"You're joining a club!" My mom was excited.</p><p>"I'm not!" I yelled at both of them. "Do you want me to crumble under stress?"</p><p>"I won't force you, but I would encourage that you do," my mom said. I just rolled my eyes.</p><p>"So how do you no Isane's mom?" Haruhi asked her dad.</p><p>"You can just call me Kaori," my mom informed her.</p><p>"We grew up together. We grew up in a neighborhood with few kids, so we were friends. Stayed that way until she went of to America for college," he explained. The two adults just continued talking to each other, blocking out their children. We didn't mind. After I informed my grandmother of the develpoement, we started making dinner.</p><p>It took me almost falling asleep to convince my mom to leave. "See you Monday!" I told Haruhi as I left. Let's say o was faking almost sleeping, but I was tired.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walled into school with a hop in my step. I had done something I thought was amazing over the weekend. I made myself a uniform, sorta. I had on black dress pant and white dress shirt, both store boughten. Then I made a blazer that almost matched the blazer of the guy's uniform, but instead of being blue it was the purple of the stripe on the tie. I had also stitched the school emblem into the blazer. Instead of a tie, I made a black bowtie, with a the ugly dress color yellow for a rim color.</p><p>I gained plenty of attention for my attire, even more so than when I wasn't wearing the uniform. I got to school early, as most students did. After I dropped my stuff off at my classroom, I went on a hunt for Haruhi. We were both first years, but we were in different t classes. I thought that was helpful. To keep our scholarships we needed to stay at the top of our classes. Haruhi was in class 1A, while I was in 1D. I found the room to walk right on in, not caring about the attention I was getting.</p><p>"Harushi!" I yelled as I walked over to my friend.</p><p>"You're still calling my that?" she complained. I started calling her that over the weekend. No one recognized that I changed the "he" in her name to "she". Thank you for them not being great at English.</p><p>"You two seem close," the twins commented at the same time.</p><p>"Do the Weaselys have an issue with that?" I questioned, looking at them threateningly. They back away, scared about what I could do. This earned a smirk from Haruhi.</p><p>"Where did you get the blazer?" Haruhi asked, finally relizing it.</p><p>"Oh, I made it," I shrugged, "Well part of it, my grandma did a good bit of it."</p><p>"So we're guessing you are officially joining the host club then," Hikaru said, putting an arm around my shoulder.</p><p>"There's a better chance of you going to heaven," I argued. "You've got a study period at the end of today right?" I brought my attention to Haruhi.</p><p>"Yeah, want to meet my in Libaray 2," Harihi offered.</p><p>"See ya there," I told her, and headed back to my classroom.</p><p>"You two seem close. Should we be worried," Hikaru asked Haruhi.</p><p>"No, we just ran into each other over the weekend and hung out," Haruhi informed them, "We did learn our parents grew up together."</p><p>"What?" the twins said, sounding worried. Around the same time I was about to enter my classroom.</p><p>"Your Hayes right?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to find one of my classmates there, something like Casanova, or something.</p><p>"Doubt anyone else has that name in this school," I joked, "But you can just call me Isane."</p><p>"I forget you're american," he mumbles to himself, "But I heard you joined the host club."</p><p>"Yeah," I sighed, knowing word would get around, "They want me to join but I dont want to."</p><p>"Yeah, not many people can handle them," he agreed, "I just wanted to warn you, other clubs might try to get you to join now."</p><p>"Thanks," I told him, "Kasanoda." I just remembered his name. Heck the only reason I remembered it was because it was so close to Casanova.</p><p>We both enter the classroom. I sat through the class, continuously paying attention. The only time my mind slipped away was when I was sitting in the library with Haruhi. I had finished all my homework, and didn't have anything to study.</p><p>"Don't you have any test coming up?" Haruhi asked, glaring up from the book she was reading.</p><p>"In science, but I learned all this stuff from before," I told her, "Why can't all the curriculum be the same."</p><p>"I always thought it would be hard to change schools third term," Haruhi confessed. I decided to practice my Spanish. I had started taking Spanish classes in america so I continued taking them as an elective at ouran. As I was studying vocabulary my phone buzzed in my pocket.</p><p>I pulled it out to find a text from an unsaved number. <em>Meet me in the music room now. </em>"You should be studying," Haruhi sang from across the table.</p><p>"Dose this happen to be the number of someone in the host club?" I asked, showing her the number.</p><p>"I think it's Kyoya's," Haruhi said, confused.</p><p>"In that case," I said, shoving everything on my bag, "I have somewhere I need to go." I walked out of the noisy library and made my way up to Music Room 3. I wasn't sure what Kyoya wanted, but I wasn't going to dwell on it.</p><p>I entered the music room, to be greeted by a rare silence. I wasn't sure how long it would last. "At least you can obey simple comands," a deep voice said from a couch.</p><p>"Actually I got some help from Haruhi," I laughed, proving him wrong, "And first, texting someone new, tell them who you are, second, how did you get my phone number?"</p><p>"You should ask less questions," he told me, glaring up from his book. It was different from when Haruhi did it.</p><p>"I limit myself to fifty questions a day," I shrugged, "I was thinking about raising that limit."</p><p>"I recommend lowering it," he informed me.</p><p>"Sorry," I smirked,"If I took recomdations I would not be able to function."</p><p>"I guess you dont want the job then?" he questioned, holding up a black camera case.</p><p>"That is an opertunity, not a recommendation," I informed him, "and thank you for the opertunity."</p><p>"At least you have resent manners," he scoffed.</p><p>"Are you jealous," I laughed. I just could help but argue with him. "I'm gonna go test this out." I told him, setting my stuff down on a chair and walking out. I found out how to use it as I hunted down the hosts. Let's say they posed when they didnt even know there was a camera around.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in a tree stalking the twins from a distance. I couldn't help but hum the mission impossible theme. I was still taking pictures, I was actually enjoying it. I knew why yanderes were always happy.</p><p>"How did you get up there?" a familiar voice asked. I looked down to find Haruhi looking up at me. She had caught me taking pictures of her earlier so she was aware of my job for Kyoya.</p><p>"I have amazing upper body strength," I told her.</p><p>"How were you planning on getting down?" she questioned. I hung the camera on a branch that could hold it, and rolled off the branch, landing on the ground with a thud. I pushed myself up off the ground. "Doesn't that hurt?" she gasped. I grabbed the camera had put the strap around my neck.</p><p>"Yeah," I shrugged, "But I'm fine." She just looked at me confused. "Oh, my mom is going to pick me up after the after school hours, want a ride?"</p><p>"Sure," Haruhi agreed. "Just to let you know the host club is going to be outside today."</p><p>"Thanks," I told her, "Need to go get my things from the room." I ran off. I came to a mirror pool to be frozen by what I saw. Kyoya loosly holding my bag over the water. He smirk at me. "Please..." I begged, I took a step closer, only for his grasp to become looser. I gasped.</p><p>I had many important things in my backpack. First there were all my drawing things. My fancy earasers would be ruin if they got wet, along with my pencils. All my sketches in my sketch book would bleed and be unreconizeable, along with ruining all the other paper. I had my Bluetooth headphones, which tool me a year to save up for. Not to mention all my school things. I would need to redo all my homework, which was a lot. Not to mention all the textbooks I couldn't afford to replace.</p><p>I just stood where I was. I finally agreed on the nickname for Kyoya, Sebastian. "You really are smart," he laughed at me. "Now that I have your attention, join the host club."</p><p>"I told you I don't want to," I reminded him. I pulled out a manila folder and stuck it out to me.</p><p>"It would be terrible if this would get out." He allowed me to approach to grab the file. I flipped it open, to be greeted by my school application to Ouran and Lobelia. Along with a punch of pictures both old and new from my friends and my own scioal media accounts. After going flipping through a few things, there was a psyche report, or many. They were all mine, as my dad over reacted when I told him. All of it put together showed that I was bigender.</p><p>"So," I shrugged, "This should convince you to not want me join the host club, not as leverage over me to join the host club."</p><p>"I was hopping I wouldn't need to explain this," the demon sighed, "Many of the families who send there children here are very conservative, and don't enjoy the idea of people like you. With the knowledge of you they would either want you removed from the school or they will remove their children from this school. Weeing as you are a new schoolarship student, they would choose the earlier." If I was forced to leave the school I would need to go to a public school, or try to reapply to Lobelia. I didn't want to do either. I could play the disabled card,but that could lead to more problems.</p><p>"You have quite a way to make people join your club," I commented, trying not to show that I was freaking out. It was like a dark aura was seeping out of him and effecting me. "Forcing Haruhi to pay off a debt, now blackmail. I'm sure it wouldn't be great if that got out."</p><p>"Think about what you say before you say it," he threatened. "I expect a respons before you leave today."</p><p>"Can I have my bag back," I asked holding out my hand for it. His smirk retuned as he let my bag slip off his finger and sink in to the water as I watched in horror.</p><p>"And don't worry, I have a copy of everything in that file," he told me and walked off. I clambered to the side of the pool. I rolled up my sleeves and tried to pull out my sunken bag. I couldn't reach it. I got up in search for a stick or something that could help. I found none, why did the have such great law care.</p><p>I knew someone who could help me. I rushed around the entire garden in search for the host club. Luckily Haruhi was all alone. I crept up behind her, to make sure no one else saw me. "I need your help," I told her.</p><p>"What?" she asked. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the mirror pool.</p><p>"I can't reach it," I told her, "and I can't get my legs wet."</p><p>"Who did this?" she asked rolling up her pants.</p><p>"The demonic money whore," I growled, glaring at the file in my hands.</p><p>"Should I he worried I know that you mean Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned, pulling my soggy bag out of the water. My silver shrapy had raided in the water. I was surprised that it was light, like there was nothing in it. I pulled it open just to find a lone laminated piece of paper. It read; <em>You'll find your things in a the club room.</em> I crumpled it in an enraged fist.</p><p>"What happened?" Haruhi questioned, watching me smash NY bag into the ground, making a mud puddle.</p><p>"He learned about my gender situation," I growled, "and is blackmailing me into joining the host club with it. <span class="u">Fucking Bitc</span>h"</p><p>"Better?" she asked, notcinging I stopped bearing up my bag. I nodded. "Just tell the host club, of they have issues with it they won't want you to join."</p><p>"I have an idea," I said, picking up my bag, "I owe you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found what I was looking for, and my things. I got comfortable at a table and broke out my calculator. I did quite a bit of math. I was willingly tourtering myself. I slammed my pencil down as the doors opened.</p><p>"Isa-kun!" Honey yelled to come give me a hug. I allowed him to do so, only to set him back on the ground. I was glaring at Kyoya. I started debating if I would get off light for murdering someone because I was disabled.</p><p>"What is all of this?" the twins questioned.</p><p>"All of it will be explained in due times my dear Weaselys," I informed them.</p><p>"I'll meet you outside," Haruhi groaned, understanding what was coming next.</p><p>"I assume you told her," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses. I ignored him.</p><p>"I have something to tell you guys," I told them, running my hand through my hair. I grabbed the band holding it back, and pulled it out. My fluffy hair fell down to frame my face. "I'm biologically a girl," I clarified as I fixed my part. Most of them were sorta confused, Tamaki especially. "But I identify as both a boy and a girl."</p><p>"Prove it," Hikaru teased.</p><p>"No," I refused simply. "Now knowing this, do you still want me to join your club?" I glared at Kyoya. He forgot something, the people in the club were a lot like rest of the students. I also took into consideration them being around Haruhi, so I still had a plan to not be a host.</p><p>"Dose that mean your like Haruhi?" Honey questioned. I was expecting needing to explain some things.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure," I confessed, "Haruhi doesn't really care about gender, so she probably finds no need to differentiate between all them" They just stood there tying to grasp what I said. "I now this is complicated, I am happy to answer any question, but can you answer mine first."</p><p>"Of course we still want you in the Host Club," Tamaki declared, the rest nodded in agreement, but Kyoya smirked at me.</p><p>"Alright," I said, skidding my notebook across the table. "But I would prefer not being a host."</p><p>"Now this may seem like a stupid question," Hikaru started.</p><p>"But what would you do in the host club, if your not a host?" Kaoru finished.</p><p>"Well," I dragged out, " I'm not really sure what to call it. But I could help make more merchendies to sell. I have also noticed you use a lot of costumes, and I would be more than willing to make some. Which I did the math, would save quite a bit of money." I held out the notebook, the twins took it only to be confused by it and handed it to Kyoya. "I configuered most it into Us, as 100 yen equals 1 dollar," I informed him. I was starting to understand the currency.</p><p>"You can sew Isa-chan?" Tamaki questioned. Again with the suffixes.</p><p>"Yes, quite well," I informed them, "The majority of my clothing is sewn by me." It was a bit of an exaggeration.</p><p>"Where did this number come from?" Kyoya wondered, showing my my math, pointing to a number.</p><p>"It is about how much money it would take to buy enough fabric for seven costumes," I explained, flipping to the next page, which had the math of how I found it. The host club started to tall among themselves. I started cleaning up the mess of papers I had created.</p><p>I had cleaned it all up and put all my things into my backpack, but they were still talking. I checked the time, and my mom was probably here and had been waiting. "I need to go, just text me your desicion," I told them and left the room to run to the gates. Haruhi was there waiting for me.</p><p>"What took so long?" she questioned. I saw my moms car, which was a block away, like I asked.</p><p>"They couldn't decide, so I just left, told the to text me," I shrugged, opening the door for her.</p><p>"Hello Kaori-san," Haruhi greeted my mom.</p><p>"Hello <span class="u">mother,</span>" I said, jumping into the seat next to Haruhi.</p><p>"What took you two so long?" my mother questioned.</p><p>"I needed to talk to the Host Club," I told her. My phone buzzed. It was a text from the unsaved number of the demon, too bad it didn't contain any sixes. <em>We have agreed. I expect enough pictures for a picture book by the end of next week.</em></p><p>
  <em>Do I have premition to use Photoshop?</em>
</p><p>"You joined a club!" My mother yelled. I wasn't sure what she was so happy, I was in clubs before.</p><p>"Yeah, we both knew I was going to sooner or later," I shrugged, staring at the phone for a resopons.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"I was in like five clubs last year," I told her, "Cooking Club, Art Club, Anime Club, Asian Club, and me and my brothers and I sorta started a club."</p><p><em>As long as it can be sold. </em>He finally responded. I finally saved his number in my contacts, as Bessy. A nickname for a nickname. I hope none of them ever find my phone.</p><p>"How were you able to keep your grades up?" Haruhi asked in amazement.</p><p>"Unlike clubs here, clubs usually meet around once a month," I explained.</p><p>"That would be so nice," Haruhi sighed.</p><p>"Not for a worrying mother who is never told when the meetings are," my mom said, passive aggressively.</p><p>"I texted you, but you never read your texts," I yelled at her. Haruhi chuckled.</p><p>"You two are more like sisters than mothers," she commented.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does Ouran really not have any English classes?" I asked Haruhi as we walked to the Host Club.</p><p>"I think its because most families have most families have private tutors to teach them English," Haruhi shrugged, "I hope it doesn't effect me getting into a college."</p><p>"I could always teach you," I offered as we entered the club.</p><p>"Teach her what?" the twins asked, obviously hearing us.</p><p>"I'm worried about how most colleges want you to know English, but Ouran has no English classes," Haruhi explained.</p><p>"With me being fluent in English I offered to teach her," I added.</p><p>"My daughters are getting along so well," Tamaki yelled, pulling us both into a hug.</p><p>"I get this is still new to us," I sighed, slipping out from Tamaki's grasp, "But please only use gender neutral words when talking about me."</p><p>"What do you mean Isa-chan?" Hobey asked.</p><p>"Like for pronouns use they/them," I explained, "and instead of daughter, say child and stuff like that."</p><p>"That doesn't make nay sense," the twins commented, "Shouldn't you want to be called by eeither male or female pronouns."</p><p>"Well, you technically could use any form for me and be correct, " I shrugged, "I just prefer it that way. you know, not limiting me to either."</p><p>"Excuse me but guest will he arriving soon," Kyoya informed us. I walled back to a table, so I could start working. Kyoya followed me.</p><p>"I have a question for you," I said looking back at Kyoya.</p><p>"I'll see if I can answer it," he said taking a seat at the table I put my stuff on.</p><p>"How did you get my confidential psych papers?" I asked, worried he could also find out about my aminia.</p><p>"The clinic you went to is owned by my family," he said bluntly. I forget that everyone here is rich. Then there was also a chance he could find my medical information. "Its strange though," he continued, "I couldn't gain access to your medical forms."</p><p>"Well at least there are still some hippa restrictions," I commented, pulling out my laptop. I was originally scared to bring it to school, thinking it could get stollen, but then my mom just laughed and packed it for me. If anyone in my school wanted a laptop the could literally buy one. I plugged in a mouse and started working.</p><p>I got really into it. I blocked everything out, not even putting on music. For the pictures I made the host stand out from the background, and look more defined. Everything is easier said than done. "Your good at this," Haruhi commented. I was startled to see her sitting next to me.</p><p>"Are you a ninja or something?" I asked, gripping my chest.</p><p>"How did you learn to do all of this?" she just ignored my question.</p><p>"Practice," I shrugged, "It sad I can use this skill for a degrading club like this." I was happy no one else could hear us talking.</p><p>"Come on," Haruhi was getting angry.</p><p>"They forced you to join, because you broke something on accent. Then they go and blackmail me to join," I reminded her.</p><p>"First, my debt has been paid off," she told me, I was never told that, "and you willingly joined the club, after telling them the information you were getting blackmailed with." I sat there in silence, rethinking what I knew. "You want them to have an open mind about you, have an open mind about them." She was right. I'd didn't want them to judge me, but I was judging them.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said,not sure to who. "I need to go take a walk." I closed my laptop and slipped out of the room. I somehow ended up in the garden. I noticed the gardening club some while away. I recognized someone, and they recognized me. Kasanoda came up to me.</p><p>"Hey," I greeted him.</p><p>"Hey Isane," he greeted me, and but his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing out here."</p><p>"Need some air," I shrugged. He was the closest thing I had to a friend in my class. "The hosts can be tiring."</p><p>"Yeah," he agreed, "but they are good guys."</p><p>"The twins are questionable," I joked, remembering their type was 'little-devil'. He smirked in agreement. "How do you know much about the host club. I mean, I'm new, but not many guys come."</p><p>"Well I originally went to get Mori-senpai's help," he went on to explain everything that happened.</p><p>"You have a crush on Haruhi," I teased him.</p><p>"Well," he blushed, "Its not like you don't."</p><p>"I don't," I informed him, " We are just friends. We're the only scholarship students, of course were going to stick together. Besides I think Tamaki would kill me if I did."</p><p>"I know," he agreed. "Can't those two just confess yet."</p><p>"The sexual tension," I joked. It wasn't terrible, but it was there.</p><p>"But other way those guys just want to help people, and make them happy," Kasanoda shrugged. "Even if their way of doing it isn't the most common."</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, "I need to get back, but it was nice to talk to you." I made my way back to the host club, to find it almost empty. I didnt realize how much time had passed. The entire host club was gather around my laptop.</p><p>"Hey!" I yelled, getting there attention away from whatever they found on my laptop. Tamaki looked back at me in puppy dog eyes. I saw what was on the computer screen. It was a picture of me when I was six, from the waist up. I was wearing a lacy pink dress, I had a big smile on my face, with a canine missing. My hair was like extremely long and up in piggytails.</p><p>"You were so adorable," Honey commented. I remembered that day. It was my sisters fith birthday. We went to our grandmother's to celebrate with my dad's family. I hated how I felt, like usual. But since I was under less servaliance I cut off my piggy tales and stained my dress with mud.</p><p>I knew there was a picture of it, so I snuck over and clicked the right arrow. There it was. My sitting on the deck, covered in a muddy blanket. My hair was all different lengths, and the rest was still in the piggytales on the floor. What was noticeable was the even larger smile planted on my face. "Now that's adorable," I mummbked to myself. As the rest of the club looked at it in shock.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had printed off the picture as Tamaki repellant. Whenever he tried to huh me I just pulled it out, and he went into his emo corner. And people called me emo. "I have a question?" Mori asked, as the twins continuously asked me meaningless questions. Like, What type of swimsuit I wear, which department I buy clothes from,  if I played with dolls or toy cars growing up. I was close to going full LGBT on them.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked. I was willing to answer any questioned. Even if I felt the twins questions were useless, it could help them understand.</p><p>"Why?" he asked simply. The twins froze, wanting to know themselves.</p><p>"Its hard to explain," I started, "To start with, bigender is sorta like a mood change, you can feel like one gender one day and the other the next. You can feel either way at any time. Now unlike genderfluid people, who can feel anywhere on the spectrum, bigender only fit at two points. For me they just happen to be close or at the male and female ends of the spectrum." The entire club had gathered to listen to me, "How I could tell was when I was younger I would wear something one day, like a dress perse, and felt uncomrtorable in it, like it didn't suit me it was too girly, then the next day wear another dress, and feel perfectly comfortable. It took me a while to fully understand what was going on, I still question it sometimes."</p><p>"So basically you are a girl one day, and a guy another," Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"Yeah," I shrugged, "Don't know why I feel that way, I just do." We had lost track of time and guest had started to arrive. As everyone else was bussy with their guests, I finished working on the photos.</p><p>I noticed Kyoya wall up to me. "I'll have them done before I leave," I informed him. I was still pissed at him for blackmailing me.</p><p>"Great, but we have a costume request for you," he handed me a yellow envelope. I opened it to find a wad of cash, for the fabric, and a piece of paper of all the information I needed. The theme was Victorian England. I was reminded of Black Butler. They trusted me to decide who would be what. I needed to have them done by next week. I knew I could do it, especially if my grandma helped, she was a seamstress.</p><p>I started looking up pictures of vintage Victorian clothing. Taking note of ever thing it would need to be correct. The then started designing them. I didn't even finish the first one when a few girls came over to see what I was doing. "What are you doing Isane-kun?" a girl asked me. I flipped over my sketch book so none of them could see.</p><p>"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I glanced at them from the side. They all froze, and I could see their souls slowly creep out of their body. Was I really that hot of a guy?</p><p>"Oh please tell us?" an other girl begged. I didn't notice, but the croud was steadily getting larger.</p><p>"I don't think I should," I teased them, "It would ruin the fun." I gave them a simple smile, and they all skreeched. I was thinking about investing in no ice canceling headphones. I noticed all the girls had left the others to come over to me.</p><p>"Princesses," I stood up, "You are making the host jealous, would you please go back to them." They all nodded in awe and left me alone.</p><p>"You're quite the charmer," Kyoya teased me.</p><p>"I dont get it, I talk and they just swarm me," I shrugged, as I fixed my hair. I let it all fall down, before putting it back up.</p><p>"Well it only means one thing," Kyoya said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh no," I scoffed, knowing what he was thinking.</p><p>"You will become a host!" Tamaki declared, once again going into my personal space.</p><p>"I'll become a host when Zuse delivers pizza," I said with a straight face.</p><p>"Come on Isane," the twins said, "The Ladies already are attracted to you."</p><p>"You'd be a good host," Mori said, which I was surprised he even had an opinion in this.</p><p>I thought about it. I didn't nessicarily need to flirt with them, I hadn't yet, really, and they are already swarming me. Besides,I am forced to come to the club room everyday after school, and they could force me to be a host, by just sitting girls by me. I am a nice person, and would have a conversation with them, thus being a host without knowing it. "Fine," I agreed, "only because you were going to make me do it either way."</p><p>"Yay!" Tamaki yelled, hugging me once again. I looked around to see their were no guest, they did take breaks at times. Haruhi seemed disinterested in what was going on.</p><p>"What's going on?" she asked, as she saw me getting hugged by Tamaki.</p><p>"I agreed to be a host," I shrugged, once I was a safe distance away from the blond.</p><p>"I thought you guys believes we had the perfect blend of personalities," Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"Huh?" I asked, giving Haruhu a weird look. Just then the sound of a motor filled the room. The floor opened and a girl was risen into the room on a platform. None of then thought this was weird.</p><p>"My there must be something with you commoners," the girl laughed.</p><p>"Who is that?" I asked. Looking to anyone to answer our question.</p><p>"That's Renge," Kaoru explained, "She's the club's manager."</p><p>"And our residential Otaku," Hikaru added. A excited smile creeped onto my face. "It must be your first time seeing an Otaku."</p><p>"No," I said with a smirk.</p><p>"Excuse me but are you paying attention!" Renge yelled at us. "Now yes, as is the host club is balanced, but Isane-kun dose have multiple traits of types that could add to the mix we already had."</p><p>"Well this has just been my own observations," I started, stepping up to face the Lady Manager, "But the host club is lacking in the darker options. The darkest we get is Kyoya, and he doesn't seem to appeal to many girls."</p><p>"Yes having a more deviant option would appeal to more girls," Renge agreed, "But we don't want to go too dark, so no where below a bad boy type." We both looked at the ground as we thought.</p><p>"How about a mysterious type," I offered, "No one really knows anything about me, I just need to keep it that way."</p><p>Haruhi scoffed, "I can't imagine you being dark in any way."</p><p>"How so Haru-chan," Honey questioned her.</p><p>"They literally had a fight with their mom yesterday over whether kittens or puppies were cuter," she explained shaking her head.</p><p>"But the guest don't need to know that," I pouted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renge and I were still having a debate about my type. We were down to artist, forgiener, feminine (I let it slip OK), and I refused to let go of the mysterious type. "Why do those two get along so well?" Hikaru questioned as they were between guests.</p><p>"It must be your first time seeing an Otaku interaction," I mimicked him from earlier.</p><p>"Don't there need to be two in order for that to happen?" Kaoru questioned. Renge and I shared a look and waiting to see how long it would take before they put it together. We sat there for a minuet, before I decided to help. I flipped to the chunk of my sketch book filled with fan art. I pulled out a book from my bag, and took of the book cover to reveal a manga.</p><p>"Otaku!" The twins yelled, pointing at me. I slow clapped in congratulation of them using their heads.</p><p>"I feel forgienger is way too general," I went back to my conversation with Renge, "Like I could be from Italy and still be in the sane type."</p><p>"That's true," she agreed, "and it's not like American is a type."</p><p>"So we are now down to, artist, feminine, and mysterious," I said, holding up there fingers.</p><p>"Don't go with feminine," Kyoya inputted, "It could easily clash with the other types."</p><p>"You just want to appeal to a wider demographic," I just teased him.</p><p>"By the way I need to know your blood type," he informed me, "I would look at your medical files, but you are aware I can't."</p><p>"You shouldn't be able to, to begins with," I reminded him. I then looked at my medical bracelet that I wear, the ones that have necissary information in case I pass out of something. "I'm O negative," I informed him. Both of them seemed to question the bracelet. "Fashion choice," I lied.</p><p>"Aren't O's super arrogant?" Renge questioned.</p><p>"I dont really believe that stuff," I shrugged. "Either way we have artist or mysterious."</p><p>"I really don't think mysterious suits you," Renge commented.</p><p>"How about secretive?" I suggested, "It similar, but less creepy. It leaves plenty of room for imagination. Why limit them to someone, when they can imagine them being like anyone."</p><p>"I'm not really sure..." Renge mumbled.</p><p>"Why don't we ask the princesses why they find me so interesting?" I offered.</p><p>"Wouldn't that just be awkward," the twins questioned as their next guests arrived.</p><p>"Nope," I said getting up. I walked to the door, where there were some girls leaving. "Excuse me but may I ask you a question?" I stopped them from leaving.</p><p>"Of course," they giggled.</p><p>"Now this may seem vain," I started, "but why do girls find me so interesting?"</p><p>"I guess its because no one really knows anything about you?" one shrugged.</p><p>"They just want to learn more about you," the other one added. They left. I turned around and stuck my tounge out at Renge who had followed me over.</p><p>"So what dose that mean?" I asks her.</p><p>"O's are arrogant," she said and walked away.</p><p>"Its a joke," I laughed, following her.</p><p>"Those two are a match made in heaven," the twins mocked us.</p><p>-The Next Day-</p><p>"See ya' " I told the guests as they left me. It was my first day, and many girls wanted me, many even being new guests. Did I ever mention I'm terrible with names. I groaned as I slipped down in the chair. "Do I have a break yet," I complained to Kyoya.</p><p>"A ten minuet one," he said, not even looking up from his computer. That reminded me of something. I reached into my bag and took out a USB. I went over to Kyoya had placed it next to the computer.</p><p>"The pictures," I told him, going back to my table. "By the way, are you sure you trust me to completely decide the outift?"</p><p>"As long as they fit the theme," he reminded me. "Oh, your guest is here early." I looked to the door and saw a girl with light brown hair, up in a bun.</p><p>"Hello princess," I went over and greeted her. I antes calling guests "princess" but Tamaki got super emo when I didn't. I am the emo one. Maybe I am arrogant? She nodded, must be a shy one. "May I ask what your name is, or should I just continue to call you princess?" I held out the chair for her.</p><p>"Anita Amunga," she whimpered. I knew someone with that name, well first. They were my best friend.</p><p>"Well is it alright if I call you Anita?" I asked her, making sure it was alright. She nodded vigorously. Was her face originally that pink. "Is there anything you would like, tea, coffee, cake, if Honey hasn't eaten it all yet." She giggled at my comment.</p><p>"Would you believe me that you are the first one to laugh at that joke," I told her the truth. I wasn't trying to flirt with the girls, sorta just give them a friend they can come to.</p><p>"I would," she nodded in agreement, "Could I have some tea?" I nodded and went off to get it. I set it down and sat down across from her.</p><p>"You're a good artist," she commented, as I left my sketch book on the table, "Why aren't you the artistic type?"</p><p>"Ahh," I sighed, "They wanted me to be that, but other than the fact that I can draw, I dont really fit into it. Besides I would go insane with ever single girl asking me to draw them." I cringed just thinking about it.</p><p>"I guess that would be tiring," she agreed, sipping on her tea.</p><p>"Is this the first time you've come to the host club?" I asked, not wanting the conversation to die.</p><p>"Yeah," she said, her voice never went over a whisper. "I herd there was a secretive type and I needed to see what that was about."</p><p>"So what is your first impression of the secretive type?" I asked, planting a smirk on my face.</p><p>"You're quite open for being secretive," she shrugged.</p><p>"It's all about the marketing," I smirk. "I just don't want people to know about me."</p><p>"Isane," Kyoya interrupted, "I would prefer it if you didn't let all the host club's secrets out." I just scoffed at him and cobtiied the conversation with Anita.</p><p>"How was your first day as a host?" Haruhi asked me as we cleaned up the mess.</p><p>"My face hurts from smiling," I said, playing with my cheek.</p><p>"It gets easier over time," she shrugged.</p><p>"You would know," I shrugged, "Oh, want to come shopping with me this weekend?"</p><p>"What for?" she asked. We were both walking out of the host club. We were the only ones that felt like cleaning up the mess we make.</p><p>"Things for the costumes," I told her, "I don't really know where anything is in the shopping district..."</p><p>"Alright, meet me at my apartment on Sunday," she agreed.</p><p>"What are you planning?" Renge came up behind us, startling both of us.</p><p>"We're going shopping," I shrugged.</p><p>"I'll go with," Renge invited herself and ran off.</p><p>"Girls outing," I laughed, trying to lighten the confused mood.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was skateboarding down the street. I lived over a mile away from Haruhi, but I could get there in ten minutes by skateboard. I was wearing light jeans, a place yellow hooded vest, and a blue long sleeves shirt. I had on a backpack, which didn't have much in it. I could see Haruhi standing outside, waiting for me. She had on jeans and a sweater. "Hey," I greeted her, kicking my skateboard into my hands.</p><p>"I didn't know you could skateboard?" she aid, a little surprised.</p><p>"You've known me for two weeks," I reminded her. "But I can't really do tricks on it." I stuck it in my back pack, having the top wheels popping out.</p><p>"Ready?" She asked, painting down the street.</p><p>"Yeah," I told her, "Do you think Renge will actually find us." We were already on our way.</p><p>"Knowing her she probably already has," Haruhi shrugged. Almost on cue a limo came up and stopped next to us. The window rolled down to reveal Renge sitting there. She was wearing a simple frilly dress.</p><p>"Hop in girls," she told us. The aoithor would like me to inform you that Renge knows Haruhi is a girl. But it was not my fault. We looked at each other and shrugged. We opened the door and slid in next to Renge.</p><p>"Should we assume you got Haruhi's address from Kyoya?" I asked her as the limo inched forward.</p><p>"It was so nice home my Kyoya was willing to help me," she sighed, in a crushing way.</p><p>" 'my kyoya'?" I whispered to Haurhi. She the. explained how Renge first came to the host club.</p><p>"Do the host know you know Haruhi's is a girl?" I asked Renge.</p><p>"Nope," she said laughing, "It's fun messing with them."</p><p>"How did you learn," I asked. Thus caused Haruhi's sink into the seat as Renge started laughing.</p><p>"Well I brought her over to my house, and we played otome games," Renge explained with a smirk, "Her reaction could come from a boy."</p><p>"You like otome games," I teased her, poking her cheek. She grumbled in detest, but her blush said otherwise. "Don't worry, you are talking to two otakus," I reminded her.</p><p>"Why can't I have one normal friend," Haruhi grumbled to herself.</p><p>"So what were you wanting to go shopping for?" Renge asked us, I wasn't really sure what she was expecting us to say.</p><p>"Fabric," I explained to her, "I am in charge of making some cos play for the hosts."</p><p>"What's this theme?" Renge asked, getting extremely excited.</p><p>"They are probably going to force me in to something girly," Haruhi complained.</p><p>"Well the theme is Victorian England," I told Renge, "But they let me decide who would be what."</p><p>"How many butlers?" Renge asked.</p><p>"So you've seen Black Butler," I smirked. "It's an anime," I clarified for Haruhi. The limo had stopped and a servant was holding open the door for us. I took a good look around the shopping district. There were electronic bull boards, lights, tall buildings, department stores, and people everywhere. Nothing I was used to.</p><p>"I don't actually know where a fabric store would be," Haruhi shrugged.</p><p>"My grandma gave me an address, saying it was in the shopping district," I said digging the paper she wrote it on out of my bag. I showed it to Haruhi, as Renge was having an otaku moment.</p><p>"I know where this is," Haruhi said, and started leading the way.</p><p>"And for your answer Renge," I got her attention, so we wouldn't lose her, "There will be two. Kyoya and Haruhi." She screeched in excitement.</p><p>"Why me?" Haruhi complained.</p><p>"Because, sorry for saying this, your a commoner," I said in my best Kyoya impression. Renge screeched again.</p><p>"That's kreepy," Haruhi stopped to looks at me.</p><p>"I can do Honey too," I said in my Honey impression. I have no idea how I am able to do this,but after a while I can mimic anyone's voice perfectly.</p><p>"Please don't," Haruhi said, backing away from me.</p><p>"Haruhi!" I said in my Tamaki voice, "Are you trying to make Daddy sad." Renge was now also freaked out. "Sorry," I chuckled, "I wanted to try that."</p><p>"Please don't do it again," Haruhi begged.</p><p>"Prank calls," Renge gasprd in realization. I never thought about usong my gift for evil. It would be halarious though.</p><p>"We're here," Haruhi said, breaking my devious thoughts. We walked into a stpr which had fabrics lining the wall. I couldn't help but awe, while the other two clung to me like they entered an entirely new world. I new what colors I were looking for so I headed in the direction. I got everthib I needed, buying entire spulls, cause I could.</p><p>Renge needed to call her limo to come and get us. She then dropped us off at Haruhi's apartment. I maganged to balance everything on my arms. "At eyou sure you don't want some help?" Haruhi made sure.</p><p>"I'm fine," I kicked off on my skate board, heading back home. About halfway back home I needed to stop to readjust something so I wouldn't drop anything.</p><p>"<span class="u">Excuse me,"</span> a pair of guys came up to me, speaking accented English, <span class="u">Would you like some help?</span>" It had happened before. I look too much like foreigner. I used to dye my hair, and I looked Japanese when it was darker colors. Maybe I should dye it again.</p><p>"Nah," I answered in perfect Japanese, "I'm fine." I kicked off on my skateboard head back home. With plans on what I was going to do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all staring at me, except Haruhi. She freaked out on the way to school. "Your hair," Tamaki cried, reaching out to touch it, only to be scared by it.</p><p>"What color even is that?" the twins asked.</p><p>"Dark purple," I shrugged. They were all seeming to be able to grasp the bide a of me being bigender, or forgot about it and was treating me like a human.</p><p>"You were cuter before," Honey told me.</p><p>"Thanks Honey," I smiled at him, "But people kept on think I was a tourist," I ruffled his hair as I told him this. Mori hummed in understanding.</p><p>The twins were smirking, nothing knew. Honey was sharing his attention between my hair and his cake. Mori was being Mori. Tamaki was staring at me in shock. Haruhi was doing whatever Haruhi dose. Kyoya was doing math, probably to see how my hair change would affect profits. I'm the secretive one, hair change was nothing.</p><p>"It still looks better than when the twins died their hair," Haruhi said, probably trying to stop Tamaki from being frozen.</p><p>"That is true," Tamaki agreed, "You actually look Japanese now." I can rover and started squishing my cheeks.</p><p>"I was going for that," I told him. "And when did the twins dye their hair?" I was pushing the blind away from me.</p><p>"They were bord" Haruhi explained, "Then faked a fight in order to let them come to my house."</p><p>"Have they?" I inquired, ignoring the twins who where trying to find a flaw in my dye.</p><p>"They all have," Haruhi sighed, "And met my dad."</p><p>"How did Ryoji-san react to them?" I asked, pushing the twins as the started hurting me.</p><p>"You call Ranka by his real name?" the twins asked, confused.</p><p>"I think I caught it from my mom," I thought. She always called him Ryoji, so I sorta started to too.</p><p>"I want to meet meet your mom!" Tamaki declared.</p><p>"Ehhhe," I sighed. I was fine with them coming over, but my mom was something. Besides we still aren't entirely unpacked. We both have bee busy the past four weeks.</p><p>"You don't want us to come to your house?" the twins asked, acting hurt.</p><p>"I want to go to Isa-chan's house," Honey declared.</p><p>"Yeah. I haven't even been to your house," Haruhi asked,getting a little angry.</p><p>"We should open the host club," Is said, I knew they were not going to let it go. If they did go to my house, they would also learn about my family.</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>"Hey American," the twins appeared behind me, as I was saying good bye to a guest. "Wanna make a bet?" Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"I'm listening," I said, crossing my arms.</p><p>"Don't do anything too give the host club a bad reputation," Kyoya told us before we could continue.</p><p>"We have a prank war," the twins offered, "If we win we get to come over to your house."</p><p>"If I win both of you need to wear the girls uniform for a day," I said, already imagining it.</p><p>"I take that as a yes," Kaoru smirked.</p><p>"I wouldn't deny such an easy challenge," I smirked, "there should be rules though."</p><p>"No involving other people," Hikaru said, listing one.</p><p>"Nothing that isn't just an inconvenience, and no public humiliation," Kaoru said. I knew, they were pranks, not life ruining revenge.</p><p>"No interfering with school or club activities," I said the final rule. "Now I would like to have an aly, since there are two of you and 3/4 me." They were probably confused by my comment.</p><p>"Fine, your just going to choose Haruhi anyway," Hikaru shrugged.</p><p>"Actually I was thinking Renge," I said, having the sound of the motor echo through the guestless club room.</p><p>"Fist one to surrender losses," she declared as the club looked at us questioning.</p><p>"I'm gonna get involved aren't I," Haruhi sighed.</p><p>The pranks started the next day. They were simple, trip wires, putting salt in their tea, tie ng shoelaces together. We slowly got carried away. They got more elaborate, and took longer to take care off. We were onto a week, and the whole school was aware of our war. Renge wasn't really ever involved, she was just someone I bounced idea off of.</p><p>I was in the library, studying on my own when I got a text. It was From Haruhi, <em>The host club is meeting outside of the east building.</em> I was wondering why Kyoya didn't text me, but it wasn't overly suspicious. I gathered my things and went outside. "Hey!" A voice called down from on top of the building. I looked up to be greeted by cold water falling on me. Once I could see again I saw the twins laughing.</p><p>There was one thing that would get me. Water. I can't get my prostectics left. "<span class="u">You're going to pay for thi</span>s!" I screamed as I ran off. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go into a bathroom, too complicated. It hit me the club room. I didn't care if people were in there. I ran, looking down at my drenched clothes. I had my blazer open, and you could see my black binder through the now clear fabric of my dress shirt.</p><p>"You're here early," Kyoya contented, as I slammed my door behind me.</p><p>"Isane!" Haruhi yelled, as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the changing room, locking the door behind us.</p><p>"Where are the towels?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face.</p><p>"I'll get them," she said. We were talking in a hushed voice. It was the day of the victorian cos play, so at least I had something to change into. I had gone behind the curtain and ripped off my wet pants. A hand stuck through the curtain, holding out towels. I grabbed them and started drying the prosthetics, I even needed to take them off to get them completely dry.</p><p>I stepped out, once I was changed. I had all my wet clothes in a pile. It felt weird, as my chest wasn't being binder down. Luckily the shirt was lose and sorta hid my boobs, of you weren't looking for them. I just needed not to close the jacket. I luckily had a plastic bag, and put my clothes in there, as I was plotting my revenge prank.</p><p>"What happened?" Honey asked as we stepped out.</p><p>"War," I growled, staring off into the distance.</p><p>"You should just surrender " Haruhi said, "They are going to come to your house sooner or later."</p><p>"I will not lose this," I told her. I then pulled a Tamaki and had a mood change, "Now you should change. I might need to do make some last minuet alterations."</p><p>"We got you," the twins laughed as they entered. I just stared at them in silence. They were instantly creeper out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You all should be good," I said, as I was done fixxibf Honey's hem. We had always stopped the prank war during club hours, so I was being nice to the twins, for now.</p><p>"They turned out amazing," Haruhi commented. She had already seen hers, as I brought it over for her to try on, see if it would be able to suit her. She was in a butler costume, or Sebastian if you watched Black Butler. I had originally made it for a friend for a convention, but they gave it back.</p><p>"May I ask why I'm a butler?" Kyoya questioned. His cos okay was more like Claud's from Black Butler, for some reason his was my favorite.</p><p>"Because your one hell of a host," Renge said, showing up next to me. Once again we were the only ones to under stand it.</p><p>"These are actually well made," Hikaru commented.</p><p>"How long did this take you?" Kaoru questioned. The were matching, as always. They had on white shirts, brown pants, and blue and orange plad open faced vests. They also had a bow ties, orange and blue, like their colors.</p><p>"About a week and a half," I thought back about how many days I spent on them. "Well all together."</p><p>"Your amazing Isa-Chan," Honey exclaimed, jumping up and giving me a hug. His was sorta a mix of Ciel's and Alois' clothing. He had on shorts, and open faced jacket, and a large bow tie. I refused to make any of them top hats. I hate top hats.</p><p>"Good job," Mori agreed. He had on black pant, a white shirt, dark blue bow tie, and trench coat.</p><p>"My child is so talented," Tamaki screamed, pulling me into a hug, which I wigged out of, feeling naked because reasons.</p><p>"Thanks," I said, for the compliments and the fact Tamaki used the proper gender, or the lack of one. I brought my attention over to Renge, who had forgotten to wear her cosplay, and was mopping about it.</p><p>"It would have been perfect," she mummbked as she disappeared to where ever she gose off to.</p><p>"Something seems different about you," Kaoru questioned.</p><p>"It's been a while since I haven't worn my uniform around you," I informed him, trying to stop him from realizing I had boobs. Luckily Kyoya had let in the guests and the all started mushing over how they looked.</p><p>"Thus was all thanks to our one and only Isane," Tamaki informed the fan girls.</p><p>"So much for keeping it a secret," I said, blushing over the attention.I didnt like acting for the host club, but if I felt it fit I would do it.</p><p>"Your's looks familiar," Anita commented. She had become one of my regulars. She was one of my favorites, as shown by the fact I knee her name.</p><p>"You're just jealous about how amazing I look," I joked. I just tried being myself, and it works.</p><p>"Anyone would be jealous of your looks," she said. Did she just give me a compliment. About my looks. Isane.exe. has stopped working.</p><p>"Isane," the twins seemed to notice my failure to function, and took the opertunity to poke my face. This took me out of my daze.</p><p>"Sorry," I said, pushing the twincest act away from me, "It just I'm not used to getting compliments from cute girls."</p><p>"Well, it's just your face could go with anything," she commented, "You should try cross dressing! Haruhi has!" I got scared by her volume, a certain blond could hear it.</p><p>"Oh!" too late, "You would look amazing in this!" He appeared next to me, holding up a frilly knee lengthed dress.</p><p>"Not today, Tamaki," I groaned, "Not today." Hopefully he understood what I meant. I felt more masculine that day, and it would show my prosthetics, which I didn't want them to know about it yet. This did cause him to go in o his emo corner. "Mandy some other day though." I calls, wanting him to be happy again. It did cause a sweep of fan girl schreechs.</p><p>"What happened today?" my guest questioned me.</p><p>"The war, has taken a turn towards the twins victory," I informed her.</p><p>"Well it would be easier for them to win," she shrugged, sipping her tea, "commoners don't have as many resources." I didn't know how to respond to that. That was the first time a guest has ever called me a commoner.</p><p>"Excuse me," I said, having a mood change. I could tell the other host could feel it. When they called me a commoner, I got angry and went all out. "Do you have an issue with Haruhi and I?"</p><p>"No," she said, still not finding anything wrong in what she said, "It just that you can't beat us rich people." Everything had stopped to listen to us.</p><p>"No," I said, getting pissed, "We may not be rich, we may need to work for what we need, and we may not be able to have everything we want with a snap of our fingers. But that dise not mean we are any worse than any of you. We are still humans, and should be treated that way. With the same expectations as you would have from anyone else." I couldn't take it. I left. I didn't even bother grabbing my bag, I didn't say anything else. I just left.</p><p>I went to the rose bush, where I his my skateboarf under and headed to the gates. I was going home. At the gates was Haruhi, with my bag. "Thanks," she said, not trying to stop me. "And just to let you know, they banned her from the host club."</p><p>"That bitch doesn't deserve to talk," I said, shocking Haruhi. That was the first time I ever swore around her, and I am usually like " every opinion is great, and make it heard."</p><p>"Isane?" the twins were walling up to us.</p><p>"Watch your back," I told them with a smile, "Cause you have no idea what's coming." I laughed then, jumped on my skateboard to go home, still in my cosplay....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting in my room. It was three in the morning, and tomorrow was Friday. I had my phone, and a piece of paper I had gotten from Haruhi. I dialed the number. It was Hikaru's. All that was left was him to answer it.</p><p>"Hello?" Kaoru answered, sounding half asleep.</p><p>"I have this amazing idea!" I yelled in my on-point Tamaki impression. I wasn't scared of wake I ng anyone up, my mom and grandma were heavy sleepers. "It invovleves you two, and Isane. Of course its going to take some time for her to accept it." It felt weird calling me a her, but Tamaki did ever now and again.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Hikaru questioned. That must be on speaker phone.</p><p>"Its getting late," I commented, thank you Tamaki for always being all over the place. "Come to the room after everyone else is gone. And don't tell anyone about this!"</p><p>"What is your idea," they asked again.</p><p>"Gay relationship!" I sang and hung up. I couldn't hold back laughter anymore. I even fell on the floor from laughter.</p><p>"Shut Up!" my Mon yelled fro upstairs. I was mistaken.</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>I was tired at school, but it was worth it. I came onto the classroom 1A, to eat lunch with Haruhi, like usual. The twins were still in there. "Hey hey," I called entering the deserted classroom, "How are the Weaselys doing this day."</p><p>"I thought we agreed not to bring others into this?" they questioned.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I asked, acting confused. I was an alright actor.</p><p>"We got a strange call from Tamaki-senpai last night," Hikaru explained.</p><p>"Well I just had this weird conversation with him in the hall," I shrugged, "He had this weird idea." The twins froze in shock.</p><p>"What do you think of it?" Kaoru asked, nervously.</p><p>"I'm all for it," I said, forcing a blush, and looking away. I had never seen those two run faster.</p><p>"What did I just witness?" Haruhi questioned, as I sat down next to her.</p><p>"Hopefully the final battle," I smirked, pulling out the western lunch I had backed that morning. "By the way I can't walk home with you today."</p><p>"I will not ask why," Haruhi sighed.</p><p>-After Hosting-</p><p>I stood down the hall from Music Room Three. I would have to be quick about this. I saw the twins leave. As they weren't looking I slipped back into the room. The only one left was Kyoya. He looked at me questioningly.</p><p>"Prank," I shrugged, "Could you not tell them I'm here."</p><p>"Dose this have something to do with you keeping the twins away from Tamaki?" he questioned.</p><p>"I'll explain it all tomorrow," I told him. "When will you be leaving?" I asked him.</p><p>"When would you like me to leave?" he asked. Kyoya had a smirk on his face, maybe I chose the wrong aly.</p><p>"The minuets," I shrugged. He nodded, and I went into the changing room. I had brought something that I was going to burn after this. It was a floor length red will ball gown, it had a sweet hear neckline, and showed a large about of the cleavage I usually hid. I had picked it because wit was sexy, yet covered my prosthetics. I pulled out a curler, and curled my hair, along with moving the part, so it would barely show my right eye. I also brought makeup, and did something that was simple, yet more than what I was used to. I made sure my bright red lipstick was perfect as I heard the door shut from Kyoya leaving. Perfect timing.</p><p>I slipped out and went over into Tamaki's emo corner. It had the perfect shadows. I felt dirty for what I was about to do. Luckily Kyoya had turned off the lights as he left. I knee the twins had no idea how to turn them on, so they would jeust sit there in the semi darkness of the setting sun. I watched as the entered. I took a deep breath, I reminded myself why I was doing this.</p><p>"How long do you think it will take for Tamaki to get here?" Hikaru questioned. Kaoru shrugged.</p><p>"He's not coming," I said from the shadows. The two flinched at my voice. Preparing themselves for what was about to come.</p><p>"Does this have to do with his idea?" Hikaru asked. I stepped out of the shadows. We all stiffened.</p><p>"It was actually my idea," I told them, butting my lip, "He says he's the father, yet he's over here saying his children should date. But then again, look at you two." I slowly continued to walk towards them. They crept back, until they were forced onto a couch.</p><p>"Isane," they looked at my in shock. Neither of them must have thought it was all just a prank. There faces where burning red. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"You were right," I giggled seductively, "What girl hasn't fantasized about twins. To be honest I hadn't, then I couldn't get the two of you out of my head." I needed to pause is I could regain control over my mind. "I get so jealous seeing you be flaunted in front of other girls."</p><p>"We sarender!" they yelled in unison. It didnt seem like they fully believed it was a prank, but were hoping it was.</p><p>"The god," I sighed, backing away from them, "I need to change." I walked back to the changing rooms, trying to shake all the gross feeling off of me. Once I was changed I came back out to see them still frozen to the couch. "Did I go too far?" I asked them. They both nodded, still blushing. "How about I dont make you wear the girl's uniform and pretend this never happened."</p><p>"Deal," they agreed. I then walked out of the room, dead set on going home and taking a shower. </p><p>------</p><p>"Hikaru," Kaoru got his twins attention.</p><p>"Yeah," the twin nodded in agreement. They finally found someone who could stand on equal ground with them. No one was ever able to handle there tendencies. Until Isane came out with a dress on.<br/><br/></p><p>Later that Evening in the Kazumi-Hayes household:</p><p>"Burn Baby burn!" Isane sang as she watched the red dress burn away into ash.</p><p>"My dress!" Kaori yelled, noticing what her child was burning.</p><p>"You never wore it sweety," the elderly lady said to her daughter, defending her grandchild's actions.</p><p>"Thanks Obaa-Chan!" Isane thanked her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened to your hand?" One of my guests asked me. I had wrapped a bandage around it. I had fallen off my skate board coming to school, and scraped my hand. I just wrapped it up and went on my way.</p><p>"Oh you know," I shrugged it off. Great thing about being the secretive one, not neededing to explain embrassing moments.</p><p>We were all outside today, and the others were playing sports. I convinced then that I shouldn't, along with some help from Haruhi. "Isa-chan!" I heard Honey yell. I looked and saw he had just stopped a ball from flying into my head. Brain dead would be a great thing to add to my long list of medical issues.</p><p>"Woh," was all I could say, "Thanks Shortcake." It was my nickname for him, and he enjoyed it when I called him it. I had nicknames for everyone in the host club. Harushi for Haruhi, Sebastian for Kyoya, and Weasely twins for the twins. I thought of strawberry shortcake, or just shortcake, for Honey, because he was short and liked cake. Mori was sorta hard, I decided on Jaeger, like from Attack on Titian. He is sorta like a Titan, tall strong and quiet, yet human. Now for Tamaki I chose Tamagotchi, cause if he didn't have your constant attention he would die.</p><p>"Watch out!" the twins yelled. I ducked to have a baseball fly past where my head was. The guest ran away screaming.</p><p>"Am I a ball magnet or something!" I yelled. Flailing my arms around. Mori cane over to where I was and picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked as he put me on his shoulders.</p><p>"It's safer here," he told me. I was blushing so hard, I could be mistaken as a tomato. I could see the twins sorts sulk. I sorta broke them after my prank, that no other host knew about.</p><p>"You look so cute up there!" Honey commented, as most of the guest freak out.</p><p>"Gotta say Mori," I joked, "Got a nice view from up here. But you can let me down." I didn't want him to get too tired from holding me, or find out that half my legs were a mix of metal and plastic.</p><p>"It's fine," he said, and went back to playing catch with Honey. Even though he was moving his arms, I wasn't really shaken around.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask," Haruhi came up, not surprised at all about my location, "What happened to your prank war."</p><p>"We finished it last week," I shrugged. Every one had seemed to have forgotten about it. "I won," I informed them.</p><p>"I guess you really dont want us to come to your house," the twins teased.</p><p>"No," I informed them, as rest of the host club seemed to be out down like that, "It's just that I'm still jot entirely moved in. There are boxes everywhere, and I don't even know where half of my shoes are."</p><p>"Oh," the twins responded tilting their heads.</p><p>"Its not like I dont want you to cone, my house isn't exactly visitor friendly yet," I summed up.</p><p>"But once you are fully moved you will let us all come over?" Tamaki questioned.</p><p>"Si, padre," I nodded. I learned that none of them had the slightest knowledge of Spanish and like rubbing it in. "Yes," I clarified.</p><p>It was getting late and the guests were leaving. "We should play a commoner's game!" Tamaki declared, as there was plenty of time before we should leave.</p><p>"Ninja!" I declared, as Mori let me down.</p><p>"That sounds fun!" Honey giggled.</p><p>"What is it?" Haruhi asked. I guess it was never really popular in Japan.</p><p>"Well we all stand in a circle," I started explaining the game to them, " and we go one at a time trying to get each other out. To get out, you need to touch the person's arm. You can only do one motion to attack, and one to dodge the attack. It makes more sense when you play."</p><p>They were all for it. It was actually pretty hilarious, eight cute guys standing in a circle in fighting stances. I went first. I lunged for Haruhi's arm, as she had it stuck out in front of her. She quickly dodged it. Tamaki went next, and easily got Kyoya out, as Kyoya hadn't even moved. "Mommy, why didn't you even try!" he whined.</p><p>"Is it my turn?" Honey questioned. I nodded. He literally jumped in the air, and went down on Mori's arm. Mori jumped back to dodge it. I stood there in awe, no one else was surprised.</p><p>Hikaru cane and tried to get my arm, that was still out from trying to get Haruhi. I pulled it back. Kaoru went to get Haruhi, getting her out. It continued. Tamaki got Kaoru out. Hikaru got Tamaki out. Honey got Hikaru out. What was left was me and the two super humans.</p><p>My arms were up in the air, from dodging Hikaru's last attack. Mori came silently from behind me. I fell forward dodging it. I was now in a terrible handstand. "This is very uncomfortable," I commented. Luckily it was my turn and I just flipped over so I was right side up.</p><p>Now the two I was against had gotten the hang of the game and wouldn't pause between turns. So Honey came, and smacked down my arm as I was trying to gain my balance. I respectfully walked over to the group of observing hosts.</p><p>"How are they able to do that?" I asked, sorta out of breath.</p><p>"They are masters at martial arts," Haruhi explained to me, as the other host watch them go at it. "Honey is National champion of karati and Kendo, while Mori is the national champion of Judo."</p><p>"Why was I never told this," I asked, flailing my arms. "What am I doing with my arms?"</p><p>"You've been doing that a lot today," the twins commented. I ignored them.</p><p>"Don't worry they didn't tell me either," Haruhi reassured me, "oh, they are also cousins."</p><p>"That was fun," Honey giggled. As he sat on top of Mori.</p><p>"Bleansju," I screamed, confused out of my mind. I just fell onto the ground. "Isane.exe has stopped working."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouldn't we be opening up soon?" I questioned. It felt like there was too much time passing between me being there and guests arriving.</p><p>"We will not be opening up today," Kyoya informed me.</p><p>"We do need a break from the guests every now and then," Kaoru explained.</p><p>"Then why am I here?" I questioned, "I have plenty of tho ga I could do."</p><p>"I thought you finished all your assignments during free period?" Haruhi questioned. She was clueless at times.</p><p>"I don't just have school," I mumbled to myself.</p><p>"What else do you do?" Hikaru questioned. Thinking about it, the host club didn't know much about me. All I knew they knew was that I was an honor student, from america, that I was bigender, knew how to sew, and was artistic. Kyoya and Haruhi didn't count. Some of my guest knee more about me than they did. I didn't know much about them either, except Haruhi.</p><p>"Are you alright Isa-chan," Honey asked, noticing the strange emotion I had no my face.</p><p>"I just realized how little I know about any of you, or you know about me," I explained, running a hand over my face.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that," Kaoru started.</p><p>"What is my favorite color?" I asked him. I obviously popped the bible of ignorance that was around him. "Heck I know you shirt size, yet have no idea how to spell your last name."</p><p>"Then we shall spend this day getting to know each other better," Tamaki declared.</p><p>"How?" the twins questioned.</p><p>"The commoner game they call Truth or Dare," he said with a smile. Usually this was played at parties, and led to make outs. I felt like this wouldn't lead to that. "Isane," he pointed at me, "Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth," I shrugged. We were going to play either way.</p><p>"What is your favorite color?" he asked the questioned I used for expample from earlier.</p><p>"Purple, Dark purple," I answered. "Hikaru, Truth or Dare?"</p><p>"Dare," he shrugged.</p><p>"Don't have any physical contact with Kaoru until you go home," I said smirking. He instantly took a step away from his twin.</p><p>"Alright," he smirk at me, "Honey-senpai truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth!" he said, eating yet another piece of cake.</p><p>"How are you able to stay thin while eating so much cake?" Fred asked him.</p><p>"I don't know," Honey shrugged, "Probably has to do with character design."</p><p>"It is a lot of work to great an anime like this," Tamaki agreed.</p><p>"This feels more like a terrible fan fiction," I said, having it go unnoticed.</p><p>"Kyo-chan, truth or dare?" We had gone around accouple of times. I learned Tamaki plays the piano, and has no contact with his mother, that the twins sleep in the same bed, there favorite colors were oink and blue, they hate carrots, and there mom is a famous fashion designer, Honey had been to the US, and that Usa-chan giant his favorite stuffed animal (shocking us all), Mori likes Harry Potter, and has a younger brother, Haruhi has never seen any Disney Movie, and she has no extended family, and that Kyoya was unwilling to participate. They have learned I live with my mom and grandma, my favorite class is science, I knew how to cook, I was half Japanese, my birthday was literally a month after Haruhi's, and I loved videogames. (They liked choosing me)</p><p>Now we also have had our fare share of dares. Kaoru needed to drink an entire thing of instant coffee, and was sitting upside down. Hikaru also needed to not complain. Honey could only have one more piece of cake, then he never wanted another dare. Mori had spoken for more than ten seconds. Tamaki could hug anyone, or cry for rest of the day. Haruhi had to give Tamaki a hug(before his dare) and I was in the midst of styling her hair in a girly way. I had yet to say dare.</p><p>"Isane, truth or dare?" Hikaru asked me.</p><p>"Dare," I shrugged. None of there dares had been too bizzar, and it was about time for me to take one.</p><p>"I dare you to speak English for the rest of the time," he laughed.</p><p>"<span class="u">Why are you laughing this is an impediment to you, not me?</span>" I asked him.</p><p>"Huh?" Tamaki was confused.</p><p>"They're wondering why you're laughing, because it causes more problems for you than them," Honey giggled.</p><p>"<span class="u">You speak English</span>?" I was a little surprised.</p><p>"<span class="u">Yeah, Takashi and I are basically fluent at this point,</span>" he explained in perfect English.</p><p>"<span class="u">You have better grammar than most Americans,</span>" I informed him.</p><p>"What have you done?" Tamaki yelled at the twin. "We can't understand them."</p><p>"I can translate," Honey offered.</p><p>"<span class="u">If you want to change the dare it is fine by me</span>," I shrugged, leaning back in the chair, and almost falling.</p><p>"Just ask someone a question," Hikaru complained.</p><p>"<span class="u">Honey, you can just take my turn,</span>" I shrugged, having no idea what to ask. He quickly asked Tamaki a question.</p><p>"<span class="u">Isa-chan, I've been meaning to ask you this,</span>" Honey brought his attention to me, "<span class="u">Did you come her earlier last year</span>?"</p><p>"<span class="u">Yeah, why?</span>" I asked,pulling out my phone to check the time.</p><p>"<span class="u">Because I feel like I saw you before you even came to the host club,</span>" Honey explained.</p><p>" <span class="u">I came to see the campus in early November</span>," I shrugged.</p><p>"<span class="u">Was your hair pink?</span>" Mori questioned.</p><p>"<span class="u">Yeah</span>,"I nodded. It then hit me, "<span class="u">I'm an idiot..</span>.." I had met them when I came that day.I noticed that the entire club was wat hung us. It was weird</p><p>"English is so weird," Haruhi commented.</p><p>"<span class="u">Yeah," </span>I agreed, "<span class="u">Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo, is a grammatically correct sentence."</span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you sign this?" I asked my teacher. I was going to Japan for a week and needed to get permission from my teachers, not like they could stop me from going.</p><p>"Where will you he going?" he asked me.</p><p>"I'm going to Japan," I told him, not varying about giving him details, "I will also like to have all the work I will be missing."</p><p>"I'll have that for you," he agreed, "I haven't needed to sign one of these for your brothers, are they forgetting about it."</p><p>"No, its just me and mom going," I informed him, taking the sheet back and heading back to my seat.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Where in Japan!" Anita yelled. I finally told her about my trip.</p><p>"Tokyo," I said, "My mom wants to see how the renovations are going, and I got accepted into a school, and they want to meet me in person before the new term starts."</p><p>"What school are you going to?"another anime club memeber asked me. They had given up on actually watching an anime and was now questioning me about my trip, and moving.</p><p>"Ouran Academy," I shrugged. The one on the computer searched it and opened up the website. The projector was turned on and it was now on the wall.</p><p>"Its so fancy!" Anita exclaimed, "You got into quite the school, Slave."</p><p>"It has a great science department, but even better business classes," I explained, "Not to mention the entire student body is the children of the rich and famous."</p><p>"Everyone is going to try to become friends with you," a boy teased. Rich people had a tendency to take people and use them as charity cases, didnt help because of how I was.</p><p>"I will not let anyone know," I shrugged.</p><p>"Let's check out the clubs," the girl on the computer yelled clicking on the tab labeled clubs. She scrolled through, there were three lists, cultural, sports and other. There was only on in other, Host Club.</p><p>"Is a host club what I think it is?" I questioned,thinking of all the anime tropes there could be.</p><p>"You must find out," Anita laughed diabolically as she held my shoulders.</p><p>"I would prefer not to come in contact with anyone in that club," I confessed.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Mom," I complained as she was pulling me down the street, "I look terrible, you always say first impressions are important." My hair was away too long for my liking. I hadn't dyed it in a long time, last time I did it was red, so my hair from my shoulder down was a dirty pink. Now I was also dress in dark jeans,that I had worn the day before. I was wearing a simple blue shirt, which I put my jean jacket over.</p><p>"You were excited ten minuets ago?" she questioned. We were getting weird looks, as we were both speaking English, and I obviously looked American.</p><p>"Then I remembered this is a school filled with kids who have more money now than I will have through out my entire life," I complained.</p><p>"Not if you fall in love with one of them," my mom joked. I just shook my head at that. I sluggishly followed my mom to the bright pink school. As we made our way to the administration building I noticed a group of situdents playing a mix of kick the can and hide-n-seek. What I really took notice of was the uniforms, the girls were disgusting, but the boys were extremely fashionable. Either wya I couldn't afford one.</p><p>"You must be Isane, and her mother, Mrs Hayes," thee Dean of students greeted us, in English, but I assumed he would go back to Japanese I due time.</p><p>"It's actually Ms. Kazumi," my mom explained, "Divorce."</p><p>"Well it is still a pleasure to meet you," he said, returning to Japanese. "Why dont you go explore the campus as your mother and I talk about the details."</p><p>"Sure," I shrugged,not wanting to sit through all the business talk.</p><p>"The students are in club activities right now, so you might be able to talk to some," he told me before I left the office, and made my way back outside. I didn't nessicarily want to talk to anyone, so I just took a walk through the courtyard.</p><p>"Considering that," a boyish voice said from a top a tree, "I wonder if something really big is gonna happen before we graduate." I looked up to find a boy with blondish hair and a tall guy with dark hair. They were both in the highschool uniform.</p><p>In couldn't help but looknuo at them. They were pretty cute. I knew I shouldn't get feelings for anyone, as I would need to keep my scholarship, abd I had enough crushes on fictional people. They also said before the graduate, so they were probably seniors, or third years. Which was hard to believe for the shorter one. I doubt I would ever see them again after that day.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I called up to them. My voice was extremely high pitched, and naturally is. I just manipulate my voice to make it sound deeper. I had yet to prefect it speaking Japanese yet.</p><p>"Hi!" the short one said, jumping down right in front of me, "Are you knew here?"</p><p>"um, sorta," I shrugged, "I technically won't be a student until next term."</p><p>"We should show you around!" the short one offered, "Shouldn't we?" he asked his taller friend.</p><p>Quick thing, at the time I didnt know their names, and didnt really feel like remembering them. The only thing I remember was that one was short and one was tall.</p><p>This then lead to a full on tour of the high school building. I wasn't paying attention. I only went on it to be nice, and felt wrong refusing there help. I was extremely happy when I got a text from my mom to head back. "Thanks for the tour," I told the two, "But I have to get back to the dean's office now." I then ran off, hopping in what I thought was the right direction. Little did I know I just met some of my closest friends.</p><p>I didn't tell my mom anything as we walked back home. On our way to the gates we walked past the red hedge maze. I was staring down at my feet, and something caught my eye. With in all the red roses was one single black rose. I didn't even know those were a thing. I guess they were.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" I asked, spitting out the tea I was sipping.</p><p>"Many costomers have brought up the idea of you and Tamaki entertaining them together," Kyoya explained, "They say because you are both so diffent, one so open and the other so reclusive."</p><p>"I have no opinion on this do I?" I asked. I knew I had barely any opinion in the host club at the time. Not like I had any ideas to share.</p><p>"It will be fun!" Tamaki yelled hugging me from the side.</p><p>"We also have another set of costumes for you to make," he handed me another envelope. The theme; Fairy Tales. I couldn't wait to see how the club room would look. Bit they gave specific roles to everyone. Tamaki; Generic prince charming, Kyoya; Huntsmam, Twins; evil stepbrothers, Honey: little pig, Mori: Big Bad Wolf, Haruhi: Cinderella, Me: Little Red Riding Hood.</p><p>"Why are Haruhi and I the only specifically female characters?" I questioned. Knowing fully why, but still wanted to question it. "I mean you said people were suspicious of Haruhi being a girl."</p><p>"It's just cos play," the twins shrugged.</p><p>"Exactly, so why aren't any of you girls?" I questioned. Haruhi looked like she was going through some hilarious ptsd.</p><p>"It wouldn't be as cute," Tamaki explained.</p><p>"Are we done here?" Kyoya questioned, "We don't want to keep the guest waiting." The club went to greet the guests, as I pulled out my sketchbook. "I expect you to be as authentic as you were before."</p><p>"Do you know how twisted the two fairy tales you chose really are?" I questioned, thinking back to the original, "Red rodding hood literally gets eaten by the wolf, then the huntsman cuts his stomach open to let her and her grandmother out. Then in the original Cinderella the stepsisters cut off pieces of their feet for it to fit in the shoe, then proceed to be pecked blond by birds."</p><p>"That is quite horrific," he agreed, showing the tiniest amount of disgust. I picked up my things and went over by Tamaki.</p><p>"Oh Isane!" Tamaki sang ask joined him around the guests. I was going to give it a try, but I couldn't. I smiled and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail. The screaming of fan girls soon were blocked off by me putting my head phones in my ears.</p><p>No one seemed to notice until it was a change between costomers. "You really can't see these with your hair down," Haruhi commented, pulling out my headphones.</p><p>"Hey!" I yelled getting up, to get them back from her, but I was stopped by Tamaki coming and pulling me over to a new set of guests.</p><p>"Isane you look so great with your hair down," a girl commented.</p><p>"Its so feminine," another one agreed.</p><p>"mleh"I shrugged, throwing myself into a chair.</p><p>"Be confident," Tamaki declared, "You were blessed with good looks, be proud of them."</p><p>"It's genetic," I explained, "Both of my parents are of above average in looks so it would make sense that I would get traits considered good looking." For some reason whenever I was around Tamaki alone, In couldn't help but get super pessimistic.</p><p>"Wow," a girl commented, "You are so smart."</p><p>"I am an honor student," I reminded them. It was strange I was meant to be the reclusive one and was talking more.</p><p>"It just that you've become such a part of this school its hard to imagine you not belonging here," Tamaki declared.</p><p>"Thank Padre," I smiled at him, that was actually something really nice, "But aren't we many to be entertaining them." He still had no idea padre was father in Spanish , if he did I would probably be crushed.</p><p>"Of course!" he declared.</p><p>"Its fine," the girls giggled in unison. I think they were shipping us now. We were going to become the next Mor in and Honey thing.</p><p>"No it's not, Princess," Tamaki said, scooping up the nearest girl, "I should have never let something distract me from you." Okay, he was smooth.</p><p>"We are around each other for the entire club hours, so we are used to is being here" I gave them a small smile, " but I forget we only get to be around each other for a short time."</p><p>"I wish we could be around each other more too," the girls agreed, being brought in by my soft smile.</p><p>"You could always talk to Kyoya about the next time you we will be able to see each other," something I have mastered, plug ins. Kyoya has seemed to enjoy the fact I have. When before he would need to move around and put them in himself I can easily just bring it up in conversation.</p><p>"Oh," they all sighed. They were slowly melting in their chairs.</p><p>"Is this normal?" I asked Tamaki.</p><p>"That is a new reaction," he shrugged. It wasn't the last time that happened. I guess with the mix of my simple comments and Tamaki's outgoingness made the girls melt.</p><p>"You two make a great team," Haruhi commented, "I wonder what else you two would be good at together."</p><p>"What dose that mean Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned, blushing, "You're still my favorite daughter."</p><p>"Come on she doesn't mean us as a couple," I reassured him.</p><p>"Why not?" the twins questioned.</p><p>"The two halfers in one couple?" Kaoru shrugged.</p><p>"But the homo is our thing," Hikaru threaded. This caused both my and Haruhi to snicker.</p><p>"They're asexual," Haruhi blurted out.</p><p>"What?" Tamaki asked, confused about what it means.</p><p>"I dont feel romantic or sexual attraction," I clarified. "Besides,you're not my type." This earned a deathening (idk what that means) gasp come from Tamaki.</p><p>"But how can you know what your type is if you don't feel attraction?" Kaoru asked an understandable questioned.</p><p>"Just cause I am asexual now doesn't mean I always was," I shrugged, "I'm a teenager, I'm still figuring everything out, and trying to put it into words."</p><p>"I was just say you two make a good team," Haruhi shrugged,trying to bring us back to the original comment.</p><p>"I just want to make people happy," we said in unison. This caused us all to freak out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What should we do for Valentines Day?" Tamaki asked us all.</p><p>"You're the one with all the ideas boss?" the twins reminded them.</p><p>"But I thought of the Fairy Tale idea, forgetting that Valentines day is in under a week," he reminded us.</p><p>"Why are you so worried about this?" Kyoya questioned.</p><p>"Girls are usually the ones to give the gifts," Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"It is still a special day," Tamaki grumbled.</p><p>"Why don't we do an American Valentines day?" I offered, cause I ng them all to look at me for an explanation. "In America we dont really have a White Day, only Valentines Day, so both genders get the person they like gifts, usually its the men who do. Gifts are usually flowers, chocolates, and sometimes jewelry. Everyone also wears pink. We could get gourme chocolates and roses for every guest, I could easily make us all pink blazers to wear instead of our regular ones, and be a bit more flirtatious than usual."</p><p>"That is an amazing idea!" Tamaki yelled, and wrapped me in a hug. Those were are Valentine Day plans. Kyoya was in charge of the chocolates and roses,and I the blazers. He seemed happy we werebt doing a huge thing, and to be honest it felt nice being able to teach my freidns about my traditions, or at least different ones.</p><p>When the day did come I was super giddy and was the third to arrive in the club room. "You seem happy," Tamaki commented.</p><p>"I am!" I yelled, "And I also ate an entire box of chocolates this morning." I unzipped the the dress bag I had all the blazers in, I had also made matching ties. Everyone had a differnet shade of oink, except the twins. I pulled them out and gave them to the hosts as they came.</p><p>I was literally skipping around Haruhi, and Honey joined me. "Is the American alright?" the twins asked.</p><p>"They are actually like this a lot," Haruhi told</p><p>"She is?" Hikaru questioned. I knew they all understood my gender, some just see me more as one than the other, so miss gendering me was bound to come. My own family did it enough to numb me to it.</p><p>"The first time we ran into each other she was skipping around a grocery store," Haruhi told them.</p><p>"I'm getting dizzy," Honey commented, falling into a chair.</p><p>"I'm sure there is already a swarm of girls waiting," Kyoya interpreted us, "We should not keep them waiting."</p><p>"Yeah," I said, instantly stopped skipping and put an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. We each had a vase of roses hidden under the tables we were at for that day. Each of us had a different color. Haruhi had red, Honey had pink, Mori had dark blue, Hikaru and Kaoru had light blue and orange, Kyoya had purple, Tamaki had white, and I had black.</p><p>I couldn't help but stare down at it in the midst of entertaining guests. You could barely see the different petals, showing it wasn't dyed, but somehow natural. I googled it since the time I saw one in November, they would only grow somewhere in Turkey, and Ouran's rose garden apparently.</p><p>"Isane?" a girl got my attention.</p><p>"Oh, sorry the beauty of this rose is so captivating," I said, not taking my eyes off it. "But it would look better here." I reached over and stuck it behind her ear. I saw the other girls pout. For some reason only my guests got jealous of me giving attention to other girls. Probably because I was being more open to someone, and not them. The main goal of someone going after a secretive type is to have them open up to you. "Dont worry, there are plenty to go around," I told them with my signature innocent smirk, and pulled three more rose from beneath the table.</p><p>They giggled as I found the perfect way to work it into their hair. Even as they left, they had a hand gracefully touching then roses I had given them. "Ummm, Isane," my next costumer said. It was my last one for the day, and was a one on one.</p><p>"What can I do for you princess?" I questioned holding out a rose to her?</p><p>She shyly took it out of my hand with a blush. She held something out with another hand. "This is for you," she said bluntly. Every other customer had given me something today.</p><p>"Thank you princess," I thanked her, letting my hand grasp hers before I took the chocolates from her, "I could never turn down an gift from such a beautiful princess such as yourself. I only feel I will not be able to repay your kindness when the day comes."</p><p>"Its fine," the girl giggled. Just then the familiar tone froze my mind. The piano. It had been forever since I actually herd one. I knew how to okay it, but I only every played on a keyboard. I looked to see Tamaki was the one playing.</p><p>"It's amazing," I commented, I recognized the sing emidiantly. It was the only classical song I had memorized, which was an achevment all its own.</p><p>"Tamaki really is a good pianist," my guest agrees.</p><p>"That is an understatement," I said in awe, "He's memorized an entire sonata, for two pianos and playing both parts at once."</p><p>"Is something like that even possible?" she questioned.</p><p>"Only by masters and determined six year olds," I shrugged. He stopped, not playong the whole half hour of the song. He gained a small applause from the guests and hosts.</p><p>"Do you know how to okay the piano?" my guest inquired.</p><p>"Sorta," I shrugged, "I'm no Tamaki, but I can play."</p><p>"Could you play something for me?" she asked.</p><p>"I couldn't," I refused, having not played in front of anyone besides my family and piano teacher.</p><p>"What is going on here?" Tamaki asked, appearing from behind me.</p><p>"Isane-kun refusing to play something on the piano," the girl pouted.</p><p>"I..." I couldn't say anything before Tamaki pulled me over to the piano.</p><p>"Let's play a duet," he said with a smile, sitting down on the bench next to me.</p><p>"Heart and Soul?" I shrugged, knowing it was one of the first duets any pianist would learn. I started, as I was sitting towards the lower pitched keys. Together we played the cheerful song, filling the club room with a childish feeling.</p><p>It felt nice to play that song again. I would always play it with my sister. When ever we would get angry at each other we would just sit down at the keyboard and okay that song until we were reconnected. At the end of the sing I had a nostalgic smile smeared onto my face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My phone was beeping from below me. I reached down and turned it off, didnt need Meglovania playing as I was getting ready for school. I picked my crutches up of the ground and made my way to the light switch, balancing all my weight on one arm as I turned on my lights. I sat back down on my bed and got my legs on, which took around five minutes on a good day.</p><p>I easily got dressed and did my private morning routeen before making a public appearance in NY house. I walked along the hardwood floor to the kitchen. I already had my lunch made, but I still needed to make breakfast. I pulled out everything I needed at made a healthy breakfast. I ate my portion then put the rest on two plates, one for my mom and one for Grandma. I wrapped it in tin foil as I heard the beeping of my mom's alarm upstairs.</p><p>Exactly on time there was a knock on the door, which was my cue to go to school. "Hey Ami," I said, letting her in as I left for school. I slipped on my helmet and wrist guards, and kicked off on my skate board.</p><p>-------------</p><p>"See ya' tomorrow Harushi!" I yelled waving good bye to my friend, and made my way back home on my skateboard. I just was lost in thought as I glided my way across the concrete. It was nice how few cars used this road.</p><p>"Freak!"some guys yelled at me as I skated past.</p><p>"Morons!" I yelled back. It was sorta just a joke between us now. They were the one who tried to help me when they thought I was tourist. I still didn't now their names but I would skate past them every day, and we would yell insults at each other. The seemed to be around mg age, so it wasn't too weird.</p><p>"Obaa-chan!" I yelled into my house," I'm home!" I set my skateboard and safety devices on the floor, where I always kept it.</p><p>"Hello sweety," she greeted me, as she came to me to have out usually conversation, "How was school?"</p><p>"The same," I shrugged, "Kasanoda came to the host club today, and none of them said his name correctly." She knew all about the host club, and my classmate/friend Kasanoda. "What did you accomplish today?"</p><p>"I finished yet another puzzle," she said with a smirk. I felt bad for her, she was an active old lady, but she was confined to few activities because of her health.</p><p>"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, headingnto my room to change.</p><p>"It's your turn to decide," she reminded me. I quickly changed into shirts and a crappy tee shirt. I grabbed my headphones and went into the kitchen, to find Am in doing the dishes.</p><p>"You don't need to do that," I told her, trying to take the plate she was washing away from me.</p><p>"Its fine," she pulled it away from me, "I wat lunch here, then least I can do is the dishes."</p><p>"You take care of Obaa-chan," I reminded her, "That is enough." She was a house nurse we hired. My grandmother can't be home alone, so Ami was there while my mom was at work. I tried to convince her I could take care of my grandma, but she refused because of my medical state.</p><p>"Oh hush," she said, "Just let me do this, I'm almost done." I learned not to argue with her. I started pulling ingredients out of the fridge.</p><p>"Do you think I could slow dance?" I asked her. The club was planning an after school dance for the end if winter and start of spring, and I needed to learn how to also dance. I didnt know if my legs were capable of it, I thought they could but I wanted a bit of profession advice.</p><p>"You might need to tighten some screws, but you should be able to," she told me, shutting the dish washer.</p><p>I plugged in my head phones and started making dinner. I didnt even notice it when Ami left and Mom came home. I was bringing the food to the table when I noticed mom sitting at the table waiting for the food. "<span class="u">Didn't remember to buy a lunch again</span>?" I questioned. setting down her plate.</p><p>"<span class="u">I wasn't hungry</span>," she shrugged. It's weird, when we were in America we spoke Japanese at home, but now in Japan we speak English at home.</p><p>"<span class="u">It's not healthy to skip a mea</span>l," Obaa-Chan told her, picking up her chopsticks. Her English had slowly gotten better since we had been living here.</p><p>I attempted to eat with chopstick, failing miserably. I just slammed them down and used a fork, staging the chicken. "<span class="u">So there is something the great Isane can't d</span>o," my mom teased me. I just grumbled in annoyance. They both tried teaching me, I watched turotrials, but nothing worked for me. "<span class="u">How</span> <span class="u">did your friends like the costumes?</span>" I had brought the Fairy Tale costumes in that day, even though it wasn't until. next Friday, which happened to be my birthday.</p><p>"<span class="u">Same as befor</span>e," I shrugged. I instantly realized that we had finished unpacking, except for the box castle I made in the living room. "<span class="u">Could they come over next weekend, you know for my birthday.</span>"</p><p>"<span class="u">Thats a great ide</span>a!" my mom yelled. I didn't know why she was so happy, and we hadn't argued once yet.</p><p>"I'm going to go do my homework," I said, and dismissed myself from the table, barely finishing my dinner. I had a lot of work to finish. It was around midnight when I finished. My phone buzzed, indicating I got a text. I thought it was Tamaki having a freakout, but it was actually from Anita, the american one. I did the math and figured out it was nine in the morning there.</p><p><em>What do you miss most from America? </em>She questioned.</p><p><em>You.... </em>I responded, <em>and</em><em> rootbeer, twinkies, and Donuts. </em>I plugged in my phone and fell asleep. Having a dream of hanging out with my favorite anime characters.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The black rose. Because of its gloomy color it has been known to symbolize death and mourning, often used at funerals....</em>
</p><p>I pulled open the curtain, making sure the dress covered my legs. I was in my Red Riding Hood costume. It had a floor length light brown skirt, a dark brown outer corset, over the cream colored top with off the shoulder sleeves. Over me was a crimson, long, silk cloak, which I kept to hood up. I picked up the basket I pulled out of my Easter decorations and walked out to see the rest. I let our a little squeal. They all looked amazing.</p><p>Tamaki looked exactly like a prince. I based his costume of off the prince from Disney's Cinderella, but instead of it being white it was a dark blue, with white accents.</p><p>Mori, which possibly was the hardest to design, looked even scarier than usual. He had on a tattered white shirt, which you could see skin through. His dark brown pant were in the same condition. There was a life like wolf tail sew to the belt he was wearing, which wagged when he walked. On his head was some wolf ears, pulling it all together.</p><p>Honey was exactly as you would think. He was in an adorable pig onesy, which included a tail and ears. He had brought this, strapped to his face was a plastic pig snout.</p><p>The twins were not matching, for once. Kaoru was wearing a white dress shirt, and bright red vest with a rose pattern, along with slik black pants. Hikaru had on a dark blue jakey with double set of silver buttons, with a white biffy ascot sticking out around his neck.</p><p>Kyoya look different, which was understandable since he was the hunts man. He had on knee high boots, which I spent an entire day on the internet searching for. His pants were brown with red stains, which I assured him was just paint. He had on a brown (fake) leather jacket, which was undone bartically, showing off a simple whit shirt. I did force him to mess up his hair, because a huntsman would have hair jell, but he didnt have his glasses off. I did say it would look better, but didn't say he needed to.</p><p>"Where's Haruhi?" Honey asked, seeing me come out. Knowing what I made she probably wouldn't come out.</p><p>"Dose my daughter not want to come out," Tamaki asked, close to crying.</p><p>"I'll go talk to her," I said, going back in to the prep room. She was standing there, still in her school uniform.</p><p>"I'm not wearing that," she told me, looking ready to kill someone.</p><p>"Its more comftorable than it looks," I told her. I personally tried it on, as we were almost the same size.</p><p>"Then you wear it," she told me.</p><p>"But you can finally be Tamaki's princess," I teased her. She glared at me, blushing. "Fine," I agreed, "But you need to tell them, and convince Tamaki not to do the shoe bit."</p><p>"As long as I dont need to wear that," she agreed, and went out to break the news. I went back behind the curtain which had the dress in it. It was a floor length silver-whiteish dress. The skirt was layered and and a bordering dark blue pattern, the bioncide and a similar pattern on it, which took forever to do, and had off the shoulder sleeves. There was a long brown haired wig, with side bangs. I never had brown hair, but I looked decent. I had even ordered plastic glass shoes for this, but they were high heel, so I couldn't wear them. Instead I just carried one around.</p><p>"Happy?" I asked Haruhi passive agressivly as I came out. She just walked back in, honking my head as she went. Tamaki was staring off in the distance. "Imagining her in this?" I asked him. He did respond, so I took it as a yes. I actually wanted to see her in the dress too, but knew Tamaki did more. "Ship," I said making my way to the couch sitting next to Honey.</p><p>"You look great in this too," Honey said, trying to make me feel better. I did have a pissed look on my face.</p><p>"Thanks, but Haruhi would have looked better," I grumbled. "My skin is darker than hers, so the dress looks more white than silver, when on her it would have been more silver." I explained. As I was grumbling to myself Honey got up and went off somewhere.</p><p>"You but that much effort into make these?" the Kaoru questioned.</p><p>"We only wear them once," Hikaru pointed out.</p><p>"But I want the to look good on you guys," I explained, "Besides you have an expert level for me to go for."</p><p>"My daughter is so sweet," Tmaki yelled pulling me up into a hug. I saw Kyoya smirking.</p><p>"What's going on in the head of the Shadown King?" I asked, still getting a hug from Tamaki.</p><p>"You should know," he responded, reaching up to push his glasses, forgetting he didnt have them on. It was probably because of so many of them shipped us.</p><p>Once Haruhi was changed we opened the doors to the host club. The day went by quickly, which was filled with stopping Tamaki from doing the shoe bit. I was down with him by the time the doors closed.</p><p>"Do you think I could skateboard home in this?" I asked Haruhi. She just shrugged and went to change.</p><p>"Isane!" Honey yelled as he and Mori approached. "Happy birthday!" He yelled as Mori held out a long box. It was purple with a white bow.</p><p>"You didn't need to," I refused the gift.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Hikaru commented, "I forgot about that."</p><p>"Flapjacks!" I yelled, "I forgot, I am done unpacking, and you can come to my house this weekend." Tamaki made an excited noise and jump hugged me. "I'll text you my address later." I pushed him off of me. They all went to change, as I cleaned up so me of the mess. Mori and Honey were still trying to give me my gift.</p><p>"You're not going to leave me alone until I accept it," I questioned.</p><p>"We got something for Haruhi Last month, so we aren't just treating you specially," Mori explained. I took the box from him, and opened it.</p><p>"We didn't Know.what to get you," Honey explained as I was opening it, "So we asked Renge." Under the tissue paper sat something I had wanted since I was little.</p><p>"Katana!" I yelled as the hosts came back out. They really did ask Renge. I got non to this weird rant, nothing new, but it was about the best weapon, and I said Katana. Also when I bee quite a bit of fencing, as it was one of the few sports I could do, sure it was more of a a western style, but a sword was a sword.</p><p>"A girl shouldn't have a sword," Tamaki complained. I glared at him, its okay if he uses the wrong pronouns, but not refer to me as a girl.</p><p>"For your information," I said, starting to flail the still sheathed katana around. "I actually know how to use a sword." I lunged to jab the sword into empty air, but slid on the hem of the dress when I did. I landed on my bum, but the dress hand bunched up around where me knees should be.</p><p>They all look at me, freaked out. I started laughing awkwardly. Even Tamaki was silent, which was never a good thing. I got up and changed, as Haruhi was coming out.</p><p>-Haruhi's POV-</p><p>"Did Isane have a sword?" I asked as they rushed into the prep room to change.</p><p>"Did you know?"Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"What?" I wanted them to clarify. A lot of thing could have happened while I was changing.</p><p>"ISANE DOESN'T HAVE LEGS!" Tamaki yelled. The just have found out, how I didnt know, but they did. Isane just canenout of the prep room and rushed out before anyone could say anything to her.</p><p>"Were they in an accident?" Honey questioned.</p><p>"Maybe it was the same accident that killed her dad," Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"First, their dad isn't dead, their parents are just divorced," I clarified for them all, "And what they have is a birth defect call Aminia, bianimia in their case."</p><p>"They were born like that." Mori said, I wasn't sure if it was a statement or question.</p><p>"We've been to harsh, trying to get then to do so much," Tamaki said, acting all guilty.</p><p>"No you aren't," I said, getting angry for Isane, "They didn't wantnabyone to know because they would just be seen as a charity case, you were treating them how they wanted to be treated. The same as everyone else."</p><p>
  <em>Many don't the deeper meaning of the black rose. The death of old habits, and an adventure into a new journey.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Haruhi's POV-</p><p>I stood there waiting for a limo to pull up. I had convinced the host club to come to Isane's house with me. We were going to meet at my home then walk there together. They walked to my apartment every day, it can't be too far. I made my way down the stairs as a limo pulled up. "Say hi to Kaori for my!" Dad yelled as I left.</p><p>"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, wrapping me in a hug. "You look adorable." I was wearing a pink sun dress, much to my dismay, and my dad's pleasure.</p><p>"This is your first time coming to his house too," Kaoru questioned, prying Tamaki off me. I started leading the way, as I got directions from Isane.</p><p>"Yeah," I answered, "And you guys better not be too rude, like you were at my house. You were invited this time, act like guests."</p><p>"What do you think their house would be like Takashi?" Honey asked. Honey seemed to have been the least phased out of all of them, probably from be able to relate to them on some level.</p><p>"Western," was the only world he said. I knew the neighborhood, and it was in more of a historic part.</p><p>"Yeah, she probably need a house able to keep up with her abilities," Tamaki sighed, and the twins mimicked him. I stopped walking. They were even more of idiots than usual.</p><p>"Stop that," I snapped at them, "Yes they are different, but they are just as capable as any of us, possibly more than some. I've seen her climb trees and skateboard, we've all seen them able to hold their own against Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai even if it was just for a little while. Its not like the moment you found out was the moment they got like that. They were like that the entire time you've known them. THEY ARE EXACTLY THE SAME, SO WHY WOUKD YOU TREAT THEM ANY DIFFERENT!?"</p><p>Rest of the wall was in silence. Then we reached the address. "Is this it?" Tamaki questioned. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting either. Behind an average wall and metal gate was a traditional Japanese home, it even had a cherry blossom tree in the from yard. It was rare for houses to even have yards in Tokyo. Even though it still had it's traditional crime, you could see rebvations had been done on the house.</p><p>"Yes," Kyoya said, "It turns out that Isane's family has lived in Tokyo for many generations, and have passed down a house through the generations." If I knew this family I would know the gate would be unlocked. I reached out to see I was correct.</p><p>"What are you all doing here?" a familiar voice asked. I turned to see Isane come up on their skateboard, shocking the rest a bit. In their hand was a bag of fruit. They were wearing jean shorts, which showed her prosthetics, a blue tee shirt and purple hoody.</p><p>"You invited us," Kyoya reminded them, "So we came."</p><p>"oh," she laughed nervously, "I didnt expect you to come after what happened. But come on in." They took the gate from me and held it open for all of us. They also ran up in front of us to open the door. As they opened the for they yelled in something out in English. I really needed to practice mine.</p><p>What wwe were all shocked by, was the interior, and how it didn't match the exterior. Yes there were some paper doorways, but everything was western. Kaori-san popped her head out from a large doorway to the right.</p><p>"Oh, hello," she greeted us," I'm Kaori Kazumi, Isane's mother. Good to see you again Haruhi."</p><p>"I'm going to go out these away," Isane told us and walked down the hall.</p><p>"Hello Kazumi-san," Tamaki greeted her, "I am Tamaki Suoh, and this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."</p><p>"Okay, now that we got formalities out of the way," she aid as her smalls twisted into a threatening snear. I was sorta scared of Kaori-san. She was nice most of the time, but could threaten you the next. The scariest part she fulfills her threats. "Don't hurt my child," she told them, "If you as much as make her cry, I will ruin your life, it doesn't matter what your family is capable of I will."</p><p>"<span class="u">Mom!"</span> Isane came out and yelled at her mother.</p><p>-Isane's POV-</p><p>I knew Mom would do that. When it came to my friends she was extremely harsh. "<span class="u">You can't even wait until they are out of the entery wa</span>y," I mumbled to her, pushing her out of there. "Sorry, my mom's crazy," I informed them.</p><p>"It's not like she would actually go through with it," Hikaru laughed.</p><p>"She would," I informed them, "She takes her threats seriously."</p><p>"It scary," Haruhi agreed. She hadn't seen the extremes my mom went, but she saw her little threats, and how she went through with them. It was funny seeing all the scared looks on the hosts' faces. I has showed them into the living room and were settling down. "Can I get you anything? Tea, soda, coffee," I offered.</p><p>"What teas do you have?" Honey asked.</p><p>"Green, Earl, Chai, and cinnamon," I told them, remembering.</p><p>"We will all take green tea!" Tamaki declared.</p><p>"Kay," I said, heading to the kitchen, "Don't break anything." As I was waiting for the water to boil I pulled a root beer from the fridge. Anita had sent me everything I said I missed in the mail, except themselves. I had eaten all the twinkies, to my moms complaint, and had yet to open the donuts I his under my bed.</p><p>"Go back to your friends," Obba-Chan told me, "I'll bring out the tea when it's done." I was reluctantly pushed out of the kitchen by the small woman that was my grandmother. I went back to the living room.</p><p>Tamaki was walking around awkwardly, yet to notice I was there. No one had noticed my in the wide doorway. "Calm down boss," the twins naged him. Tamaki only stopped when the pictures on the wall gained his interest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you looking at Senpai?" Haruhi asked, walking up next to Tamaki. I wasn't even sure what they were looking at, my mom put up all the pictures. The rest of the club went up and started looking at the pictures.</p><p>"Do you think those are Isa-chan'd friends?" Honey asked.</p><p>"In which picture?" I asked, walking up to the group. I finally looked at all the pictures. They were of me and my siblings through out the years. "Those are my siblings," I told them with a smile. "My two older brothers, and my younger sister."</p><p>"Why don't they live with you?" Tamaki asked.</p><p>"Well, my parents are divorced, and my mom has full custody of me, while they have have shared custody of my siblings. My mom didn't want them to come when theyn didn't need to."</p><p>"It's got to be nice to be away from them," Kyoya commented. He did have siblings of his own.</p><p>"I miss them all the time, more so at school than at home," I said, looking at the most recent picture. It was the summer before sixth grade, the last summer before the divorce.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be the other way around?" Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"No," I shook my head, "They've been divorced for years, and my siblings only ever stayed over part of the time, so most of the time it was just me and Mom. But we did go to the same school. I always had a hard time making and keeping fitness, so my brothers became my friends."</p><p>"We'll be your brothers," Tamaki cried and wrapped me in a hug. I just stood there, letting him hug me. It was different from his other hugs. The others were tight and forceful, this was lose, like he was scared he wan going to break me.</p><p>"I don't need brothers," I laughed, as Tamaki let me go, "I need friends." I felt bad, I was sorta guilt tripping them into stay friends with me. I knew Haruhi forced them to come here today, I herd it through the door. Honestly if they treated me too differently I was going to quit the Host club.</p><p>"We are you're friends," Honey laughed, jumping up to hug me. He probably knew what it was like to be treated differently because of the way you were born. That would mean even if I lost being friends with everyone else I would still have three friends, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori.</p><p>None of us even noticed my grandma come in and leave the tea. I just watched as they all were talking. I didn't really have a place in this group. They seemed so close knit, and I was here, trying to make my way in. They had friendships that would follow them, but I would be missed, then forgotten if I went away.</p><p>"Isane?" Haruhi questioned. I didnt notice the tears falling from my face.I lifted up my hands and sipped away the tears, letting out a sigh.</p><p>"I know Haruhi forced you guys to come here," I told them, "It's fine if you want to leave, you can go." None of them moved. "Don't patronize me, I am not and never will be a charity case." I wanted to cry so badly, but knew I couldn't.</p><p>"What's gotten into you?" Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"I get it," In said, sounding angry, "I'm disabled, suposivly needs help. Just some thing to make you look better. I dont need help. Everyone tries to use me, I actually prefer the ones who are too confused to ever talk to me again. So if you fall in either, leave." It felt wrong saying that to them. I couldn't imagine school without them, staying after to entertain guest, playing piano with Tamaki, eating sweets with Honey and Mori, confuse the twins with riddles, trying to help Kyoya with the finances, walking home with Haruhi, complain about the others with her, I couldn't imagine going to school without them anymore.</p><p>"Have you lost friends because of your...." Tamaki started, not sure hao to say my condition.</p><p>"Amelia," I told him the medical term for my condition, "And I have. Many actually."</p><p>"Why would people do that?" Honey asked, sounding repulsed. Honestly I always was, people who look at me as less than human for something I couldn't even control.</p><p>"Because people are idiots who ng are more about looks than who a person is," I hissed.</p><p>"We promise not to treat you any differnetly than wen did before," Tamaki made a promise for all of them. They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>I wanted to tell them not to keep na promise they couldn't keep, but I couldn't bring my self to do so. "Thanks," I said with a believable forced smile. "Now instead of mopping around, let's do something." It was probably going to be my last time hang out with them, I wanted to enjoy it.</p><p>"We want to see your room," the twins said in unison.</p><p>"Perverts," the rest of usbcritized them. But then again, I could be wrong.</p><p>"What were you doing with all that fruit earlier?" Kyoya questioned. I almost forgot he was there, as he was so quiet.</p><p>"Real life fruit ninja," I said, as if it was something normal.</p><p>"Let's do that!" Tamaki desided.</p><p>"No!" My mom yelled from the other room. I just scoffed off her comment. I had already set everything bus so it would we safe.</p><p>"Shouldn't you listen to your mom," Haruhi questioned.</p><p>"I made it is perfect safe," I informed them, showing them the weird box I made out of old wood, "and what's the worst could happen? Losing another limb." Itbwas still too soon for those jokes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking to where I his my skateboard. It was the Wednesday after they learned about my condition. The past two days the had sorta been avoiding me, even Haruhi. Today ibrecived a text saying that Just Club activities were canceled for the afternoon, when Wednesdays were usually the bussiests. I guess I am back to having no friends. I smirked depressingly at the ground when two people came up behind me and picked me up. They were already carrying me off somewhere else before I realized it was the twins. Soon I was in a limo, alone. Most surprising was that my skateboard was next to me.</p><p>I pulled out my phone to text my grandma, <em>I think the Host club kidnapped me.</em> I just sat there as I felt the limo lurch forward. The window were tinted, so I couldn't see where I was being taken. I just flicked my phone case on and off. When the limo stopped I was pulled right out again, but by Tamaki. Haruhibwas also bout there with him, with a pissed look on her face.</p><p>"I'm just telling you this was all their idea," Haruhi informed me, looking ready to give up. In front of us was a lady glass dome. I reconized it, not personally, but from pictures. It was a large tropical indoor water park.</p><p>"I can't..." I was going to inform them I couldn't get my prosthetics wet, but I was stopped.</p><p>"No," Tamaki yelled, "You can not talk yourself out of this. You've been so down recently, and we have made it our goal to see you smile again." I was already being dragged into the building.</p><p>"Tamaki," I whibeed, as he continued to pull me along. I was resisting.</p><p>"There is no use fighting,"Haruhi sighed, "You will be brought in one way or another." She was right. I gave up the pointless fight and quickened my pace to match Tamaki's.</p><p>We soon met up with the rest of the host club, who were already in swimsuits. "Isane, settle this for us," Hikaru came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and his twin doing the same for the other.</p><p>"Do you prefer to wear male swimsuits or female swimsuits?" Kaoru asked. I felt like I've been asked the same question before, by them.</p><p>"I haven't ever worn a swimsuit," In told them.</p><p>"What?" all of them freaked out, except Haruhi and Kyoya. Kyoya just looked puzzled.</p><p>"As I was trying to tell Tamaki before," I explained, "I can not get my prosthetics wet, so I've never been swimming, and can't." I watched their hopes and dreams drain out of them.</p><p>"I told you guys this," Haruhi told them.</p><p>"We're sorry," they all apologized at once. I was shocked. Could I be angry at them. They were trying to be nice, but they didn't know.</p><p>"You didn't know," I shrugged it off. "To me it just mattered that you tried."</p><p>"So can we still have fun?" Honey asked bouncing up and down.</p><p>"Sure," I agreed with a half smile. The host club scattered. The only one that stayed was Haruhi. She nudged something against my arm.</p><p>"I got this from your mom," she told me, holding another bag herself. I looked in it to find a change of clothes, a manga I had been reading and water colors. She knew me. It was surprisingly heavy just for that. I opened up another zipper to find my calapsable crutches. I knee I could then get in a pool then, but it had been forever since I actually swam. I have no memories of it, just pictures.</p><p>I realized I had been following Haruhi to the changing rooms, once I rammed my face into the door. "Ow," I muttered and walked in.</p><p>"You alright?" Haruhi asked, concerned. I just waved my hand at her and walked into the stall. I changed out of my school uniform into the clothes my mom backed for me. There were tattered short jean shorts, a plain light blue tank top, and a lose white button up shirt to go over, along with the swimsuit I had for the sake of having a swimsuit, but I didn't put it on. I stepped out to find Haruhi struggling with the back of her one piece.</p><p>"Need help?" I asked her, slinging both my bags over one shoulder.</p><p>"Got it," she said in victory as the sound of straightened elastic on skin echoed through the changing room.</p><p>"I'll go find the guys," I told her and walked out. I followed the main path, which led to an area almost in the center of everything. There is were I found the wet host club having a water gun fight. I felt something warm leak from my nose.</p><p>"That is one delayed nose bleed," Haruhi commented.</p><p>"Woh," I gasoed in amazement, "My first nose bleed."</p><p>"Really!" Haruhi said, sounding as if I just told her I walked on the moon. The dripping wet Kyoya walked over and crouched down the dab at the blood dripping from my nose.</p><p>"Don't want blood on the ground," he informed me, "Could attract animals." I pushed away his hands, and took the tissues from him.</p><p>"I just walked into a door," I informed them, not wanting to think it was from any other reason, which it probably was.</p><p>"You're still not smiling," Tamaki complained.</p><p>"There is blood leaking from my nose," I informed him, "Why would I be smiling?"</p><p>"Come on American," the twins complained, "You've been so distant."</p><p>"Well you haven't been too chummy either," I reminded them, "When people find out about my amelia they usually want time away from me."</p><p>"We won't abondon you," Tamaki promised, remembering what I told them over the weekend. I was actually pretty open for the secretive type. There was a chance I would them. I could go back to the US if I wanted to, or even further. It would be easier if I wasn't to close to anyone.</p><p>"And if you leave us," Kyoya butted in, "We will find you and bother you until you come back."</p><p>"You guys really are idiots," I laughed, let a smile slip.</p><p>"My child is smiling again!" Tamaki yelled, pulling my into a wet hug, being cautious of my prosthetics. I will learn over the next week was because he was freaked out by them, and not because he knee they couldn't get wet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The spring dance will take place the evening after finals," Kyoya informed us. "Haruhi you will be in charge of teaching Isane how to dance. We will have the rest taken care of."</p><p>"Its hard to believe I started my second year of highschool seven months ago, and am about to finish my first," I joked. I had informed them all of how America starts highschool a year earlier than them.</p><p>"Still coming to my house to study?" Haruhi asked.</p><p>"Yea," I agreed. We then started host activities. Since finals were in two weeks we stopped doing actually hosting, and were getting ready for the dance. Let's just say teaching me to dance was a struggle, I literally had manufactured feet.</p><p>"We need some sort of twist at this dance," Tamaki said, as Haruhi were taking a break.</p><p>"Two to our own could come dressed as girls," Hikaru offered.</p><p>"Yeah you two would look great as girls," I agreed sarcastically. We still couldn't think of a twist for the entire day. Haruhi and I then brought our minds to keeping our scholarships as we studied. Ryoji was aperiently out with a friend, while I got a text from my mom saying she was going out.</p><p>I was ready for diner when I got home.My after noon had been filled with dancing and studying, both my mind and body was sore. Too bad I needed to make dinner. I had given up and made instant noodles nd reheated some chicken, as Obaachan said they already ate.</p><p>"Just go to bed," she told me, seeing me failing at staying awake.</p><p>"I need to make sure mom gets home safely," I said, slappong myself. I hadn't even bothered changing out of my uniform. Almost on cue the sore slammed shut. I walked my mom, looking dazed,and blushing. "Are you dating Ryoji-san?" I asked I had been hopping it was so, but I was too tired to limit my thinking.</p><p>"I would call it that, yes," she surprisingly answered, must have been drinking. There was then a knock on the door. I got up, since Mom just colasped on the ground, and I was going to go to bed after I checked the door.</p><p>I opened it to reveal, Isac. He was still as tall as ever, even taller than Mori. He had Mom's hair and skin tone.His hair was cut into the style of Levi from Attack on Titan. We did have the sane round face, and thin nose, he just had a sharped jaw. In his hands were two duffle bags and a suit case. "Did you tell him?" I asked my brother, having every ounce of exhaustion leak out of me.</p><p>-Kyoya's POV-</p><p>"I'm sorry," they bowed at is again. What was with them today, they were being a bit stereotypical. "But I can't participate in club activities today, and maybe the rest of the week."</p><p>"Why Isa-chan?" Honey-senpai asked them.</p><p>"Family things," they shrugged it off in a hurry.</p><p>"What is it?" Tamaki asked, lulled up there hand, to be close to him. "We can always help you if you need it."</p><p>"It's nothing," they shrugged, pulling their hands away from the blond. They were obviously bidding something, and they seemed a bit more reserved recently.</p><p>"Can I still come over to study?" Haruhi asked them.</p><p>"Yeah," Isane nodded, "I gotta go." With that they ran out. They were true to their word, and didnt make it for rest of the week. We were all fine with it, until Thursday.</p><p>Tamaki and I were at the front gates, waiting for a delivery of party supplies we ordered. Across the street there was a guy, seeming to be waiting for something. They were about our age, but even taller than Mori-senpai. Someone ran across the street to them. We recognized them instinantiously, Isane. Fromnthe awkward way they ran, dark purple hair, and the lone purple blazer.</p><p>The guy got smacked on the arm by our friend, only to pick them up and out them on their shoulders. "Put me down," we could hear them yell from across the street. The guy got onto Isane's skateboard and the two went away. Tamaki obviously looked the same way I felt, confused and hurt.</p><p>We didn't even bother waiting for the shipment to come, and went back to the club room. "Isane has a boyfriend!" Tamaki yelled as he slammed the door.</p><p>"We aren't sure of that," I pointed out. For all we knew it was just a friend, which I doubted.</p><p>"Isn't she asexual?" Kaoru questioned.</p><p>"She did say it was for sure," Tamaki continued to freak out.</p><p>"Is Isa-chan replacing us?" Honey-senpia seemed close to crying.</p><p>"Don't worry, I have a plan,"Tamaki declared.</p><p>-Isane's POV-</p><p>I slammed open the door to Music Room three. I was right. "What is wrong with you?" I asked. Haruhi walked up behind me. I was yelling at all of them.</p><p>"<span class="u">Calm down</span>," Isac came up totry and calm me.</p><p>"Hey Isac," Haruhi greeted them and went to go work on something. I pushed my brother out of the way and faced the rest of the host club.</p><p>"What the heck?" I asked them.</p><p>"We want to get to know your boyfriend," Hikaru explained, from bidding behind Mori. I should have known, they really were stupid.</p><p>"Guys," I sighed shaking my head. Isaac came over and rested his elbow on my shoulder, "This is my brother, Isac." All of them stepped out, with a look of relization on their faces. "He's now living with my mom and me, and I've been helping him adjust to it after school."</p><p>"So these are your friends," he teased me.</p><p>"Like any of your friend are normal," I reminded him.</p><p>"Compared to yours, yeah," he smirked.</p><p>"So," Hikaru butted in, "Will you be going to Ouran too?" He and his twin pulled him away from my brother.</p><p>"Naw," he waved it away, "I'm not smart like Isane."</p><p>"Truest thing I've ever heard," I agreed. Isac stayed for rest of the afternoon, helping out with the more manual tasks, and annoying me.We just said goodbye to Haruhi when I decided to ask him the question bugging me. "Which one do you like?" I asked him with a smirk.</p><p>"Well," he started, "They are all hot, but I am intreged by Kyoya and Mori."</p><p>"Hmm," I shrugged, "Warning though, Tamaki and Haruhi are in love, just fail to reconize it."</p><p>"Oh, but who do you like?" He asked, crouching down and poking my cheek.</p><p>"I am focusing on my education, not my nonexistent love life," I reminded him.</p><p>"Its Kyoya," he said bluntly. I just glared at him. "We have the same type. I mean my boyfriend is Jason."</p><p>"You didn't tell me that," I stopped walking.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't like it, you were still hung up on him," he shrugged and continued walking, "but its obvious you have plenty more love interests."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Harushi," I screamed, with my Helium induced squeaky voice. There were a few extra balloons from setting up, so I was going to annoy people with it.</p><p>"I didn't think you calling me that could get any more annoying," she complained. I sucked in another breath of helium.</p><p>"I think I can finally hit that note," I laughed then sung the highest note possible. "Yeah!" I laughed, clasping onto the ground.</p><p>"Isane," Kyoya walked over to look down at me, "I would prefer to keep my hearing."</p><p>"Sorry, Kyoya," I laughed, having the helium wear off. My voice was its normal high pitch, which I usually hid.</p><p>"Isane, could we have your help!" Kaoru yelled at me. I got up and went over to them. Once I was close enough I was literally pulled behind the pillar with them. Tamaki was also there.</p><p>"Could go get your brother to come?" they asked in unison.</p><p>"Why?" I asked. I was also wondering why we were hidding, and not having this conversation with everyone else.</p><p>"What better twist, than reunited brothers," Tamaki explained, close to crying.</p><p>"Torn apart lovers," I shrugged. It was the first one that came to mind.</p><p>"Would you prefer to dress up as a girl?" Hikaru teased me.</p><p>"Yeah," I answered, surprising them all, "My brother doesn't know how to act in Japanese society, or interact with people. Just don't make Haruhi wear a dress." They were true to their word. I showed up to the school, in normal clothing only to be taken away by the twins to the prep room to change.In there was a mint mermaid style dress with a single sleeve, along with a brown wig. I quickly changed, luckily I did my make up before I came, so I was good to go.</p><p>Everyone was gone by the time I was out, so I made my way down to the dance on my own. I got there when they were finishing the welcome speech. "You may notice we are missing our secretive Host, Isane," Tamaki exclaimed, "Do not worry, they are here. The first to find them will be greatly rewarded. Now let the festivities begin."</p><p>I made my way to Haruhi, along with all her fan girls. I knew the fan girl squeel,but it was always towards fictional people. I knew the entire host club knee the dress I was wearing, which no one else was wearing.</p><p>"May I," Haruhi asked me, holding bout her hand. I giggled as a reasons. We both walked out to the dance floor. The moment I was sure no one else could see I took the forced smile off.</p><p>"I was wondering why they had you teach me to follow and not lead dancing," I laughed, bring my voice back down.</p><p>"If they have their mind set on something there I nothing they won't do about it," she shrugged.</p><p>"So what is the reward?" I asked, nosing fully well I wasn't told it.</p><p>"The last dance," she shrugged. Neither of us knew how that was a reward. "I assume not with you," she teased me, "because you can barely follow." I would have smacked her, but that would have given me away too easily.</p><p>"Are our plans ready?" I asked her. We had our own little thing planned. Since we had just finished our finals that day, Honey and Mori were technically no longer highschool students. We made them cupcakes and were going have a little party for them in the club room. None of the others hosts knew about it, we just wanted it to come from both of us.</p><p>"I brought some streamers," she informed me, "If we leave before the last dance we should have enough time to set them up." With that the song ended. Because each host was expected to dance with a different guest every time.</p><p>I was then free to wonder around, and mess with the guests. I stood behind a group of girls, and spoke in my Kyoya voice, feaking them all out. Once I had gotten all my kicks. I went and stood behind a pillar. "Blue isn't really your color," said a familiar voice, I turned to find Hikaru standing there.</p><p>"Yeah the ones who picked it out really didn't know what they were doing," I teased him, knowing fully well it was him and his brother who did.</p><p>"Want to come with me somewhere?" he asked me. I was still just waiting for Kaoru to pop out from the mass of girls. I thought I would never see him not with his twin.</p><p>"Don't you need to be entertaining the guests?" I honestly wondered. But out of everything I wanted to get out of the stuffy ball room.</p><p>"I am," he smirked at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the ball room through a back entrance. He let me go when we got to the rose maze. "What are your plans for summer?" he asked me. It was nicinf being out in the cool spring air. "After we go to the beach of course." The host club was planing a little trip for in a couple days to go out to the ocean, with some guests and stay a night.</p><p>"Probably gonna hang out with my brother," I shrugged. I was actually gonna go back to America for a week or two. Isac needed to do to settle something's for him living with us in Japan, and mom didn't want him to go alone. I was probably going to jist hang out with my friends for the week, and bother some old teachers. But I knew if the host club knew they would insist on come in with, so only Haruhi knee, and would only tell them if appsolutely necessary. Which would be a day after I leave.</p><p>"I've been mean to ask," Hikaru said, turning around to face me, "Why did Isac just come to Japan, and at such a weird time too?"</p><p>"It's because of our dad," I sighed, it was about time someone in the host club learned, Haruhi's didn't even know about this. "He's very conservative, doesn't believe there is a difference between sex and gender, and that the only true love is between a man and a woman. With me he thought I was crazy and put me through a lot of therapy, but in the end my mom just got full custody over me during the divorce. But Isac's gay, he didn't know till a couple years ago, and his it from him. But our dad found out and kicked him out with a plan ticket to Japan."</p><p>"I'm sorry for daying this," Hikaru started, "But your dad's a dick."</p><p>"No need to be sorry about the truth," I laughed, my smile never really faded during the entire explanation. It had been years, it was just how it was now, and I was used to it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I glared up at the sun through my sun glasses. I loved the beach, but hated the sun. Now with my prosthetics the be each could be a beach, but I grew up in San Francisco, I went to the beach frequently, so I would say I became a master at beaching with fake legs. To stop water and sand from messing with them I wore rain boots, with khaki caprees tucked into them. Since I was sexually a girl I still needed to over my top, which I did with a dark blue tank.</p><p>It was weird all the other hosts were shirtless in swim suits and Haruhi and I were in summer clothing, under an umbrella. I was taking the liberty of not having to do school work to read. It was a man ga, and a girlier one. I hid it behind a paper sleeve of a Harry Potter book, so they guests wouldn't get suspicious.</p><p>"Are you sure you two don't want to go swimming?" a treo of guest asked us.</p><p>"And risk getting a tan," I joked, " No way. But that shouldn't stop you two from having fun." I smiled at them, causing them to giggle as they walked away.</p><p>"Is it possible to get sun stroke without being in the sun?" Haruhi teased me. I set my book back down, making sure it was fully covered. I glared at her above my glasses. I got up and walked away from the traitorous female.</p><p>As I walked I could feel the difference in the terrain. My legs would sink into the sand, making my legs lopsided. I slowly approached to lapping waves as I walked. The water pushed up against me, shifting my balance a bit.  I could only imagine everything else. I could never feel the sand between my toes and water splashing into my legs. I got the closest with letting sand flow through my fingers and sitting in the beach without my prosthetics on.</p><p>"Isa-chan!" Honey yelled my name, rubnibg up to me with a pale in his hand. "Want to help me and Taka shi build a sand castle."</p><p>"Yes," I agreed with determined enthusiasm. Ever since I was a kid the only activity I could do at a beach was build sand castles. It was also nice to create another memeory with those two, as they were going to college. Sure they were going to a college in Tokyo, but they still weren't going to Ouran.</p><p>When he said sand castle, he was not joking. With my artistic abilities, Mori's height and strength, and Honey's seemingly endless energy we made a literal sand castle. It was sturdy, and wasn't constantly crumbling. It was large enough for Honet to be able to walk in it. It even had a functioning moat.</p><p>"Is it wrong that I want to smash it?" I asked them as we were admiring our work in light of the setting sun.</p><p>"No," the two graduates said at the same time. We silently agreed to demolish our work. I took the west wall while they got the north and south sides. They knocked theirs down with a sick martial arts move. then came me.  I ran at it, jumped and slammed into it, feet first.</p><p>I was laughing as I sat up from the pile of sand. I stood up and shook a bunch of sand off me. Moro offered a hand for help, and I was glad deep in sand. I tired to pry my leg out, only for my prosthetic to come off. I assumed it became loose in the jump. I just started laughing again, having an idea come to my mind. I could do it, since all the guests had left, and it was just the host club left on the beach. "I have an idea," I told them sitting back down in the sand.</p><p>-Ten Minuets Later-</p><p>I was sitting in the sand, with my legs stuck in the sand, as if they were buried. I had taken off my prothstetics and the two had put them with rest of my things. The two had left, and I just waited a bit. "Hey, could you help me get out of here?" I called over to rest of the club. I wiggled, as if I was having trouble getting myself out.</p><p>"Why did you even burry your legs of you couldn't get back out?" Hikaru questioned. The otber ones my age came ocer to me. I saw Haruhi, she knew exactly what I was doing. She sighed, and walked away, in the direction of our thing, probably getting my prosthetics for she. I was done.</p><p>"Just grab an arm and pull," I told them, pretending to be pissed. They did exactly that. When I was free, by just my numbs, they both screamed from surprise. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. I curled up into a little ball as I laughed. It was a painful laugh, but was so joy filled. I accidentally snorted as I laughed, making me laugh harder.</p><p>"What is all the commotion?" Tamaki questioned, walking over to us, only to let out a girlish screech when he saw me without my prosthetics. I looked to see that Kyoya had came with, but was still the same as ever. At least he was predictable, of sorts.</p><p>"You guys really couldn't tell what they was going to do?"Haruhi's questioned the twins, as she handed me my prosthetics.</p><p>"They come off," Tamaki said in horror and amazement.</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded, terribly stabbing them back on, "Or did you think I lived with plastic and metal strapped to my deformed legs?" Let's say the little stunt I pulled earned me the silent treatment from three of the club members for rest of the day, even though I repeatedly said I was sorry. I mean I've scared the twins more.</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  <b>A/N - I need to add this, it is also sorta the inspiration for Isane's amelia.</b>
</p><p>Kyoya loomed over me. He was shirtless, his hair was still moist and his glasses had gone missing. I was scrunching up, and leaning back, trying to make as much room between us as possible. "You can pay me back with your body," he told, as of it was the most normal thing. I got he was just trying to show how it would be easy for someone to take advatage of me, but I saw an opertunity.</p><p>"Alright," I shrugged with a normal smile. I sat down on the bed and rolled up my pant leg. I started fiddling with the straps that made sure my prosthetic would stay on.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked, getting a little flustered.</p><p>"I mean, they cost a good amount, I'm sure you would get a good chunk of money for them," I said, enjoying seeing him flustered, "but they were specially made for me, so I don't know if you will be able to sell them." I was holding out the prosthetic to my friend, who looked done with me.</p><p>"Isane," he sighed my name, shacking his head. "Just put your leg back on and go to bed."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked out of the airport, back into the beautiful city I was born in, San Fransisco. Not like you could really see it from there though. Our mom didn't want us staying with our dad, so she had made a hotel reservation for us. It wasn't like one of the fancy hotels in the more touristy part of the city, but it wasn't a total shack. I looked out the window, which I could see the familiar night skyline of the city.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep!" Isac yelled at me. We stayed awake the night before, to get used to the sudden time change quicker. We actually got there the day before we left, because time change. I climbed into my bed, not even bothering to take of my prosthetics.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Back in Japan, choas was insueing. Haruhi was enjoying the quietness of her apartment, with her dad at work and no host club. Almost on cue her phone rang. She saw the number, Tamaki. She answered, not even botherjng greeting him before he yelled at her, "Isane's gone missing!" Haruhi sighed, she knew exactly what was going on. "She's not answering any of our calls or texts. I even went to her house, only for an old lady to answer the door."</p><p>"Tamaki, that was her grandmother," Kyoya's voice appeared through the phone. "You've met her before."</p><p>"It still doesn't explain why she isn't answering our calls," Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi wondered how she thought the entire club wouldn't be in the call.</p><p>"What do you think happened?" Honey cried.</p><p>"They were probably on a plane," Haruhi sighed, wanting the madness to end. They all made a confused noise. "Isane and Isac left for America earlier this morning, and were probably on a plane when you tried to call them. They probably landed by now, but its night over there and they were up all last night so they could transition to the time difference."</p><p>"Why didn't my child tell me they were going back home!" Tamaki cried.</p><p>----------</p><p>I was on the top of a hill. A hill a knew all too well. "You ready for this?" Anita asked me. She had convinced her parents to let her miss school that day so she could spend the entire day with me. She had long brown hair with simple side bangs, she was wearing jean shorts and a blue tee. She was sitting on her bike, with her helmet on.</p><p>Tied below her bike set was a jump rope, with both ends dangling free. I was holding the ends behind the bike. I was wearing wrist grads and a helm at, as her old skateboard was by my feet. Before I left for Japan we wanted to master going down the hill in that fashion, but failed to do so. Now we were determined to do so before I needed to leave once again.</p><p>I nodded and she pushed off. I hoped on the skateboard and was pulled down the hill. "For Narnia!" I yelled as we sped down. I waved back and forth, making sure I was always the right length away. She. we reached the end of the hill we trubed right down a street, to use up the last of our momentum. We had finally done it without a flaw.</p><p>----------</p><p>The entire host club was walking through the air port, even a very grumpy Haruhi. She didn't even bother questioning how they got the proper money to be here. "How we going to find Isa-chan now?" Honey asked the blond. Who just stopped, he hadn't thought that far.</p><p>"I have her father's address," I you a stated, "If she's not there, someone there is bound to know where she lives."</p><p>"I wouldn't count on that," Hikaru mumbled, only to have Haruhi hear it.</p><p>"What was that Hikaru?" she asked him. It was strange to her, everyone besides the group was talking to language she didn't know.</p><p>"Isane and her father don't have the best relationship," Hikaru shrugged, "Wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know she was in the country."</p><p>"To the Hayes household!" Ta mako declared. They both knew once there was an idea in his head there was no bringing it back out. As they drove they passed a couple of teenagers as they passed. One was on a bike, pulling another on a skate boar with a jump rope.</p><p>----------</p><p>"Are you alright?" Anita asked me, I was barely eating the donut I had in my hand, which from the facr I hadn't had one of these warm in months was an alarming statement. Yes I shouldn't eat too much sugar because of my health, but I still ate one of these donuts once a week before I moved.</p><p>"The limo," I shuddered. It wasn't like there weren't limos in San Fran before, it was just that I had a bit of anxiety with them bow. I've been forced into one a couple times, and I always relate them to my friends at this point. Yes they were my fitness, but I wanted to spend some time without them, with my American friends.</p><p>"Is limophobia a thing now?" Anita teased me, as she nudged me with her elbow. I just pouted and took a large bite out of my donut.</p><p>-------------</p><p>The door the the tall house opened up. On the other side was someone we all had met. Isac. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a hushed voice, as if there was someone he didn't want to know that he was talking to someone.</p><p>"We're looking for Isane," I explained. Fearful of anyone else in the club talking.</p><p>"She's probably at Gray Park," he shrugged, "If she's not, just text her." Isac quickly explained, then shutting the door in our faces.</p><p>----------</p><p>I was swayibg on a swing at Gray Park. I used to live across the street from this park, so Anita and I would always hang out here. There was a small play set, with plenty of swings, by the rest was a hilly field with Sim scattered trees. You could see the ocean, and part of the Golden Gate Bridge to the right when you sat on the swings.</p><p>"You made friends with the Host Club," Anita laughed after I broke the news.</p><p>"It's a long story," I sighed, just the thought of them gave me a slight headache. "But they're chill."</p><p>Just as that statement left my mouth. "Isa-Chan!" echoed through the park. As a group of six guys and one pissed girl walked up the hill towards us.</p><p>"Sometimes," I sighed, slidding off the swing, onto the mulch ground beneath me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you alright?" Anita laughed, at my misery, as if she didn't notice the Host Club walking up to us.</p><p>"I'm done," I groaned, staring up at the clouds. Why would I expect any less from that crew. Maybe it would have been nice, if ya know, they gave me a call. Maybe even a text. Their constant blowing up my phone ended hours ago, and the just seemed to disappear.</p><p>"Isa-chan," Honey popped into my field of vision. "Are you alright?" He wasn't speaking English, so Anita couldn't understand him.</p><p>"So adorable," my friend gasped, obviously about the soon-to-be-college student above me. But she didn't know he was older than us.</p><p>"I'm fine," I sighed sitting up, wiping dirt off on my pants, "I thought it would have been at least one day, until you showed up."</p><p>"You knew we were coming?" Tamaki screeched, pulling me into a hug.</p><p>"You are highly predictable," I shrugged, I just wanted to get away from them for a week. It wasn't like I was gonna die.</p><p>"Are you Isa-chan's friend?" Honey asked Anita, who I am sure was close to having a hot guy melt down. She dose that a bit too often.</p><p>"It speaks English!" Anita frealed out, full on calling Honey an It. I was free from Tamaki's hug and just started banging my head against the metal poll of the swing set.</p><p>"What are you doing?" the twins questioned me. I didn't bother responding. I was hoping Anita would never meet the Host club. She would not wait to do something entirely embrassing for me. She happened to be the only person able to embarrass me.</p><p>"I tried to stop them," Harubi told me, stopping my head from hitting the pole with her hand.</p><p>"How are you even here?" I asked her, "I thought you didn't have a passport."</p><p>"I acquired one for her," Kyoya said, as he watched the interaction between Anita and Honey. Honestly I felt those two would kill each other, but I don't know. She dose have a week ness for cute things.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, she knows very little Japanese," I told them, "So, if you want to talk to it would work best if it was in English."</p><p>"Oh and then they came into my room, arms filled with old soda cans," I quickly over heard the story Anita was telling. I knew exactly which one she was talking about.</p><p>"Anita!" I yelled at her, "If you tel them any more I will tell your parents about the tattoo you got.</p><p>"You wouldn't," she glared at me.</p><p>"Try me," I glared back at her. "Not like there is anything you could do to get me back." We continued to glare at each other. For sometime.</p><p>"I hate you," she grumbled giving up and trying to out glare me. I just smirked at her. "So I hear you're the secretive type," she teased me.</p><p>"I am not having this argument again," I sighed, bidding my face in my hand. The hosts probably thought it was from annoyance, but in reality I was hiding my blush. If they saw me blushing, I'm sure I would get convicted of first degree man slauter.</p><p>"Isane," Tamaki came up to me, "You still have yet to introduce your friend."</p><p>"Hello I am Anita Binsley," she introduced herself, in the only Japanese she knew. "That's all I know," she laughed awkwardly. Honey then took the task of introducing everyone.</p><p>As he was making his rounds, my phone started ringing. The caller I'd showed it was Ian, my other brother. "Yeah," I answered, taking a couple steps away from the group of my friends.</p><p>"You should probably come home," he told me, skipping all the greetings. "Dad knows you're here, and wants you to come."</p><p>"Ian," I sighed, "How did he find out?" I asked, I wasn't going to go there and talk to that monster of a man.</p><p>"Isac's here getting his stuff," Ian explained, "And appeariently some people came asking for you."</p><p>"I'm not going there," I told him, "I refuse to see that man." He was my father, but all had to thank him for was my life. Not like it was that great. I would live without it. Sorry, bad joke.</p><p>"Then he'll come find you," Ian sighed, we both knew his tendencies.</p><p>"Like he'd make a public scene," I scoffed hanging up on my brother. I turned around to see Kyoya standing right there.</p><p>"Who were you on the phone with?" he asked in perfect English. It surprised me, not that fact that he could, but that he did.</p><p>"Oh, just my brother," I shrugged it off, even though I was scared. My father never liked any one of my friends. He called them terrible things, and I have no idea what he would call them if he did meet them.</p><p>"Slave," Anita came up and grabbed my shoulders, "They've never been to a true pizzeria!"</p><p>"There aren't really in Japan," I informed my friend. Kyoya raised his eyebrow at the nickname she called it. It was because originally in the US constitution slaves were only considered 3/4 a person, which was how much I was. It made a lot of people question our relationship.</p><p>"We need to take them to Rosie's," she declared. It was our favorite pizza place. They had this weird pizza which full on had potato wedges on it. I didn't fight her, as she lead the group of Japanese to the pizzeria.</p><p>"¿Que pass? (What's up?)" she asked me. She probably noticed how I was nervously playing with my sleeves. We both took Spanish, so we would sometimes talk to in that language to confuse my mom. I was so happy none of them knew Spanish.</p><p>"Mi papá quiere yo ir a su casa para hablar, (My dad wants me to go to his house to talk), " I explained, trying to make sure my face didn't cantourt into a sad expression. "Pero yo no fue y él buscar para yo. (But I didn't go, and he's looking for me)" She just laughed and ruffled mg hair. She was always fine with the mention of my dad, but once his presence was made fear would be the only thing felt.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi's POV</p><p>We were all sitting in a strange restaurant. The others were just as confused. I was sitting at the end of the table, next to Tamaki-senpai and across from Isane. I only ate one piece of pizza, but understood why Isane always wanted pizza now. But even so, I seemed to be the only one to notice it, she only took one piece, and only took one bite from it.</p><p>As people started fighting over who would pay the bill I noticed Isane take out their phone. They had been doing it the entire meal, but this time it was more hurried. "Hey mom," I heard them say after they put it up to her ear. "Yeah," they mumbled, having their eyes widen, "She's right here." They brought their phone away from their face and held it out to me. "It's your dad," they told me, with an apologetic look on their face.</p><p>"Hello," I said through the phone.</p><p>"Haruhi Fujioka!" my dad yelled at me through the phone, "Why are you on abother continent!?"</p><p>"Dad," I sighed, sliding into the chair, "I was forced to come by the host club."</p><p>"Well that doesn't dismiss the fact you didn't tell me!" he yelled at me. "I needed to learn about it from Kyoya."</p><p>"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'll see if I can get them to bring back soon."</p><p>"You better, now give the phone back to Isane, their mother wants to talk to them," he giggled, I sighed and gave back the phone. Isane excused themselves and went just outside the restaurant.</p><p>"What's wrong Harubi?" Ta man I asked wolfing down his fifth piece of pizza.</p><p>"That was my dad," I sighed, "he wants me to come back." They had already calmed down about the fact Isane had went to another country without telling them. They needed to treasure them many times that they would be back in time for school.</p><p>"We can head to the airport after we say goodbye to Isane," Kyoya told us. Then the two older students got engrossed in the conversation with Isane's friend, Anita. From the looks on their faces made me wish I knew English. Luckily both the twins were just as confused as me.</p><p>3rd person</p><p>"Yeah, I feel bad for them sometimes," Anita sighed, "Their first crush, from a very young age, down right rejected them for something they were even questioning at the time. Now he's dating her brother."</p><p>"I thought Isane was asexual?" I you a questioned. Anita scoffed at this.</p><p>"She's straight af,"  Anita told them before there was a bunch of yelling from outside. The bill had already been pay, so we all rushed out to see what was going on. St and I there was Isane, clenching their fists and staring at the ground. They appeared to be shaking, for what reason was not known.</p><p>In front of them was a man, who was obviously their father. He had their natural blond hair and gray blue eye color. He was extremely tall, about seven feet tall, so he towered over his child. His face was contourted into a sour pout, as if he was watching a dog take a shit in front of him. He was wearing a suit, but the tie had been taken off and the first couple of buttons were undone. Even through the material of the blazer you could see the baldging of his muscles.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Hayes," Anita said, with a forced smile, skipping up to be next to her friend. "Sorry, I've been pulling Isane around all day. Didn't I could survive without them for that long."</p><p>"Anthony," Mr. Hayes sighed that name. It was once her's but she abondonded it long ago. She was born male, but she was trans. She had yet to get an actually sergery, but her parents did get her heromones. "Dont get involved, this is between me and my daughter." She was scared of him, like ever sane person should be. She just backed away.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Hayes," Ta kaki came up to him, completely ignoring the tension. "I am Tamaki Souh, I am Isane's friend from Japan."</p><p>"Stay out of this Tamaki," Isane hissed at him.</p><p>"Great you made more homosexual friends," the grown man gagged. This shocked all of them who could understand what he said. "Can you not find anyone who is in a stable mind set."</p><p>"Shut up!" Isane yelled at him, it was their first time ever talking back to him. They couldn't take him insulting their friends anymore. "Don't talk about my friends like that. You can insult and degrade me all you want, but never bring any of them into this."</p><p>"You're mother really is raising a wild animal," he scoffed in shock, "Haven't even taught you to respect you're father."</p><p>"You aren't my father!" Isane yelled. Their voice sounded firm, but they were scared out of her mind. They never took their eyes off the sidewalk. They were glad their back was facing their friends, as there was tears dreaming down her face. "Yes, biologically you are, but you have never been a father to me. You were so grossed out by me as a baby you refused to do anything with me, same when I was a child. You never took an interest in me. I was just something for you to deal with. Then when I told you about my gender, I expected you would understand, like a father would. But you didn't you thoyght I was crazy. I'm sure if Mom wasn't there you would have put me in a mental asylum. So yes, for my life I have to thank you, but stay out of it."</p><p>"We should go," Mori said, pushing rest of the host club away, "Harubi needs to get back home."</p><p>"I'll tell Isane, you said good bye," Anita called back to them. It was silent until they were at the airport.</p><p>"Is it wrong that I'm happy about this?" Hikaru laughed.</p><p>"How would you be happy about this?" Haruhi questioned. She could understand part of what Isane said, as the started talking in Japanese at one point. They all understood the jist of it.</p><p>"Isane will never leave us,"Hikaru answered, "If she hates her dad that much she probably wouldn't ever want to leave her mom."</p><p>"Isane would never leave us," Honey cried, "Right Takashi?" Moro hummed in agreement. They were all silently debating this though. She had been so happy around her friend. She didn't eve. argue with anyone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Haruhi's POV</b>
</p><p>"Hey Haruhi," the twins greeted me as I walked through the school gate. I was a little anxious about seeing them, not about anything about me, but because of Isane. I promised not to tell them, but I might need to talk to someone about this.</p><p>"Do you know what class we are in yet?" I asked, want in to skip the chit chat, so there was no chance on mentioning Isane.</p><p>"We wanted to check with you and Isane," Kaoru explained, "We're is he?"</p><p>"Oh, they always got to school super earlier," I shrugged, just walking to where the class roster was posted, "I wouldn't doubt they've already talked to the teacher." The twins didn't question and just followed me to the buliten board. I searched for my name on the second year classes. I was in 2A, which meant Isane wasn't, thanks to our scholarships.</p><p>Hikaru leaned over my shoulder to look at the list. He found his name and poked it. "Here I am," he said, he was in class 2A with me, "But you aren't on here Kaoru."</p><p>"What?" I questioned. I looked over the list too, not seeing his name in the same class as his twin. I found his name in 2B, just below Isane's. "Yeah, you're in 2B." I pointed out his name to him, trying to cover up Isane's.</p><p>"Yeah," Kaoru pushed me out of the way, "At least Isane's in that class." He shrugged. It appeared that they were fine with this, but wveryone was watching them. Like they all knew what was going on.</p><p>It was fine actually, except for the fact Hikaru contiueously tried to talk to me during instruction period. I was more worried about the fact Kaoru would notice his friend that was meant to be in his class, wasn't. I was brought up to the club room during lunch, very reluctantly. I was basically dragged by Hikaru.</p><p>"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, seeing my appearance. "How was my daughter's summer?" He had me stuck in a hug. I slowly felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I wiggled myself out of the hug.</p><p>"I spent most of it at home," I shrugged, "Learned my dad and Kaori-san are dating." This earned a little gasp from Tamaki. It wasn't really a joyous moment when a learned. It was sorta something to try and lighten the mood.</p><p>"Is there a chance my daughters will become sisters," Tamaki asked with excitement.</p><p>"Isane would like the fact you called them 'daughter'," I scoffed, I could perfectly imagine her pissed face glaring at him, and her clenching her right hand, as if ready to punch something.</p><p>"Speaking of Isane," Kaoru came up and joined our conversation, "Where is he?" I was dreding that question. "He wasn't in class."</p><p>"She wasn't?" Hikaru asked in surprise. Which cause both Ta man I and Kyoya look surprised. I guess word hadn't reached them yet.</p><p>"They're in different classes," I told them, not wanting the twins to try and pull something on them. Isane wasn't there to put them in line. The two third years looked even more surprised.</p><p>"Who do you think would split up those two?" Tamaki asked in shock, "I couldn't even find a way to separate them."</p><p>"This could help their brother love act," Kyoya pointed out. He just left it as that. Isane would try and explain it for us. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Kyoya sighed. "Where is Isane, it is so much work nor having them here to explain things to you?"</p><p>"I'm worried," Hikaru confessed, "They might have stayed in America."</p><p>"Her father could have forced her to stay," Tamaki gasped, looking off in the distance, having a day dream of something that didn't happen.</p><p>"They are still enrolled," Kyoya said, looking at his laptop, "It just says they are absent for medical reasons." I looked down at my shoes, with a grim look on my face. "You know something don't you Haruhi."</p><p>"She complained about feeling a sick a lot last year," I shrugged, it wasn't a lie, "She might just have a fever or something." There was a chance of that, but it wasn't what I knew.</p><p>----------</p><p>It was the day after I got back from America. I had woken up, I wasn't sure what time it was, my internal clock was a little messed up thanks to the international traveling. All I knew was that I heard crying from the other room.</p><p>I walked out to see my dad comforting a crying Kaori-san. "What's going on?" I asked, "Is there something wrong with Isane?" It was the first idea that came to mind. I sat down on the floor across from them.</p><p>Kaori-san slowly gained control of her breathing. "Haruhi, what I'm about to tell you," she sighed, wiping tears with her sleeves, "You can't tell it to anyone else."</p><p>"I promise," I agreed. I wanted to know what was wrong with Isane. Sure they could be annoying at times, and highly unpredictable, they slowly became one of my best friends. No my best friend. I wouldn't know what to do without them.</p><p>"Well, firar you need to know about Isane's health," she started, "Isane was born dead. Her heart stop she. I was in labor. The doctors managed to restart her heart though. That wasn't the end of her medical issues. She has low blood pressure and would faint a lot as a toddler. Her immune system is little to nothing, and would get sick a lot. She also had heart problems, which we learned are genetic as my mother has the same problem. But she had two heart attacks growing up, but the doctors always said she would be fine." I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. "It's sorta obvious now why Isane never told anyone about any if this. But just yesterday she had another heart attack. No one was with her when this happened. She had died, but Isac soon found her had called 911. She's alive now, but in the hospital. The doctors say she need's open heart surgery, since her heart is beefing properly."</p><p>"Will she be alright?" I asked. I sorta wished we hadn't left. We could have been with her when it happened. Then again what could I do, not like I know CPR or anything.</p><p>"I don't know," her mother cried burrying her face into her hands, " I also have no idea how I'm going to tell mom this." I had no idea how I was going to keep it from the host club.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking through the empty halls of Ouran. It was after school hours, and I just went to talk to my teachers, and get the work I've already missed. I had been absent from the first couple weeks of school, and was going to leave early for a couple weeks too. I was just listening to the instructions of my doctor. It was about five or so, so I knew the guests would be gone frommthe host club by now. Feeling as if I needed to talk to them I made my way to music room three.</p><p>I didn't bother knocking, and just went in. They were all over the place. I didn't see Honey or Mori, then I remembered they were in college now. "Isane!" someone gasped my name, next thing I knee I was in a hug. It was Haruhi. My told me she told her, things were going to be awkward. But luckily her hug wasn't too harsh and didn't disturb my stitching.</p><p>"Isane!" the rest of the club came over to us. "Where were you?" Tamaki questioned.</p><p>I laughed awkwardly and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "Sorta had open heart surgery," I told them, fearful about how they were going to react. They were silent, deadly silent. "But I'm fine now. I just need to recover. I'm actually gonna start coming to school tomorrow. I'll be back hosting in under a month." I just felt like I needed to fill the emptyness. There is always meant to be noise around these people.</p><p>"Why?" Hikaru questioned, "Was there something wrong?" They all seemed to be wondering the same thing. I looked to Haruhi, for some level of comfort.</p><p>"I had a heart attack," I shrugged, not wanting to go fully in to it. They just stared at me in worry. I didn't want them to start crying. "Don't worry," I laughed, "Its gonna take more than death to take me away from you guys." Tamaki came over to me, and gave me a hug, which wasn't bone crushing. "This is a bad time to say this, but I have to go," I told them, "I need to go to a doctors appointment."</p><p>-The Next Day-</p><p>I was sitting in my desk, face down in my arms. I was tired, I almost always was. I was waiting for class to start. "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see Kasanoda was there, "You haven't been to school for a week. Usually people don't miss the fist week."</p><p>"I had a medical emergency," I explained to him, " I still need to leave at lunch because of it." He sat down in the desk in front of me, had had pried my head off the desk to do this.</p><p>"Is it alright if you tell me what happened?" Kasanoda questioned. He was one of my fee friends outside the host club, but I wouldn't say we were on the level yet.</p><p>"I had a surgery," I shrugged, putting my head back down.</p><p>"Are you asleep," a familiar voice came up and poked me in the shoulder. I turned my head to the side to find Kaoru was sitting next to me. He seemed to be missing his double, which confused me.</p><p>"Where's Hikaru," I questioned, having a slightly depressed look pass over his face.</p><p>"Oh, we're in different classes," the twin explained. I assumed that was why he looked sad.</p><p>"Wake me up when class starts," I groaned, pulling my blazer up to cover me head. I felt him pat my head through the fabric.</p><p>When class was done, which I almost fell a sleep in, it was time for me the head home. I took one step out of the classroom, to find the rest of the host club stabding in the hall. "Isane!" Tamaki yelled, waking me up. "You're going home now, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded, "I wish I could spend more time with you guys, but I can't push myself." I still felt uncomfortable and in pain because of wound. Most people would be still at home at this time, but I pretended to be better is I didn't get behind in school, and to see my friends.It also hurt my family to see me in pain.</p><p>"We'll walk you to the gate," Hikaru offered. They all clumped together behind me. I was even surprised to see Kyoya going on with this idea.</p><p>"Its fine," I turned down the idea, "I don't want to take away time from your lunch." I didn't want to be a hassle for them. "I don't want to keep my mom waiting." I called back to them as I walked off. Really if they wanted to they could have followed me, but they didn't.</p><p>The days to follow where a similar pace. I always refused for them to walk me out. Now it was the weekend, and I was working on Mt. Homework. Didn't help that Isac was there, waving his feet in my face. "Don't you have something to do?" I complained, slappinf his feet away from me.</p><p>"No," he laughed. It didn't help that his feet were close to my insision, and I needed to make sure he didn't disturb it. Then there was the sound of the doorbell through the house.</p><p>"Isac!" my yelled from her office, "get the door!" I stuck my young out at him as he rolled off my bed. I just continued with my homework, getting a bit confused. I needed something to do besides that.</p><p>"Isa-chan!" a high pitch voice called out and something jumped onto my bed. I looked up from my homework to find the entire host club, even Mori and Honey was there.</p><p>"Hey," I greeted them all, throwing the papers on the floor, "I didn't know you were coming." I was happy to see them actually, just surprised to see them.</p><p>"We wanted to visit you," Tamaki declared, taking a look around my room. There was actually a lot of stuff in my room. There was my bed, my desk, a bunch of book shelves filled with books and art supplies, and I keyboard. And all the walls where layered with drawings of mine, spanning back years. All my clothing was Hi den behind a door, which my mom allows me to paint over.</p><p>"Well your visit is highly appreciated," I laughed, glancing at my homework laying on the ground.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things seemed to finally return to what most likely can be called normal. I went to school for full days, and was able to do club activities that weren't too challenging. I could sleep at nights, and not fall asleep during class. The worst part is that I can't have any caffeine, so I was still tired through out the day. Because of my still healing wound, I couldn't wear a binder, or bra for that matter. It wasn't like they were huge, but if I wasn't careful someone was bound to notice. I new two have noticed so far, Haruhi and Hikaru, at least it was just them.</p><p>"Heyo!" I greeted them as I walled into the club room. I was not surprised to see it was all decked out with traditional Japanese décor.  What surprised me was that usually when the club room was like that, they would wear something along with it, but they hadn't asked me to make anything.</p><p>"Your kimono is in the changing room," Kyoya said bluntly, everything seemed to be business with him. I guess he was like that, always needing to compete with his brothers. He didn't know I really knew. But I hate for him to find this out, my mom works for the Ootori Group. He would hang it over my head constantly if he knew. "You will be with calligraphy."</p><p>"K," I agreed, snapping a finger gun at him. It became a habit after my time at home. I still have no idea where I got it.</p><p>"One more thing," he stopped me before I went into the changing room, "Redye you're hair, it is painfully obvious that your hair is two different colors."</p><p>"Alright senpai," I laughed in agreement, "I'll do it this weekend." That was my first time ever calling any of them senpai, it felt weird. I always thought it, but always kept it in, as if Anita would pop out any second and make fun of me for doing so.</p><p>I looked at the kimono in the changing room for a good minuet before changing. It was the usual silk, with a base color of a light purple with sakura branches for a pattern. The belt thing was a light pink to match the flowers. It was long enough to fully cover my legs, and for some reason it was even a male's kimono, so I didn't need to worry about the belt being to high and messing with my wound. I changed, keeping my tank top on underneath. I struggled to do the belt myself, but managed.</p><p>I walled out to see guest had already started to arrive. They limited my number, trying not to rush me into anything. I felt like I was just being a pain for them doing so. I walked over to Kyoya, who rarely had guests. "Why didn't you ask me to make the costumes today?" I questioned. That was one of the few things I agreed to originally do in the club.</p><p>"I... We," he quickly corrected himself, "didn't want to put too much pressure on you. You still need to recover from your surgery." Of course they did. They felt like they needed to help me, so they didn't give me a job I agreed to do.</p><p>"It would have been fine," I told him with a smile, I didn't want him to know I was displeased by this. "It would distract me from the pain." I laughed and walked away. I was eyeing a cup of tea as I made it to where the calligraphy was. I didn't even know how to do calligraphy, and I think they knew that. My handwrittibg in Japanese is horrific.</p><p>I forced myself to smile and entertain the guests as I was used to. For some reason smiling hurt more than it did when I first started. But that pain was soon replaced by another. I felt a painful throbbing in my chest. I knew what was going on, I probably irritated my wound in some way. I just toughed through the pain until my last customer left.</p><p>I rushed into the changing room, without saying anything to anyone. I didn't want to worry them. I went behind a curtain and pulled of the sleeves of the kimono, letting the top fall over the belt which stayed in place. I saw a litrle pink line slowly becoming farker on my white tank top. I peaked in to see there was an area bleeding though the gauze I had on. It did that sometimes, when I break the scab over it. I just needed to change the gauze. I poped down some pain meds to ease the pain and changed the gauze. I didn't want the others to see the bloody gauze, so I put it in my bag to throw away at home. I quickly changed back into my uniform, hating the fact I wasn't wearing pants.</p><p>When I step out from behind the curtain I found a twin waiting in the backroom. Hikaru was still in his kimono, when he could have easily changed if he wanted to, we had other  curtains. "What chu doin'?" I questioned, slinking up to him.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head as his face pinkened. I just gestured for him to continue. "I'm sad that we aren't in the same class, more so that you are in the same class as Kaoru. I'm jealous he gets to see your smile more often, and soend more time with you. I wish I could always hear your sarcastic comments, and have your confidence." I wasn't confident, i was scared out of my mind. If i said the wrong thing, or did something wrong, I didn't know what would happen. I just play it off like I was say exactly what I wanted to, but I still limited myself sometimes, okay, most of the time. I was confused about where this was going. Well I had one idea, but I refused to believe it. "I get that there isn't a chance of you returning the feelings I have, but I still want you to know them."  He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I like you Isane, more so than I have anyone else." I didn't know what to do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sorta tried to forget what happened the day before. But it was sorta hard when Hikaru's look alike was sitting next to me. Everytime I looked over at his confused face, it made the memory resurface. The feeling of his warm arms around me, the sincerity of his words. It made me feel bubbly. I mean my asexuality was more forced upon by myself, I knew I could develope feelings for people, but it takes time, then I sorta ignore Them until they were unbearable. Did I do that with Hikaru?</p><p>"Hayes," the teacher yelled my name, "Have you managed to learn how to sleep with your eyes open know?" I used to fall asleep a lot the first weeks I got back. The teachers were fine with it for a couple days, but quickly got sick of it.</p><p>"Sorry sensei," I apologized, shacking myself out of my head. We were learning anatemy and physiology. Something I was proficient at, so I didn't need to pay too close of attention. I felt a paper start poking my elbow. It was a note, which Kaoru was giving me. <em>Want to eat lunch in the rose maze? Without the others.</em></p><p>I mean they were our friends, but I didn't really enjoy eating around them. I usually bring a more american lunch, which causes them all the question me about it. IT A FREAKING PB AND J, ITS NOTHING SPECIAL. Anyways, sometimes it would be nice not to have to deal with that. And I wouldn't need to face Hikaru until club time then.</p><p>I wrote back. <em>Sure, but they might be able to sniff us out. I think Tamaki isn't half French, but half blood hound. </em>I flipped the paper back over and slid it back to the twin sitting next to me. I could hear him snort as he read it. He wrote something down and slid it back to me. <em>More than likely Kyoya has a tracking chip on all of us.</em></p><p>We continued to pass notes through out class. The teachers never noticed, which surprised us both. We were obvious. You could hear us fold the paper and giggling. I guess they didn't really care. Little did I know, I already knew everything they were teaching. That's a little much, I was familiar with everything they were teaching.</p><p>When class ended, we quickly packed our stuff and left, before any other hosts could find us. I lead the way out to the rode maze maze, while singing the Mission Impossible theme. I put my hand on the right wall and started walking. "What are you doing?" Kaoru questioned, taking note of my hand.</p><p>"Its a trick for mazes," I explained," if you follow either wall you will a eventually find what you're looking for."</p><p>"You're what I'm looking for," Kaoru said. I thought he was practicing for hosting, or more hoping so.</p><p>"Smooth," I laughed, "But save it for the guests." He stopped walking, a step later I did too. He reached out and grabbed my other hand.</p><p>"You're always so happy and enthusiastic," he said, smiling at the ground as his face turned pink. The same reaction as his brother. "Even when you're a lone. You just so independent." I'm actually not, I have so many people I rely on, and I couldn't survive without doing so. But I didn't want to break his bubble. "You said yourself that you're still questioning it all. So, will you at least try going out with me."</p><p>I just let an unintelligent sound escape my mouth. "Gotta Blast!" I yelled and ran back the short way we came. The moment I knew I was out of his sight I stopped running. I mean, I felt similarly to how I did with Hikaru, maybe I accidentally gained feelings for both of them.</p><p>I didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't even know if I liked either one, maybe I just needed to hear those things and was happy because of it. And could I become between those two. More importantly I had no idea where I was. I had left the rose maze, and was wondering around the school grounds.</p><p>"There you are," said a familiar voice. I looked away from the ground to see Haruhi walking up to me. Maybe we were both wrong, maybe Haruhi was the one who knee how to find us. "We got worried when you and Kaoru didn't show up at the lunch table."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," I laughed nervously, playing with my hair, "I sorta got sick of them questioning my lunch and wanted to eat somewhere else, and Kaoru followed me. But then I lost him." I shrugged. Usually I was good at lying, but it was painfully obvious that I was.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what is really going on, or are you going to stick with that lie?" she asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>"It doesn't have anything do with my health," I told her, "But I don't want to tell the truth. I'm not even sure if it is..." For all I knew the twins were trying to get me back for what I did during the prank war. But wouldn't they have done it at the same time, and they felt so sincere. I wished I had a doctors appointment so I could miss host club.</p><p>"Alright," she sighed, knowing not to push it, "I'll eat with you." We found a shady place beneath a tree. "It was weird actually," she told me, "Hikaru didn't seem overly surprised when you didn't show up. He was surprised however that Kaoru was with you."</p><p>"Well they are attached at the hip," I joked, maybe it wasn't pay back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was skidish, always watching out for the twins. They would always try to find me, when I wasn't with someone. So when I wasn't with a guest I was either bothering Kyoya or Haruhi. I was arguing with Kyoya, about the fact there were no pictures to sell of me. Somehow I even managed to avoid the hidden cameras he still had set up.</p><p>I didn't notice when my next guest arrived. "You're such a money hore," I growled at Kyoya, who was still perfectly calm.</p><p>"Are you Isane?" a first year asked me. They were stand in behind me. I spun to face them. They had bright blond hair, up in stuby piggy tales. Like every other female student she was wearing the school uniform, but didn't appear to be tailored.</p><p>"Why yes I am," I greeted her, giving her a bow. "How can I help you princess." I had one hand behind my back, and flipped off Kyoya as I showed her to a table.</p><p>"Oh, you don't need to call me that," she got all flustered over the fact I called her princess, "My name is Kaori, Isane-senpai." I got a bit flustered myself. This girl had the same name as my mom, and that was the first time someone ever called me senpai. The other guests usually called me kun. "Did I say something wrong?" she gasped, noticing the look on my face.</p><p>"No, it's just that you have a very beautiful name," I said, "It matches your complexion." She was one of the strangest Ourand girls I've seen, beside Haruhi and I. I liked her, she wasn't scared to be herself.</p><p>"I'm not here for hosting," she frantically said, blushing so her face was bright red.</p><p>"Then why are you here Kaori-chan," I asked, sitting down across the table from her. I loosened my fake smile a bit.</p><p>"Teach me to draw!" She declared, stabding up from her previously sitting position. That was the most confident I've heard her the entire time I've known her.</p><p>"May I ask why?" I asked. It could just be a ploy to get special treatment over other guests. For some reason my guests were the only ones to get jealous.</p><p>"My father is a famous artist, Andrew Marks," I recognized his name, wasn't he French or something. I've googled some of his work, it was close to my style, but in paint. "He wants me to be able to follow in his footsteps, but he doesn't have time to teach me. I want to surprise him, since he's sending me to Ouran."</p><p>"Sorry," I said with an apologetic look, "I don't think I'll be able to help you." I wasn't surprised by what happened next. Tamaki literally appeared beside me.</p><p>"Isane!" he yelled, not even bothering with the fact. Kaori could still hear him. "The host club promises to help everone who ever walks through those doors."</p><p>"What about me?" I questioned, "When I walked through those doors you forced me to join your club." At the time I didn't think it was helping me, but thinking now, I'd probably be super sad of they hadn't become my friends. I probably wouldn't even be going here anymore if they weren't my friends.</p><p>"What would have happened if they hadn't?" Haruhi questioned, setting down a cup of tea for Kaori. She knew what was exactly going on in my head.</p><p>"Alright, I'll give you that," I scoffed, "I would probably be living in differnt type of hell if you weren't my friends. But any ways it's not that I don't want to help Kaori-Chan. It's that I can't."</p><p>"What?" Kaori asked, "I know you're a great artist, I've seen all the drawings girls have bought." Okay, add that to the lost of things I needed to talk to Kyoya about.</p><p>"It's not that I can't draw myself," I sighed, hoping what I was about to say would make the slightest amount of sense. "It's that its not really something you can teach. Art needs to come from yourself, that's why no artist has the same style, they are a different person entirely."</p><p>"Isn't there anything you can teach me?" she asked close to tears. I never ever wanted to make someone cry. I've done it enough. I never wanted to again.</p><p>"I could teach you technics I use to draw," I offered, not sure what whole I had just gotten myself into.</p><p>"You should teach the entire host club!" Ta mako declared. He was going to hug me, but reminded himself not to. I gave him a smile for a thanks.</p><p>"Thank you!" Kaori yelled, huging me. I stiffened, and quickly pushed her away. Earning MW a weird look from her.</p><p>"My customers get super jealous," I shrugged, "Don't want them targeting you Kaori-chan." I boopped her nose as I said this, causing her to blush. I just noticed this, she was shorter than me, like a head shorter. I wasn't even sure that was possible.</p><p>"How about after club hours you come back here and Isane can teach is all to draw," Tamaki cheered. I thouvhr he couldn't get more hyped, but I was wrong. He was close to going super sonic speeds.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sorta pissed. The entire host club was sitting around me, drawing something. Well except Kyoya, he was standing a while away, writing in his note book. I told them all it was easier to draw still life to begin with, to get a better feel on proportion. The only one who listened was Haruhi and Kaori.</p><p>I walled around in the circle looking at each of their works, I perpousfully avoided the twins. "Isane," Kaori called me over for the hundredth time. "How would I draw this?" She pointed to the bit on the flower she was drawing.</p><p>"Trail and error," I shrugged. She continuously wanted me to tell her how to do certain parts. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed, and burriedy face in my hand.</p><p>I sat down next to her, finding myself between her and Hikaru, who reacted to my presences. "Let's stop with this," I sighed, flipping the page of her sketch book. "What do you want to draw?" I asked, looking at her.</p><p>"Something that would make my dad proud," she told me.</p><p>"Well it seems to me you want to draw exactly like me," I pointed out, "There hasn't been a part of this Iris you haven't asked me to draw."</p><p>"I like your style," she mumbled, pulling her knees into her chest.</p><p>"Well, its my style," I reminded her, "no matter how hard you try you won't get it exactly. So how about trying to master my style, master your own."</p><p>"I just want to make my dad proud of me," she said, getting angry, " I showed him a picture of one of your drawings, and he wouldn't stop complimenting it for days. I want him to be that proud of me as he was of that drawing."</p><p>"Kaori," I sighed, reaching to put my arm on her shoulder. "You're dad's probably proud of you! You're a honor student! You don't know what it's like to not have your father not want people to know about you!" The entirety of the host club stopped drawing, and was stiff. They saw me and my dad fighting. I waa also told I started speaking Japanese at some point.</p><p>"Actually I don't know what it's like to have my fathers approval," I was angry, but I refused to show it. I was not going to show it again. "I never had it. When I was young I hid who I was in hopes of getting it. I was miserable just wanting him to call me his child, but he never did. When I finally gave up he full on cursed me out of his heart. I've never been happier since I did that." she was watching me in horror. "Kaori, don't make yours miserable. You dad is not like mine, be yourself and draw. I didn't start with my own style, I copyed many styles, until they all joined together to make my own. If you want to add my style to what will adventually become yours, I would be externally greatful. But you can't steal my style."</p><p>I got up to get something for her. "Instead of taking pictures of the terrible sketches Kyoya steels, use this."  I handed her my sketch book, I hadn't filled it up yet, it was still from the year before. I only had a couple pages, so I could live with moving on to a new sketchbook. "Just return it sooner or later." I gave her a smile, which she blushed at yet again.</p><p>"Thanks, Isane-senpai," she said with a forced giggle, "I think I'm done for today though." She picked up her stuff and started to walk away. Flipping through my sketchbook.</p><p>"You didn't have anything personal in there did you?" Kyoya questioned me.</p><p>"Only my heart and soul," I joked. It was sorta true though. My art reflected my feelings, and she would probably realize that soon too. We all started heading back to the club room.</p><p>"We should do this more often," Tamaki declared. I was walking in the middle of he group, next to Haruhi, I front of the twins and behind the theid years. I could feel a dark aura leaking from behind me. I could only assume why, but I'm sure I knew why.  They both reached out of grabbed one of my writsts. The others continued to walk, leaving us three alone.</p><p>I turned around nervously to be greeted by the same stoic look on their faces. "Isane," they said in unison. "We both told you." They knew about each other's feelings. They probably agreed on when each was going to tell me, maybe. It was just a guess.</p><p>"Can you tell us," Hikaru asked, "Which one you like." I didn't know how to answer. They were sorta in the same place for me. Good friend and possible love interests.</p><p>"We can both bare it if you like the other," Kaoru told me, "So just tell us." My breathing started to become labored. I didn't want anything to change. I liked it the way it was. Part of me didn't even want Tamaki and Haruhi to get together even though I also desperately wanted it. Was it wrong for me to not want anything else to change. J already accepted Honey and Mori going to college. Everything else would change. Can't the host club just stay they same?</p><p>I didn't notice it, but I started cry. "What if I can't bare it?" I asked them, "Haven't you ever fully thought about how I would feel. Haven't you talk to Haruhi, i....I," I ran. I didn't want anything about them to change.</p><p>----------------</p><p>The twins entered the club room. The only member missing was Isane. Everyone assumed they were with the twins. "Where's Isane?" Haruhi questioned. She had become more anxious with Isane since she learned about her health.</p><p>"She went home," Hikaru answers, as he picked up his bag. The door opened one more time. Standing in the door was the first year. Kaori was close to crying, or just got done crying.</p><p>"Where's Isane?" she repeated the question of the hour.</p><p>"They left," Kyoya answered, "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>"I think they need help," she said, being up the sketchbook. "His most recent drawing are so dark, like he's having a fight with himself. I don't think I know him well enough to help, but maybe you could."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. Thinking they had just did the opposite of what needed. She opened up to a couple drawings which were extremely dark. One was a limp doll being controlled like a puppet. It had a slight resemblance to Isane. Another was a singular eye which lacked a pupil, with was crying as a knife was held above it. The final one was a skeleton, which was sitting on it's own, wearing a mask  of a normal person.</p><p>The hosts could only assume what they could mean. They had seen her drawings before. There was always a dark edge knt hem, but wasn't too noticeable. There was usual oveeshadowed by childishness. But these were full on dark and horrific.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kyoya's POV</b>
</p><p>We were all in Haruhi's apartment. We were planing on going to talk to Isane, but we were to scares to do so. We were flipping through the sketchbook Kaori gave back to us. There were drawings of us in it. Unlike all the other sketches they were clean and precise. Everyone always had the same expression in every drawing. What the others failed to notice, was that they were dated, and thrre were drawings if us from days they were away from us. We were something they chose to draw, not just because we were there.</p><p>"Should we go?" Haruhi questioned, but not moving from her spot. None of us moved. Honestly we wouldn't even know what to do when we were there. All of a sudden there was a banging on the front door. Haruhi got up to answer it.</p><p>"Is Isane here?" asked a some what familiar voice. We all got up to see Isane's brother there. I honestly didn't care enough to learn his name, it was some weird English one.</p><p>"No," Haruhi explained, "What happened, Isac?" That must have been his name. It didn't mater then, something was wrong with Isane.</p><p>"She's missing," Isac explained, crying. It was hard to tell because it was raining. The sky was so cloudy it looked like it was night even though it was noon. "I found her in the bathroom.... she had a pair of scissors. Then when we tried to talk about it she just stormed out."</p><p>"None of that seems like Isane," Hikaru asked, not sure if it was true. He was either questioning his beliefs or Isane's brother's credibility.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Isac said, seeming to be in a panicked rush. "But I have to look for my little sister." I wasn't sure what to do. I was sure that Isane wouldn't have been too happy about what their brother was calling them.</p><p>He ran away with the puddles splashibg up beneath his feet. "We should go too," Tamaki declared running out into the rain.</p><p>"Got it boss!" the twins yelled and ran out after the blond idiot. That just left me a Haruhi alone. Haruhi pulled out an umbrella.</p><p>"They couldn't have gone too far," Haruhi commented. I knee that to be true. I've noticed how they can get extremely tired after a short period of time. There seemingly endless stamina had decrease drastically.</p><p>"They shouldn't be farther than somewhere five minuets walk away from their house," I agreed, knowing how soon they need to take a break. "I'll search to the east of their house, and you the right." Haruhi nodded and ran out to search for their friend.</p><p>
  <b>Isane's POV</b>
</p><p>I was in a park, I had never been there before, but it wasn't like Antone else was around. It was raining, and had been raining all day. I was sitting on a bench under my umbrella with my rain boots on. I could feel the rain seeping into the back of my hair, having it lay limp at the back of my neck.</p><p>I left my phone at home, so I was alone, thinking in the rain. My thoughts where shattered by the sound of lay bored breathing and splashing puddles. I didn't bother looking, probably some kid wanting to play in the rain. That was until someone sat down next to me. I turned to see that it was a speaking wet Kyoya.</p><p>I scooted closer, for my umbrella to cover both of us, and started usuingly my free hand to take off my dry sweatshirt. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him, sounding worried for him. I was worried for him, I didn't want him to get sick.</p><p>"We're all out searching for you," he explained, stopping me from taking my sweatshirt off further. He just scooted closer to be under the umbrella more.</p><p>"Well you found me," I grumbled, knowing Isac probably found me. I brought my legs up and pulled them into my body, feeling the plastic a metal pole into me. "There was no reason to look though," I told him.</p><p>"What youre brother told us, he found you as you were trying to do self harm," he told me, ringing water out of his shirt. I could help but let out a painful laugh. "What do you find funny?"</p><p>"How much of an idiot my brother is," I said, prushibg some hair out of my face. "I get he's worried about me, I've been through some stuff. Heck I have depression, but never have I ever wanted to infilct self harm." I didn't even know why u was telling him this. All I did know is he wouldn't tell anyone else. "Besides I'm on painkillers, if I wanted to feel pain I just wouldn't take them."</p><p>"You don't want to hurt yourself?" Kyoya made sure he understood what I was saying. I mean my body did that involuntary. "Than what were you doing with scissors?"</p><p>"I was going to cut my hair," I I formed him, picking at the tops of my rain boots. "It's getting too long."</p><p>"I like it that length," Kyoya commented, leaning into the back of the bench we were on. "So you're saying your family just over reacted."</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded, "They do it a lot. When I had my heart attack I full in needed to consol my mother, and everyone else." Kyoya would have probably been making notes in his death note if he had it. "Not like I'm not guilty of over reacting. I am the one sitting in a park during a down pour just to be away from everything."</p><p>"Well if that's it, I guess we can move on," he said turning to face me. "Kaori returned your sketchbook to us, along with explaining the mean to some of your more resent, drawings."</p><p>I smirked. I knew she would probably know how to find the meaning in art, her father's art work always had such hidden messages, while mine were obvious. If she had gotten to the back, she probably knew I was bigender too. But Kyoya didn't know how to find the meaning in art, so I could trick him otherwise. "There just drawings," I shrugged, "She's just over reacting."</p><p>"But you told me yourself," he refused to let the topic go, "it contained your heart and soul." I knee there was no out if this until I explained myself. Stuck with the shadow king in the rain.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a stubborn one, you know that right," I told him. Still not looking at him. I didn't want anyone here to know this side of me. I wasn't even sure about this side to me.</p><p>"Isane," he place a hand on my shoulder, "You may need to be the strong one for you're family, but you don't need to be strong for us. The host club is here for you. I hate to admit it, but we are a family. I noticed how you don't want to be a trouble to us, but you're troubling us, by pushibg yourself when you should be resting. You don't think we notice how often you are hiding pain behind your already fake smile."</p><p>"Kyoya," I sighed, I should have known. He might be saying we, as if it was the entire host club, but it was probably just Haruhi and himself who noticed all of this. "Just don't change."</p><p>"Well that is hard for the host club to do," he shrugged, "With Tamaki's wishes."</p><p>"That is exactly how I want it to stay," I told him, "I never seem to be able to get used to anything else in my life, once I start to it changes again. They only thing I have gottenbused to and hasn't changed is the host club. Its nice being able to have something stable to look forward to."</p><p>"No matter how hard you try, nothing can stay exactly the same," Kyoya told me. "You've got to accept that."</p><p>"I have," I told him, "But if I can make sure it doesn't I will make sure it stays that way. Nothing seems to be in my control though, everything is changing."</p><p>"You're always so pessimistic," he teased me. Usually I would be the one trying to make the conversation less serious.</p><p>"I wasn't always," I confessed, "I used to live everyday to the fullest, thinking life was a gift. Then, I'm not sure exactly when, maybe around after my grandmother's accident. I started feeling as if I wasn't meant to be alive, like I was stealing time that I was never meant to have."</p><p>Kyoya gripped my cheek and forced me to look at him. "Don't think that," he told me, actually showing emotion in his eyes. Fear and worry. "You are an amazing person and will amount to amazing things."</p><p>"Kyoya," I sighed, pushibg away his hands. "Get comfortable, cause it's story time.</p><p>I was born dead. At some point during laybor my heart stopped, seamed dead the moment I was born. But they managed to restart my heart, they thought the struggles were dine then, but they were wrong. I was sick a lot. I would never seem to be healthy. I was home school because of this, always in and out of hospitals. Around the time u was five I started to have my sickness limited to colds and flus. Because of this I got my first set of prosthetics. I remember the feeling of walking for the first time, few people can say that. Not even a week later, I had a heart attack. I was dead for three minuets, until my heart was restarted again.</p><p>The next year I was sent to school, as I was barely sick because of medicine they would make me take. I was put into a special class because of my disability. It took them a year to learn I was actually smart than most kids in my grade. The next school year I was put into a normal class, but I couldn't make any friends. So I just found my brothers during recess. The next year my family moved into the city, so they were closer to work. Because of this, my brothers and I were in different schools. The first day of school I met Anita, she thought I was a weiabo because I used honorifics at the time. During all these years my parents relationships got worse and worse. The next year of school, my parents filed for divorce.</p><p>During that year, Anita seemed to questioned my big ender at the time, something I had realized but tried to hide. She convinced me to embrace it, as she was a he at the time. Long story. Anyways I did, it felt nice. The. I told my dad, and you know what happens then. During therapy I learned I had depression, nothing unexpected from me. When my mom and I moved out, I had another heart attack, didn't die that time, but was in a coma for a week. That's when they diagnosed my heart problem.</p><p>I still needed to adjust to the divorce afterwards, only seeing my brothers at school. Coming hone to an empty apartment. Living with my mom alone. Once I finally started to, which was a year, Anita started to actually become Anita. I also gained I gigantic crush on this guy, who happened to be sorta my friend. The next year I confessed to him, which he diened, telling me he liked boys, and I wasn't one. I was still confused about my gender at the time, but I thought I was a boy at times, so that just hurt.</p><p>Then highschool, that amazing change. My brothers had gone a year before me, so I wasn't alone. I became pretty well known in the school, everyone knee me it seemed. I thought I would be able to live the next four years in that place, then we moved. You know everything that happened after that. I got pissed at the world, nothing seemed to stay the same for me. Until the host club. Everything was changing around me, but you guys managed to stay the same. I don't want that to change." He had pulled me close to him as I explained. He had an arm surrounding me. "Sorry," I apologized to him, "I get my life sorts sucks, but I know others' are worse."</p><p>"If it makes a difference," he told me in a low voice, "You make my life seem better."</p><p>"Yeah," I jokingly agreed with him, "Needed to be different from your brothers to get a chance in gaining anything from your family business doesn't seem so bad to me." We both sorta chuckled. "They're our struggles everyone has there own, but they are all different, but just as different."</p><p>"Both our lives suck," he said the most informal sentance I ever heard leave his mouth.</p><p>"Kyoya Ootori, I have a proposal for you," I offered him, "We will both try to make each others' lives suck less."</p><p>"What that entail," he questionedy offer, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Not makeing each other stuffer, I won't be as rude to you, and you make sure rest of the hosts never learn anything it told you today."</p><p>"I'm fine with that," he offered, helping me up out of the bench, "Now let's stop those idiots from searching for you before they hurt themselves."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I switched seats with Kasanoda. The teachers didn't care. They were getting sick of Kaoru and I conversing during class. I ate lunch on my own, hidden deeping the the rose maze. I was avoiding the host club all day. It was Friday, then I would have the weekend to think everything over. The thing though, we had club activities.</p><p>I stepped into the club room, gaining the attention of everyone. "Hey," I said, faking being okay. What happened the day before really opened my eyes to something. I hadn't really been myself around them. I was being the me I wanted to be, but that wasn't me. This me was confident, self assured, wity, and strong headed. When in reality, I was timid, scared of my own shadow at times, unopinionated, and lost in thought. I think Kyoya just started to see the true me the night before.</p><p>"Can we talk to you?" the twins asked, gesturing towards the back room. I didn't want to be alone with them. It was hard enough during class, but there were other students with us at the time.</p><p>"If you have anuthing to say to me, you can say it in front of the others," I informed them, faking my confidence. They seemed reluctant. Time to bring out mg fake wittiness. "You don't want them to know do you?" Everyone was watching our interaction.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Haruhi questioned me. I would tell her anything. She had seen bits and pieces of my true self, and didn't seem to notice, or care about the difference.</p><p>"The twins have crushes on me," I said in my teasing voice, that was once only used for my siblings. Everyone looked shocked, while the twins tried to hide their blushing faces. After the shock, a face of realization developed on Kyoya's face. "But I'm still not answering them." I dont really now who I was telling, but I said it. I wasn't even sure of my feelings myself. And they were more infatuated with the fake me a created.</p><p>"We should be getting ready for the guests," Kyoya inturupted, staying true to our agreement. "We can deal with the unrequited love triangle later." I walked over to where I usually sat. "Have you taken you're medication?" Kyoya asked me, I guess he really was worrying about me. I could help but smile thinking about that.</p><p>"I took it during lunch," I informed him, "If you need any help with the club's finances, I'd be willing to help." If he was going to do extra, I could to. I mean I ran out of things to do when I couldn't sleep.</p><p>"Alright," he agreed, "I'll give you something to work on at the end of today." With that I went to my usual spot and his my bag under the table. The day went by uneventfully. It wasn't until the guest were gone did something happen.</p><p>"Any member in a love triangle please take a seat," Tamaki declared, putting three chairs in a circle. I reluctantly say down in on of them, and the twins sat down in the other two. They seemed to be both angry and embarassed about all this.</p><p>Tamaki just started arguing with the two. I honestly didn't know how this was helping. I just didn't pay attention, and stared out the window. I weird thought came to mind. Would jumping from the height kill me. "Isn't this is matter for the three to figure out without us getting involved," Haruhi questioned, causing Tamaki to stop talking.</p><p>"I'm still not gonna answer," I said simply, "But I'll tell you why." This gained everyone's attention. Kyoya even seemed to have a slight interest. " Because I don't know. I could like, Kaoru, I could like Hikaru. I don't know. My emotions have never been something easy for me to read. And since I need to keep my scholarship, I don't want to get into a relationship I dont even know I want."</p><p>It was silent as they processed everything I said. "That makes sense," Haruhi agreed. The door to the club room opened. We looked back to see Kaori stand in there. We made eye contact and I knee she wanted to talk to me, and me alone.</p><p>I didn't bother telling this to the hosts, and just left the room with her. "Did they talk to you?" she asked me when the door clicked close.</p><p>"Yeah," I told her, "Well, no, sorta. But you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, just going through some stuff."</p><p>"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," she sighed, shaking a bit. "Especially when I could have done something." She was so much like me, but she wasn't scared to show it.</p><p>"Thanks for caring," I told her, putting my hand in her head. "Just what else did you learn when looking through my sketchbook." She froze under my hand. I guess she didn't really notice anything, or did and didn't think it was serious.</p><p>"Are you a girl?" she asked me, "Or tans?" She seemed to be more versed in that area.</p><p>"I'm bigender," I informed her, "I'm a girl biologically."</p><p>"You can't tell anyone this," Kyoya said through the door.</p><p>"Are all you idiots listing?" I asked through the door. I opened the door, to find they all had fallen because of it. I just groaned and hurried my head in my hand. "Do you even know the definition of private?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was on a beach. No the beach I went to with the hosts. The sound of birds mixed with the rustling leaves and lapping waves. The sun was setting making the blue sky appear pink oramge amd purple. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.</p><p>The wind blew my hair out of my face. It was long again, as long as my mid back. I was wearing a long white dress that failed at touching the floor. I didn't care about what I was wearing. I was too engrossed by the beauty.</p><p>Something caused me to look down. Below me was a pair of feet. The toes wiggled. It was then that I noticed I willed the toes to wiggle. I followed the legs up to the body they were attached to, my body. I had legs! I started laugjing in joy, skipping up to the waves.</p><p>The moment the water hit my feet and cold shiver was sent up my spine.  I felt the water rush back down. Something grabbed my ankles and pulled me down under. I was pulled deeper and deeper until I was in the darkness.</p><p>The grip on my ankles had moved to my arms. Pulling them out so they were stretched. I was limp, and couldn't move my own body. The grippe on my arms were pulling me back and forth. The feeling was soon recognized as human hands. I manged to looked to the sides of me, to see the twins pulling me back and fourth. "They're mine!" they yelled at each other as if I was a toy.</p><p>Something wrapped around my waist. It felt like a rope, but so much thicker. "I highly doubt that," said a third voice. I was pulled into a knee darkness by my waist. I was slumped on the ground when I could see again. "Those twins," the voice said. I looked up to find Kyoya there. He out stretched his hand to help me up.</p><p>"Thanks for the help," I told him, reaching for his hand. The moment my hand touched his, he pulled me up into his arms. They were restrictive, but cradled me in protection.</p><p>"Anything for you," he told me. A mirror appeared in front of me. "My doll." My body wasn't human. I looked like one of those drawing dolls, ball joints connecting carved wood to carved wood. Instead of wood it was a mix of metal and plastic. Like my prosthetics.</p><p>I bolted awake in bed. I was covered in sweat, but was extremely cold. I had fallen asleep as I had been working in the finances for the Host Club. I still had on my prosthetics. The lights were buringing my sleepy face, as I made sure none of the papers were crumpled.</p><p>I tried to not think about the dream, with no avail. I wasn't even tired any more, so sleep was out of the question. Everything I did to stop thinking about it failed. My mind was stuck on one part in particular. When Kyoya haf me in his arms. I mean it was just a dream, even though the thought of it actually happening sent my body into a frantic state.</p><p>I could feel my face grow pink as I blushed. I got all bubbly inside, and could feel giggles appear in my throat. My legs would go weak. What was most frightening was the fact it felt like my heart was skupping beats. It worried me. I was scared about what was happening to me.</p><p>It wasn't because I didn't know, it was because I did know. I read too much show jo manga and fan fiction not to. What scared me, was that things were changing. I didn't want them to. But they were probably going to anyways. The twins had vowed to win over my heart. My heart which liked the fucking money hore. I was close to banging my head into the wall.</p><p>I didn't know what to do. So I pulled out my phone. I needed to call someone who could help me. Anita always just wanted me to be more extroverted, which wasn't me. So she was out of the already small pool. I couldn't call Haruhi, cause she was part of the group of people I was worried about. There was one person I could call, Renge. I didn't exactly know what was going through my head as I clicked on her contact.</p><p>"Hellloooo!" she sang as she answered. Did that girl ever sleep. "Its been a while my secretive one."</p><p>"Renge," I started crying, "You have no idea how right that is."</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>I was standing in the hair dye ile, not sure which color to get. "You should dye it pink!" Renge declared using up a box of neon pink. I just put the box back.</p><p>"I sorta want to keep it purple," I explained to her, "But I should keep it more natural for the host club."</p><p>"Too bad you can't have reverasable hair," she complained, "Then you could have two colors at once."</p><p>"Actually, I can," I said, rubbing my sleep deprived eyes, "I've done it before, but it takes a few hours."</p><p>"We have time!" Renge declared. It was the weekend and it was only six in the morning. "Now which colors." I pulled out a box of black, for the more normal side. Renge held up a box of neon purple dye.</p><p>"No," I said, pushing it down. I picked up a more lavander colored box of dye. "Now all that's left is cutting it, bleaching it, and dyeing it."</p><p>"I love they way you cope with changes," she laughed.</p><p>"Thanks," I scoffed, heading yo the check out.</p><p>"Can you dye my hair?" she asked, still holding the neon purple dye. I just groaned and looked towards mg feet. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is going on!" Kaoru questioned as we walled into the club room. He probably thought I was ignoring him, but I wasn't. I was just paying attention during class, like I should have been. I actually understood what was going on now.</p><p>"You changed you're hair," Hikaru commented, ignoring his twin's freak out. "Is it black now?" I nodded, and walked away. I didn't want the attention. Before I would have pretended to want it, and start explaining why, and probably the part where it would become purple.</p><p>"What's going on?" Tamaki asked, appear in between the twins.</p><p>"They're ignoring us!" Kaoru told him. They all glared at me. I wasn't ignoring them, I just didn't know what to tell them, I had given up my act, and was actually going to be myself.</p><p>"So you're finally done acting?" Haruhi asked, appearing behind me. I just gave her an awkward smile.</p><p>"Yeah," I grumbled, looking to my shoes. She just patted my shoulder and moved on.</p><p>"Isane!" Tamaki yelled and looked me in the eyes, "Are you not going to tell your father what is going on?"</p><p>"Aren't you being a little harsh Tamaki?" Kyoya finally decided to join the conversation.</p><p>"No it's not!" Ta mako yelled, changing his anger over to his fellow third year now. "Isane barely tells us anything, how are we many to be a family if they keep on hiding secrets from us."</p><p>"You've met my family," Kyoya reminded him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I finally said. They all looked at me. "I haven't really be honest to any of you." Not even myself. I started figeting with my sleeves, a habit I had almost broken with being around them. It wasn't that I didn't want to do it, its that I stopped myself for doing it. I stopped myself from doing many things that was normal for me. Like observing more than participating. Not arguing with people, which scared the crap out of me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kaoru questioned. I just laughed awkwardly, unsure how to explain it. I ran my hand through my hair, appeariently showing some purple.</p><p>"Wait," Tamaki got distracted, "Is that purple?" He got close to me, and started picking through my hair. I slapped his hands away and took a step back.</p><p>"Boss, you're scaring them know," Hikaru teased him. I changed the part in my hair, revealing the side buzz and purple coloring. They were all amazed by my handy work.</p><p>"You could be a hair stylist," Haruhi commented. I just shrugged timidly. I am actually the one to vyt my brother's and mom's hair in our family. I honestly didn't know how Isac thought something so absurd when he saw me in the bathroom with scissors. "Okay, this is a new level of quite for you."</p><p>"I believe they're nervous," Kyoya said, pointing towards my hands, which were twistjbg my sleeves into nots. Haruhi watched it with a raised eyebrow. I did happen to do it when we were out in public.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said again, not expressing how terrible I felt about this. " I haven't really been acting like myself."</p><p>"You've been through a lot," Ta man I just shrugged it off. "We don't blame you for it." He probably thought I was talking about after I got back from summer. But I was talking about the entirety of them knowing me. I started to need to regulate my breathing to calm myself.</p><p>"No," I shook my head, "I've been acting since I've met you." I don't even know if it left my mouth. I couldn't force myself to talk anymore. They all looked at me in confusion. I knee I needed to explain, but didn't want to. "I put on an aft on the first day of school, to keep me from getting hurt. But I had forgotten it was just that, and I haven't been myself." I wanted to explain more, but I couldn't.</p><p>"What sis you have to be afraid of," Tamaki questioned. I couldn't answer. Everything. I was bound to be put under stereotypes of Americans. I was scared of people learning my secrets. Finally I was scared of what people would think of me. I had self confidence, but the moment I'm in front of people it shatters to nothing. So when the time came I became like someone I knew could handle anything thrown at them. Anita, it could have also been a mess of me missing her. But I had basically become a little more reserved her.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I repeated her again, fixing my hair, "I just can't go on being something I'm not." I could slowly feel my voice shake. I was scared of how they were going to act. They liked the me I was faking, but they could disown me as a friend because I have been lying ever since I met them.</p><p>"Isane," Kyoya took my attention off my shoes. "You may not believe how you're acting is the true you, and for all we know it's not. But somewhere in there it is." Why did he know exactly what to say.</p><p>"You've never lied to us," Haruhi added, "It may not have been delivered in the way it usual is, but you still told us about you."</p><p>"You can still deal with us," the twins slid in from the sides, "So you're stuck with us." They earned an eye roll for that.</p><p>"You're my child," Tamaki yelled, easing me into the air, "There is no changing that." I could beg to differ, but I knew what he meant.</p><p>"Don't we have gusts today?" I questioned, trying to change the subject. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I was sure I could deal with any changes coming my way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> was lost. Extremely lost. All the pink halls looked the same. I managed to follow the flow of students to find classrooms, but I couldn't find my classroom. Classroom 1D. I snickered at it, 1D, one direction. I finally managed to find it, at the end of the hall. Class had already started when I entered.</p><p>"You must be Isane Hayes," the teacher said, eyeing my strange appearance. I looked american, and that was that. "I'll let you off for being late today, but be on time tomorrow. Now introduce yourself to the class." I turned to look at the class.</p><p>They were so different from me. They were so different than what I expected, and I didn't even know what I expected. I was then reminded, they could easily ruin my life if they wanted to. They were rich. Extremely rich. Anything I did could and possibly will effect my life. I could barely think of what to say.</p><p>Then a was reminded of someone who had done this before. Anita. They had moved, and I was amazed by how confident they were. "If youre ever too scared, just pretend to be me," sure she told me as a joke, but I might actually take that advice.</p><p>"Heyo," I greeted the class, exactly as Anita would. "I hail from America, so I'm probably gonna make a fool our of myself. If you would be so kind and not hold it above my head, it would kindly be appreciated." I walked to an open desk, not even bothwring at looking at any of the other students.</p><p>-The Next Day-</p><p>I was sitting at lunch, alone. I was nose deep in a book. It was a Japanese translation of the first Harry Potter book. My mom thought it would help me read Japanese better of I read a book I basically have memorized in Japanese. It wasn't like I didn't know how to read in Japanese, it just wasn't that easy for me.</p><p>"What are you reading?" a group of two girls came up to me. "It's got to be pretty good for you to be so engrossed in it."</p><p>"No, I absolutely hate it," I said sarcastically. There was one thing playing in my head every time I interacted with people. WWAD, what would Anita do? As we used to be attached at the hip, it was easy for me to figure that out.</p><p>"You don't have to be rude," the other girl snapped, "We just wanted to talk." They turned on their heels and left, leaving me alone. I had wanted to be alone, but once they left I felt a twinge of pain.</p><p>-Yet Another Day Passes-</p><p>I was in the library, doing homework, like you're meant to do. Appeariently no one at that school under stood that. We were reading Romeo and Juliet, but I already did that in America, so I could easily just answer the questions.</p><p>"Hayes," two guys from my class cams up and slamed there hands on the table I was at. "Are you a guy or a girl." He was blunt. You are never meant tot ask someone directly what their gender is. By the looks of it he didn't even know sex and gender was different.</p><p>I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. Instead I let out a burp I had been holding in since lunch. He seemed to have take that as an answer, as he left me alone. The pain once again pinched my heart.</p><p>-The Day After The Last-</p><p>"Hayes," the teacher called my name. I seemed to be out of it. They were working on quadratic formula, which I had already learned. So I was day dreaming as I stared out the window, watching snow melt.</p><p>When I moved it was my first time seeing snow. I grew up where snow never fell. Sure their was some frost every now and then, but never snow. But now the snow was melting, and I hadn't been able to do anything with it. "If you feel like you don't beed to pay attention, please solve this." They slaped the board, which had a factored form on it.</p><p>"For what?" I questioned. I could change it to the ither forms, find the vertexes, basically anything. I was fine doing it, I might do some stupid math error, but I knew how to do it.</p><p>"Solve it," the teacher repeated, throwing the marker to me. I failed at  catching it, so I needed to picked it up, as students snickered at me. I grabbed my calculator and went up to solve it. As I did the teacher coniued to teach rest of the class. I solved all of it, finding all the other equations, and even made me crummy graph. I slamed down the marker and went back to my desk, as the teacher checked over my work.</p><p>"I learbed this last year,"I told them as I brought my attention back to the melting snow.</p><p>-24 Hours Later-</p><p>"You're not coming to gym?" Kasanoda asked. He sat next to me in class. He was the only one who didn't treat me like an absolute anomaly.</p><p>"Sorry, I opted out of all gym classes," I informed him. He just watched me, as I turned away from rest of the class to go to an other class I was taking instead of physical education.</p><p>-Friday-</p><p>I was trying to find an empty table in one of the many libraries. I never thought something so simple would be so hard. I was snaking my way thought the shelves of books. I stepped into an ile, finding people in it, instead of the other deserted iles.</p><p>There was one boy and a girl. The girl was getting cornered up against the tall bookshelves by the obviously old boy. The girl was cowering and obviously looked scared. She saw me and pleaded with me through her eyes. WWAD. "KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"  I yelled at the top of my lungs in English. Earning me the eyes of everyone in the library. The guy got off the girl and went away.</p><p>Everyone was still watching me. "Oh, yeah," I snapped, being angry at everyone. "You can talk as loud as you want, but I make one outburst and it's all tabbo." I left the library. I was certain that was my last time going into one of them.</p><p>-Monday-</p><p>"What did you do over the weekend?" a girl asked me. It was hilarious seeing people trying to have conversation with me.</p><p>"I saved a kingdom from a rampaging power only to have it fall back into choas in the next reincarnation," I said, holding a fisted hand to the sky. The girl slowly crept away from me. I had played The Legend of Zelda.</p><p>-That Faithful Day-</p><p>I was walking around the school, trying to find a place to be alone. I had only been at the school for a week and no one talked to me. I didn't care, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and they had their reasons....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was nose deep on my phone. I needed to stay a bit later than usual, mom was busy at work, and I still wasn't allowed to wall home. Not like I even had enough energy to wall that long. Kyoya was still in the club room, working on the finances of the club. The only sound was his writing and the taping on my fingers on my phone screen. "Want some help?" I offered, getting sick of the terrible wannabe cliff hangers. Fan fictions have become as predictable as movies for me.</p><p>"I'm almost finished," he told me, denying my offer. "I'm surprised that none of your guests seem to question the fact you don't talk much, or at all." I shrugged. They were always the stranger of the bunch.</p><p>My phones buzzed, it was a text from my mom. <em>I'm sorry, its going to be a while longer. I coups send Isac to come get you if you want?  </em>I honestly had no idea how Isac would help. I mean he did have a drivers license, but only for the US. Grandma could only drive for short distances, and the school was too far away. I don't know what hose on in my mom's head sometime.</p><p>"If you need someone to tale you hone I could gove you a ride," Kyoya offered, seeming to know what o was thinking.</p><p>"You don't need to do that," I denied to begin with. I sorta wanted to accept, you know, a bit more time alone with him. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. But I still didn't want to be a bother.</p><p>"Its on my way," Kyoya informed me, "It will only had a couple more minuets." I knew that was a lie. I knew his mansion was only the other side of the town. What I could only asume his he wanted to be a good friend. I couldn't tell him this.</p><p>"Alright," I shrugged, agreeing to it. I tried to hide the blush appearing in my face, which didn't work well. Luckily Kyoya was engrossed in math once again. I quickly texted my mom's about resent developments.</p><p>Not even a minuet later Kyoya was ready to go. I followed behind him through the halls. I've been there for over the term, and I still couldn't take in every detail. At the begining I hated the style if the school, but it slowly grew on me. I stopped outside the large windows lining the second floor.  I just stood there, watching. The sun was setting, it was making the blue sky orange and yellow. The last of the cheery blossoms were falling from the trees just below the windows. I could just imagine someone declaring their love down there. It was so cliche I could help by snicker at my own thoughts.</p><p>My snicker wasn't alone. I turned to see there was a slightly amused face on the waiting third year. "What would vause there to be a smile on the Shadow King's face?" I questioned, crossing my arms.</p><p>"That you still just stop," he explained, "I still don't know why, but every bow and then you just stop, and stare at whatever has gained your interest." I guess I did do that. I'm not sure when it started. But I did it whenever I got inspiration, for what it didn't matter.</p><p>"I forget I do that," I confessed. I was more surprised someone realize I do that. Not even my mom really dose. We started walking again. I couldn't help but start thinking. He had reasons for doing anything, so what was his reason for giving me a ride home. What was his reason for being my friend. "Why are you friends with me?" I asked him, not wanting it to eat away at me. He glanced back at me, I took it as he wanted me to explain. "You don't do anything without you being able to gain something, so what do you have to gain from being friends with me?"</p><p>He stopped walking, in order to think. I just watched as he stared off into the distance as he thought. "Entertainment," he said simply. I felt it pierce through my heart. I guess I wasn't anything more than entertainment to him. While everyone else he was friends with were bound to become something great. Tamaki was the only heir to his family's company. The twins had both of their parents to be promised. Haruhi was bound to become something great. While I was here, with you body that was slowly killing me. I wanted to become something great, but I didn't know if I was going to live long enough to do so. I was just going to live every day being me and having a smile on my face. Some part of me wanted him to have just made that up for an excuse, but he wouldn't. At least I thought he wouldn't.</p><p>"I guess I can be pretty entertaining," I just shrugged it off and continued walking. I mean I was probably an anomaly to him. I was an anomaly to everyone. Everyone thinks something strange is entertaining, even I do.</p><p>"You're not that great at hiding your emotions," he commented, holding the door open for me. I didn't say anything. I knew that. I learned how to draw different emotions from watching my own expressive face. What I lack in a voice I make up for in expressions. "If I said anything to hurt you u did not mean for it to." I didn't know Kyoya could talk that much.</p><p>"It's not that," I said, stopping, looking up at the cherry blossoms, maybe I was psychic and not crazy. "It's just that I like you." I spun around to face him. "It's sorta depressing that you've made such an impact on me, while I've barely made one on you."</p><p>He was standing there, frozen. Thats probably how I looked when I Edi, like my mind was somewhere else and my body had been abandoned. He was staring right at me, causing a blush to appear. "What did you just say?" he asked, in disbelief.</p><p>"That I like you," I repeated, "Dont worry I'm not gonna act on those emotions, I still got my scholarship, and it's not like there's anything to be gained for it." He took a sudden step towards me. One of his hands went to me cheek and the other went to me waist. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me forehead.</p><p>"What if I act on my feelings?" he asked, his voice somehow deeper. Looking down at my deep red face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pushed myself away from the third year. I made some very uniteligent noises, while trying to hide my face. Kyoya snickered at my reaction. "Still can never tell what you are going to do," he said, watching me trying to use my blazer to hide my face.</p><p>"I hate you," I whined, slapping his arm.</p><p>"I doubt that," he said, grabbing my hand, "You even said so yourself." Of course he would take an opertunity to tease me.</p><p>"Ever thought of using your words," I questioned, still flustered, "People usual react better to words than actions."</p><p>"Then I wouldn't have learned you talk a lot when you're flustered," he teased me. Didn't he understand that it made me even more flustered. I just glared at him. "Fine," he sighed, "I like you too Isane." Nope wasn't any better. If anything my blush got even worse. I just turned and started walking away. "Where are you going," he asked, following me.</p><p>"Home," I answered simply. Crossing my arms and refusing to look him in the face. It was strange, before we were walking behind of in front of each other, now we were side by side. Did I actually want a relationship with him. I didn't know.</p><p>"You do realize you can't get home without me," he reminded me. I just grumbled and pushed his shoulder. "I used my words like you wanted me to, why aren't you happy?"</p><p>"Can't you just let me think!" I yelled, flailing my arms. That was normal.</p><p>"As long as it's about me," he said, leaning in close to me. Okay, he was smooth, I needed to give him that.</p><p>"I'm sure if you tried you would be more popular than Tamaki," I told him what I was thinking. He opened up the door of the limo and let me get in first. I tried to make myself smaller in the seat, as he told the driver where to go.</p><p>"Should I take it that you would go out on a date with me?" he questioned. I wasn't sure if the driver could hear us. But seeing as he was fine asking that, I took it as they couldn't.</p><p>"I don't know," I confessed, "I might have something to do, like study, or murder Tamaki."</p><p>"If it is the last one we can do it together," he offered. I never knee he would be so chill when it came to my jokes. "But I get it that you want to take schooling first."</p><p>"Youre only asking for one date?" I wanted to nake sure I knew what I was getting into. I could agree to a date at that time, but not an entire relationship, that I might honestly forget about.</p><p>"As of now, yes," he nodded. He had already pulled out his note book and was busy writing things down. "But we can see after that."</p><p>"Alright," I agreed to it," But I get to plan it." I had a slight devious smirk on my face. It wasn't like I was planning on anything too strange, just not the date he was expecting. He probably wanted to take me sonewhere fancy, where I wouldn't know how to act. I wanted to go out to eat and watch a movie or something like that. Something simple. It was going to be my first date ever.</p><p>He didn't get to agree or disagree, as the limo pulled up to mg house. I just hoped out and went inside before he could give his consent on me planning the date.</p><p>The next day at school it was as if nothing had ever happened. Part of me thought it didn't, and I just dreamt it. The only thing from me accepting that was the shared looks we would have ever now and then. No one seemed to notice it, not even Haruhi.</p><p>"Isane!" Renge yelled and popped out of the ground. I didn't have an guests at the time so she just found a seat at the table I was at. "How could you do that to me!" I had recomended her playing Mystic Messenger, I guess she got a bad ending.</p><p>"But did you like it?" I asked her, setting down my pencil to devote all my attention to the conversation. I didn't even notice the entire host club watching us.</p><p>"Yes," she confessed, banging her head against the table "But all I'm getting are bad endings! How is it even possible to get an ending in the prolog!?"</p><p>"Who have you been going for?" I asked her, thinking she was trying to get a deep route character in a com on route.</p><p>"Jumin," she said blushing. "He's just so hot and mysterious. Such a tsundere!" She fangirled. Honestly Jumin was my least favorite.</p><p>"You can't get him in the common route, only Yoosung, Zen or Jaehee," I informed her, "And he's not the tsundere." She just started going on and in about everything about the game. Apeariebtly she already knew Seven's real name, and so much nore I for spoiled from exploring tumblr.</p><p>"What is going on with Renge?" Haruhi asked, after get shoved over to us by the twins, who were hiding behind a couch with the guests and Tamaki.</p><p>"I introduced her to a dating Sim," I shrugged. I heard a notification bing come from Renge she instantly stopped talking and stared at her phone.</p><p>"You okay dating simulators?" Tamaki asked in utter astonishment. I shrugged. "Are you a....a.... an otaku?"</p><p>"Youre just learning this boss?" Hikaru questioned.</p><p>"We've known this since when they fist met Renge," Kaoru informed him. Tamaki seemed to have his soul leak out of him. For some reason Kyoya made all the guests leave. He probably said they didnt want them learning too much about the host club's relationships.</p><p>Haruhi went to comfort Tamaki, leaving the twins and I alone, as Renge texted fake people. "What are you doing this weekend?" Hikaru questioned me. They kbew I wouldn't answer until I had nore information.</p><p>"We have a plan to hopefully get those two together," Kaoru explained in a hushed voice. They were probably also planning on making me gain feelings for one of them. I couldn't tell them I liked someone else. They would probably kill him. I'm talking about Kyoya for those of you who can't read subtext.</p><p>"Sorry," I scratched the back of my head, "I need to study on Saturday and I have something planed on Sunday." They both got depressed and slid away.</p><p>"Is it safe for me to assume its our date," Kyoya asked me in a whisper. I fell out of my seat. I was still trying to prove they were all ninjas, and I had a good amount of evidence. "I'll take that as a yes." He then helped me up from the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kyoya's POV</b>
</p><p>I stepped out of the town car. Isane had pleaded with me to not take a limo, and informed me to dress casually. I had no idea what they were planing for this date, but it wasn't going to be like anything I would have planed. I walked through the gate, which I have learned is never locked. I needed to have a talk to Isane about that.</p><p>I was about to step up to the door when I heard something running around from the other side of the house. "Kyoya!" Isane appeared from around the corner. They were dressed completely differently than usual. Their hair was parted over to the purple side and had a braid in it. They had on a loose white layered blouse with a blue sweater over it. They covered their legs with black leggings with ripped up jean shorts over it. They were even wearing some make up. "Sorry, Isac is pacing in front of the door, waiting for you to come," the explained as they were catching their breath, "He's been wanting to do the whole fill in father thing ever since I was little."</p><p>"Doesn't he know you're out here?" I questioned. I still couldn't adjusted to how feminine they could look when they tried.</p><p>"I got out through my window," they explained to me. "Happy to see you listened to my suggestions." I couldn't get over how adorable their laugh was. "We better hurry before Isac learns to look through windows." She, was it safe to call them that at this time? We were on a date, and I was pretty sure I was straight, so I am going to refer to them as a she.</p><p>I opened the door for her, she just have me a smirk as she got in. "What do you have planed?" I asked as I climbed in after her. She had just given the driver a piece of paper, which I assumed had an adress on it.</p><p>"The average teenage american date," she said, as if it was common logic. But then again I have seen her reading the latest news about head transplants. I wasn't sure what was common knowledge for her. "Dinner and movie," she explained, knowing fully well I didn't know what she meant. "If you don't like it I'm open. to suggestions," she added, obviously getting a little nervous.</p><p>"It's fine," I told her, grabbing one of her hands, untangling it from her sleeve. "As long as you let me pay." She scoffed, probably agreeing to that, as she obviously didn't have much money for her to use.</p><p>We got out as soon as the car pulled up in front of a restaurant. I put out my hand to help them out of the car, only to have them refuse it. When We got to the door, we both tried reaching for the handle. Isane got it before me and held it open for me. I guess she didn't expect chiverally, which was strange. All the girls I knew, with Haruhi as an exception, expected the guy to hold the door open for them.</p><p>
  <b>Isane's POV</b>
</p><p>I wasn't expecting it to be that awkward. It seemed like I was the only one who thought that. Kyoya seemed fine with the silence. Then again, it wasn't like either of us talked an extensive amount. I went into this date thinking I could treat it like two friends hanging out, and I would be fine. But the fact that it was a date contonued to buzz in the back of my mind.</p><p>It didn't help that we had already covered almost every topic people usually tall about on the first date. Friends, had the same ones. Family, sore subjects for both of us. Childhood, he knew mine, and I doubt he wanted to talk about his. Future plans, covered. We could complain about the other hosts, but that's what I did with Haruhi.</p><p>I just sat there awkwardly, trying not to be too awkward. We had already ordered, so there was nothing to distract us from the silence.</p><p>"How is your recovery going?" Kyoya asked, looking around the restaurant I chose. I went with a shokudo I commonly went to with my family. Better a familiar place than a new place.</p><p>I shrugged. "With the stitches out, some things are easier, but I still need to be careful of the scar," I told him the basics. I could go into detail about every little thing, but I didn't feel like he'd want to know all that. "Hopefully I'll get more energy before summer break comes."</p><p>"There is still two months before then, I'm sure you'll get some back," he said nonchalantly.</p><p>The awkward silence greeted us once again. "I shouldn't have agreed to this," I sighed admitting what I was thinking. "It's so awkward."</p><p>"I agree, that there is much for us to discuss, that couples would on a first date," Kyoya agreed.</p><p>I sighed in relief, he knew exactly what I meant. "We don't need to go to the movie," I told him, "You can just take me home after dinner." This date thing wasn't gonna work out. We were just gonna stay friends. While I was a little upset by it, I was fine. I couldn't say we didn't try.</p><p>"I don't want to," Kyoya disagreed, "We just have to stop thinking about it as a first date."</p><p>I gave him a questioning look. "We aren't starting a relationship, so let's not tell ourselves we are. I know plenty about you, as you I. To further this relationship, we just need to get closer."</p><p>I smirked at his formal speak. "You talk like you're giving a business proposal," I informed him with a laugh.</p><p>"I don't know what else you'd expect from me?" he smirked.</p><p>I looked at him, eyes wide. "Was that a self depricating joke?" I question out of delight. We both smiled at each other.</p><p>Our server came and gave us our food. I looked down at the chopsticks, my only enemy. "I'd there something wrong?" Kyoya asked, alearedy picking up his food.</p><p>I shook my head. "The food's fine," I assured him. I let oh a low breath. I reached into my purse and grabbed something, that I sadly knew I needed to bring, for the fact the restaurant had none. "I just can't use chopsticks," I explained, holding up the fork I nabbed from home.</p><p>Kyoya snickered at the revelation. "That is not something I'd expect," he confessed. "Sometimes it's easy to forget you didn't grow up in Japan."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment," I sighed. I slid my fork down into my katsudon.</p><p>"I could teach you," he offered.</p><p>I smoked and shook my head. "Don't you think people have tried my hands just don't wanna use sticks to eat."</p><p>Kyoya sat down his own chopsticks, and rested his chin in propped hands. "Show me," he said. "I won't believe until u see it with my own eyes."</p><p>I sighed, and sat down my fork. I picked up the chopsticks, placing them between my fingers like I have seen in plenty of diagrams. It didn't feel right. I went down to pick up a piece of chicken, only for it to get flung out onto the table by my terrible stick monuver.</p><p>There was a monount of silence before we both let out a little laugh. I reached out to the piece and stabbed it with a single stick before bringing it to my mouth.</p><p>"Here," Kyoya reached out for my hand holding the chopsticks.</p><p>I shooed it away with a slap. "Just eat your food Ootori, I'll stick to me salad tritant."</p><p>"I'll teach you next time then," he assured me with a smirk. I could only roll my eyes in a response.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will we be doing this again?" Kyoya asked, helping me out of the car. I'd given in to his chivalrous offers. At first, I didn't want him to think of me as weak, and more of us as equals. I then figured he was just doing it to be nice.</p><p>I bit my inner cheek. "Can I have time to think?" I questioned. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the evening, it's just there's more on play than just that.</p><p>"Of course," he agreed gratuitously. "I'd walk you to the door, but I fear what might happen."</p><p>I glanced to where he was look, at my front door. Ian had his face pressed against on of the door's windo panels. "Good idea," I sighed in disappiment. I rezched over and pushed open the gate. "See you tommorow." I waved goodbye.</p><p>"See you tomorrow," he repeated, with a nod. I knew he stood out on the street, watching me as I walked up to my front door, which imideately flew open and I was pulled in before one last wave goodbye.</p><p>"Why didn't he walk you tot he door?" Isac asked instantly, holding me close by my shoulders.</p><p>I sighed, and pushed his arms off me. "Cause you were being crazy," I pointed out to him. "What are you gonna do next? Threaten him with a shot gun."</p><p>Isac pouted. "I just want to make sure you're safe," he reminded me.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I'm not meeting some rando from the internet, I'm see if my relationship with a friend can become something more. I'm not gonna get hurt."</p><p>"You say that all the time," Isac pointed out.</p><p>I took in a deep breath. "I know you mean well, but I know how to take care of myself," I assured him. "Now, it's a school night, I am going to bed." I finally slipped off my shoes, and stepped around my brother.</p><p>There was a pregnant silence in my house. I walked past my mother and grandmother before entering my room. </p><p>With the door closed I went over and sat down on my bed. My window was still open from me escape earlier in the evening. I'm blew the warm spring breeze.</p><p>After a moment just fell back so I was laying on bed. My prosthetics did fall. Over the edge though. I needed to figure what to do. Relationship, or no relationship. I started thinking of pros and cons in my head.</p><p>I didn't get far, as my door opened, and in walked Mom. She only smile at me, before grabbing a makeup removing wipe and crawling in to sit next to me. "At least get comfortable before thinking yourself to sleep," she sighed, and started gently taking off my makeup.</p><p>It was silent for a while, as I just let my mom wipe down my face. "Why can't emotions be easy?" I questioned. With a now make up free face, I turn over to burry my face in Mom's side.</p><p>"They're only as complicated as you make them," she sighed, running her hand through my hair.</p><p>I sighed and started going off. "But the twin drama just got delt with, and still fresh, so that's one thing out of my control. I need to focus more on school than anything else, so that's sorta another. Would need to hide it at school. His family. Our fucking mess of a family. It be easier just to accept I'll die alone. "</p><p>As I ranted she continued to stroke my head." Can you're scar be submerged in water yet? " she asked me out of no where.</p><p>I braked up at her, confused on where she was going. "Yea," I told her calmly.</p><p>"Then let's take a day trip to an onsen tomorrow," she said frankly, "Just the two of us."</p><p>"Tomorrow's Monday," I reminded her. "I have school, and you have work."</p><p>She smiled. Down at me. "Who cares," Mom scoffed, "We need a mental health day." I sighed in understanding. I was having a hard time recently, as had she. "Not to mention you haven't been to one yet, and they aren't gonna be busy on a weekday." I shook my head into her lap.</p><p>She ruffled my hair in reaaponse. "Now, you can think all you want to tomorrow in a relaxing hot spring," she told me, "But right now, tell me all about your date."</p><p>I sat up and smirked at her. "It started out so awkward," I started. I went on for hours telling her about it, nd answering her questions. It felt nice. I was able to fall asleep with a smile on my face.</p><p>The next morning I woke up naturally, with no alarm. I shot a text to my friends, so they know why I wasn't at school. I didn't need them worrying. I them got ready, without putting on my prosthetics. I came out on my crutches, to find mom ready to go, with breakfast for me to eat on the way.</p><p>It was a couple hour drive to get to the one we were going to, but we wanted to spend as much time there as we could. On the drive we played songs we both new, and sang along to them.</p><p>It wasn't until I was sitting in the steaming spring with no one but my Mom did I remember the social predicament I was in. "What would you do?" I asked her, wanting to get answers.</p><p>"Something different than what you should do," Mom told me, sitting down next to me. "I have had plenty of experiences I hope you never have. I met the man of my life, and fell out of love with him as quickly as I fell in love with him."</p><p>"What about you and Ryoji?" I couldn't help but ask.</p><p>She smirked and shook her head. "We call it dating, but it's more of extreme friendship. We rely on each other more than just friends would, but we both have sworn off love."</p><p>"That's stupid," I scoffed.</p><p>"What is?" my lawyer of a mother question me. I turned to flare at her, to find her giving me a weird look.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't help but stare at my phone as I walked to school. "You're so tense for having yesterday off," Haruhi commented. "Even last night."</p><p>"Thanks again for dropping off my work for me," I told her, "It's just, someone is taking too long to reaspond to a text." I bit of anger and anxiety leaked into my voice.</p><p>Haruhi glanced at me on worry. "Do I want to know?" she questioned.</p><p>I shook my head, unlocking my phone once again. I had texted him at 8:17pm the night before.</p><p>
  <em>I've made my decision. When should we talk, face to face?</em>
</p><p>He still hasn't gotten back to me. Kyoya left me a read. It sucked even more, cause I was going to see him later. I'd be fine talking whenever, but one thing we needed to talk about was if we were going to tell the others, or not? I was close to pulling out my hair.</p><p>"You never told me what you and Kaori did yesturday," Haruhi pointed out, trying to distract me from my phone like the good friend she was.</p><p>I put my phone in my pocket, trying to keep it out of mind. But I kept my hand right in there with it. "We went to an onsen. First time I've gone to one," I told her, "Sadly there are still a lot of things I have yet to do in Japan."</p><p>"Sometimes I forget you aren't native to Japan," Haruhi confessed.</p><p>I snorted. "I've been hearing that a lot lately," I told her.</p><p>Haruhi gave me the stink eye. "Youve been hanging out with other people?" she questioned.</p><p>I scoffed. "With who?" I questioned, "Ya think I'm making friends with Isaac's friend from Ouran High School? Boi, he isn't even making friends."</p><p>"You and your family, and making friends," Haruhi sighed as we walked through the gates.</p><p>I laughed at her statement. "He had the exact opposite problem of me," I told her, "He's too friendly and frightens all his classmates."</p><p>Once I was finally done worrying about it, my phone gave out a soft buzz. I instantly pulled it out, hearing a sigh come from my friend beside me.</p><p>
  <em>Lunch, or after club? Which works best for you?</em>
</p><p>This caused my mind to go into yet another worrisome spiral. Why couldn't he just choose. I figured, might as well ask.</p><p>
  <em>Can't you just choose?</em>
</p><p>I was worried it came across too harsh. Like I was demanding, or whining. I didn't mean it that way. But it was just text, and there is now way to portray tone over text. It was too late though, I already sent it. I'm sure if I sent in another text, I'd onky make it worse.</p><p>
  <em>Let's do Lunch then. I'll leave it up to you to meet me in the center of the rose maze.</em>
</p><p>I was both relieved and worried at the decision. Knew when it was happening, but that out into action so much more. Despite the fact what I was going to say had been running through my mind for over twelve hours, I still didn't have all my confidence in it. Then with it being during lunch, I'd need to think of a valid reason to ditch Karou. Not to mention, what was up with these people and the rose maze. Like, was that the most romantic spot for them?</p><p>My thoughts and worries didn't help my pay attention in class. I might as well have just missed two days in a row. I hoped I did manage to pick up a thing here and there. So glad I didn't have a test that week.</p><p>With all the time I was distracted, I thought of a good excuse to be in my own for lunch. "I'm gonna spend lunch reviewing what I missed yesturday," I told the twin of my class. "So I'm gonna go eat on my own so I don't get distracted."</p><p>"Study hard American," Karou said as he left the room. Slowly our relationship has been going back to normal, teasing each other a bit, and a few threats thrown here and there. Not to mention, nicknames were back. Same goes for Hikaru.</p><p>I waited a minuet or so, to make sure he wouldn't see me leaving the classroom, or any other of our friends. I went out to the rose maze, lunch in hand. I tried keeping a eye out for the other hosts, just in case, but I also didn't want to look suspicious as I did.</p><p>Eventually I got in the maze, and a relaxed a bit, no longer scared of getting caught. I just followed the right wall. It said it will always lead you to what you're looking for, sooner or later. I could only hope I'd find Kyoya with enough time left to talk as well as eat.</p><p>My hope was recognized, as I quickly found him waiting for me on a bench hidden in the turns of hedges.</p><p>I silently came over and sat down next to him. My grip on my lunch bag only grew tighter, as I stared down at the grass.</p><p>"What did you decide," Kyoya asked calmly, starting this conversation.</p><p>I took a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart. "I'm gonna give us a try," I answered quickly, still just looking down, and not at him. "I do want it to just be a casual thing to start, and see where it goes naturally."</p><p>"What dose that entail?" he questioned.</p><p>Another deep breath. "Dates when it works for both of us. No forcing really, only doing thing you feel you wanna do. I'd prefer to limit pda, until the relationship is stronger. I can accept hand holding though, just not kissing and stuff."</p><p>As if in que his hand came hand tried to hold mine. He probably underestimated just how tight myr grip was. "I know you understand, for the sake of hosting, we'll need to keep the relationship a secret at school, but I understand if you want to tell the others."</p><p>I shrugged, and threw my head back. "I don't know," I confessed, "I've been think about just as much, and that is what I decided. I don't know."</p><p>"Would you agree, most of them are relatively slow. I cocked my head over to look at him to find a smirk on his face." Let's not tell them, yet not try to hide it from them. If they find out, it's on them."</p><p>I smiled a shook my head, knowing that meant he'd probably graduate before Tamaki becomes aware. Haruhi, while I love her, is a bit slow when it comes to matters of love. The twins, they confuse me. "Alright," I agreed.</p><p>I then spun around to throw my leg over the other side of the bench. "What you got for lumch?" I questioned, having noted the bento box he had.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you wanna come over?" I asked for like the tenth time. "We can just do what we normally veiw."</p><p>Kyoya gave me a smirk. "I worry for your mother's phone bill," he commented. Every night we talk on the phone as we work on homework. It started with me calling to have hom help me understand a question, and it turned into a practice, even if we say nothing to each other.</p><p>I sucked in sharply. "Yea," I sighed in agreement, "I have unlimited text, not minuets." We still also text a lot. Usually it's me sharing random rant, which I would also send to Haruhi. Unlike Haruhi, who I expects to ignore it at this point, which I am fine with. Kyoya responds, even if it is just a one word reaction. Most often it spirals down into a conversation of varying seriousness.</p><p>"I'm mainly worried about Isac," I confessed, coming into the car after him. "You've only met him a few times, and I'm not sure if he's still gonna try to do the whole over protective act."</p><p>"We'll have to wait and see," he scoffed as the car pulled away from the school.</p><p>I knew he had been to my house before, and in my house before. On multiple occasions. I couldn't help but be nervous though. We were now in a relationship. We were significant others. He as my boyfriend, and I his partner. And he was coming over to my house. Alone. To study.</p><p>"We're just studying for mid terms, " Kyoya assured me, "There is nothing to worry about." He placed his hand over mine, which and clenched itself around my sleeve.</p><p>I took a deep breath and fell back into the seat. "It's just..." my face grew hot at the thought of what I was going to say next. "Your first time coming over as my boyfriend."</p><p>He held my hand tighter in reassurance. "I've met your family before," Kyoya reminded me, "and they know of our relationship."</p><p>"They also know how to annoying the fuck out of anyone," I groaned, intertwining my fingers into his.</p><p>Once we arrived, I climbed out of the car first. I pushe dopen the gate and led the way into my house. "I'm home," I called out to the quiet house. "Kyoya came with me." We had planned this earlier that week so it wasn't a surprise, but I still wanted to remind them.</p><p>"<em>Shit," </em>I heard my brother hiss, followed by rushed running up the stairs. I knew why, he didn't have pants on. Reason why I reminded them.</p><p>I turned back to Kyoya, who had already taken off his shoes. "My mom's not home yet, but my grandma and brother are," I informed him. After haphazardly kicking off my shoes I led him into the house. "Let's study in the dinning room, less distractions."</p><p>He silently followed me, through the kitchen and into the dining room. "Obba-chan finished her puzzle," I commented in seeing the complete picture in the far end of the table.</p><p>I sat my bag down on the empty side of the table, sitting down. Kyoya sat down next to me. "You good?" I questioned as I pulled out my supplies. "You haven't said anything since we came inside. I know you're quiet, I just wanna make sure it's not an uncomfortable silence. "</p><p>"I'm fine," Kyoya assured me, ruffling my hair. I pouted and started tuning my hand through my hair to fix it.</p><p>Neither of us noticed the other person in the room. "I made snacks," Obaa-chan made her presence known.</p><p>I jolted at the sudden arrival, spinning around to see her. In her hands was a plate of apple slices, and her other hand had a teapot. From the smell I knew she brewedy favorite type, apple cinamon herbal tea. "Thanks," I sang out as she sat them on the table, along with two cups I hadn't noticed her carrying.</p><p>I grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it, opening up my text book. I decided to work on my hardest subject first, since I can do what I'm better at on my own later. My hardest subjects were history and Japanese. Obvious why, as I am from a different country, but still frustrating. To help review, I was litterally just straight up reading the history text book.</p><p>I glanced over to see Kyoya working on science work. My mind just relaxed at the familiar sight of formulas. Not many people would guess, that I want to become a geneticist. So science was my bread and butter.</p><p>"Isane!" a whiny voice called out to me. I looked up to find my brother entering the room. Happily, he was wearing pants. "<em>Have you seen my sneakers anywhere?"</em></p><p><em>"No," </em>I told him, as I played with the corner of the pages. "<em>Why do you need them?"</em></p><p>Isac came and sat down at the head of the table. "<em>I was gonna go try and get those guys to play basketball," </em>he explained nonchalantly. I knew what he was talking about. Those guys down the street, whom I yell at, and my brother have a budding friendship.</p><p><em>"Have you checked Edward?" </em>I questioned. Isac perked up and rann off to check the location. I scoffed as I returned to my work.</p><p>"Who's Edward?" Kyoya asked, a bit confused.</p><p>I shook my head with a smile. "He's our house skeleton," I explained nonchalantly, "My grandfather had been a middle school science teacher, and out of all his things, we kept the plastic skeleton. We named him Edward, and dress him up."</p><p>Kyoya didn't reaspond. I wouldn't know how to reaspond to that either. I returned to my reading of historical boredom. Luckily I just had one last section from the chapters we covered.</p><p>I scoffed at the idea permonatimg my brain. "You don't really do many presitations here," I commented.</p><p>Kyoya turned to me, intrueged. "How do?" he egged on.</p><p>I leaned back and shrugg. "I'd need to do presitations all the time at my last school. Like power point was elementary. Now I haven't done one my entire time here."</p><p>"American schools seem strange," he commented. I nodded. I couldn't agree more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all the twin's idea. I just agreed to go along. I was also the one who needed to bring Haruhi. The plan was relatively simple. I was to bring Haruhi to a certain shopping center. The twins were to bring Tamaki to the same place. We'd "happen" to run into each other. Then we'd separate from he two, leaving them alone together. Then the rest was up to them to figure out.</p><p>It was hard to convince Haruhi to go out, without it being previously planned. Like she was fine with spontaneous hang outs, of me just showing up. Not so much leaving. "Come on, don't you agree Rouji?" I asked her father who was getting ready to work. "We just finished mid terms, we need to go celebrate."</p><p>"I agree with Isane, Haruhi," Rouji was quick to agree with me. "It's just a little celebration, go get lunch or something."</p><p>I smiled at Haruhi as she begrudgingly sighed. I patiently waited as she got ready to head out. "Anything you specifically want to do?" I asked her once we were finally on a train headed down town.</p><p>"Grab something to eat," she said nonchalantly, not noticing that I was sending such details to a certain someones.</p><p>I hummed as if I were in thought. "Anything specific?" I questioned, wanting them to feed the perfect thoughts and knowledge to Tamaki.</p><p>She peaked at my phone to see me just randomly swiping between home screens. I could say I'm bored if she questioned it. "Been a while since I had sushi," she commented. I held back a fake gag, I hated sushi. I've tried it, not my thing.</p><p>"Wanna stop by any shops after we eat?" I asked, trying to plan out an afternoon out for her, even if it wasn't with me.</p><p>She thought for a second. "Not really, but I'd like to look around a stationary store, there's usually interesting things there." More information was sent off.</p><p>Once at our stop I stuck my phone back into my pocket. Harhuo and I stuck to each other's side as we claimed through the crowded terminal. The streets above were much less crowded. I glanced over to the street signs, knowing which corner we had planned tk be at, at the certain time.</p><p>We were a bit early, so I needed to somehow both lead the way there, and slow us down. Luckily there were plenty of things on the streets to catch my attention, to stall for time. "Didn't you say we were going to eat first?" Haruhi questioned aftery fifth declaration of wanting something.</p><p>I scoffed and backed away from the window. "I have a soft spot for cute things," I told her with a shrug.</p><p>On we went to the corner, I just made passing comments on things I saw, trying to keep our pace slow. That was until the corner was just up ahead. I kept glancing that way, to see if they had arrived yet. I then saw the blond and gingers.</p><p>"Is that Tamaki and the Wesley's?" I questioned, gesturing to the trio. Haruhi didn't look soon enough, as we had approached them. "Didn't expect to find you guys here," I greeted them.</p><p>"What are you two ladies doing out here?" Hikaru commented, prabably taking note of the long skirt I was wearing. It wa some of those days.</p><p>"We're getting lunch to celebrate the end of midterms," Haruhi explained nonchalantly. I glanced to Tamaki, who should now be aware of the plan we had set in motion. We figured he be too much of an idiot to see what we had done for the two of them.</p><p>"Can we join you?" Karou asked. A closer look at the blond, and you could see he was nervous.</p><p>I turned back to the twins. It looked like we wouldn't be slipping away as soon as we thought. "As long as you're alright with sushi?" I questioned them.</p><p>"Only if you let us pay," Karou retorted. I scoffed, trying to play off like I was offended. Really I had forgotten to grab any money, since I did not think was gonna get anything and just head back home.</p><p>"We passed a sushi place, back this way," Tamaki finally put in. He then started heading the way. Me and the twins lingered behind, trying to get Haruhi to walk along side Tamaki. She had to have thought it was weird, as she kept glancing back at us. Or probably wondering how we haven't started teasing each other relentlessly.</p><p>"Haruhi," Tamaki called out to her, "You look nice today." I had an internal celebration. Tamaki wasn't ignoring her. Dispite the fact she was just wasting short and a tee, always compliment a lady. He taught me that for Christ's sake.</p><p>"Thanks senpai," she said  a bit surprised.</p><p>Tamaki lagged ba k a step as to now walk in line with Haruhi. "How do you think you did in you mid terms?" Tamaki continued the conversation.</p><p>We were coming up to a crowded cross walk. I held back my arm to halt the twins as the other two walked into the crowd. "Looks like he's got it from here," I pointed out.</p><p>"Should we follow them?" Hikaru questioned, "Just to be safe?"</p><p>I glanced ahead, still able to see the blind hair in the crowd. We could easily catch up if we wanted to.</p><p>"They should be fine," Karou stopped the both of us from worrying.</p><p>I let my arm down and watched them cross the street, not even noticing that we weren't following. I couldn't help but smile a bit. "What know?" Hikaru asked, interrupting my thoughts.</p><p>I looked to the two of them. "Can you drive me home?" I asked of them. "This is the most walking I've done in months, and I just wanna take a nap."</p><p>"You don't wanna get lunch or anything?" Karou questioned, as we were walking back the way we had came.</p><p>I shook my head. "Ate way too much breakfast."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sorta miss walking home with Haruhi. Before my mom would pick me up, cause of my small stamina. Not Kyoya has taken it upon himself to havee driven home every day. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked me, as we were both just watching our phones on the drive.</p><p>I took a moment to think. "I was gonna go shopping for a birthday present for my friend back in America," I told him nonchalantly.</p><p>"I'll go with you," he informed me. Not an offer, or anything. Sorta like a sand, but not. He said he was gonna go, so he was gonna go.</p><p>Not like I was gonna accept that. "You don't need to," I quickly told him, "I'm going to Akihabara, you probably won't like it there."</p><p>"Can't I spend time with you?" Kyoya questioned. "Then if you feel bad about making me do something I wouldn't like, just do something I like next time."</p><p>I sighed, and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You really don't need to go. I'm just gonna go, buy a few things and go home."</p><p>As if on queue we pulled up to my house. Kyoya leaned his head against mine, as we gave a quick hug good bye. "I'll be here a one tomorrow," he told me as I climbed out of the car. He shut the door before I could argue otherwise. I just accepted I  was going shopping tomorrow with Kyoya.</p><p>I waited on my porch, sketching as I waited. Petals were falling off our cherry blossom tree, finally, and was making a pretty scene. I might paint it if I find spare time. I kept my clothing simple, of bramuda shorts, and a tank top. Gave off plenty of nonbinary vibes with my outfit. But most people would be distracted by my prosthetics.</p><p>A familiar black town car pull up, and a slipped my sketchbook into my bag and went to meet my boyfriend. "Hey," I greeted him as I slipped into the car.</p><p>"Have you had lunch yet?" He asked, kissing my forehead as I buckled up.</p><p>I cringed away, finding that specific action of affection strange. Fine with cheek kisses, just not forehead. "I had a light lunch, so I'd been down for a snack, if you haven't."</p><p>"I'm fine, we can go shopping first," Kyoya assured me.</p><p>We talked about mean less nothings as the driver brought us to Akihabara. We exited the car, saying to meet back in three hours. "Where to?" Kyoya asked, letting me lead him through the stores.</p><p>I shrugged, "I've onky been here once before, so I was just gonna look around. I have a limit of 2000 yen for her present," I explained, glancing into the windows of near by stores, trying to pick out which one to go into.</p><p>"That's not a lot," he commented, sticking closer to me than usual. People were probably giving me strange looks. I usually try to cover my legs when I'm out with Kyoya.</p><p>I scoffed at his comment. "That's half my monthly allowance, you rich boy," I teased him. I started walking to a shop, three doors down. There were plenty of cute plushies and other oddities in there.</p><p>"Isn't your Mother a lawyer?" he questioned.</p><p>I looked around the store, trying to figure out where to start. "Yea," I answered, knowing where he was going. Lawyers are usual on the upper end of salaries. "But she's a single mom, taking care of two kids, and her mother. As well as paying some child support to my father. Not to mention all the medical bills..." While we didn't struggle with money, there wasn't enough to throw around frivolously.</p><p>I spotted a small sized stuff duck, and new I needed to get it for Anita. She loved ducks. "It's so cute," I declared, grabbing it from the shelf. I checked the price tag, 1000 yen. Half my budget, but worth it.</p><p>"You have a thing for cute things?" Kyoya questioned like it was a surprise.</p><p>I glanced at him, seeing him take a look around the store, skeptical. "Never tried to hide it. I freak out if I see any animal, and I've always had a soft spot of Honi Senpai." With plush in hand I went up to the registers, losing Kyoya for a moment.</p><p>Once I was done I looked around to find him waiting outside. Must have felt uncomfortable there. I figure one more store and then we can go get something to eat. I couldn't force hom to do too much stuff he didn't like.</p><p>"Half way done," I joked as I scammed the near by stores. I wanted to find one with a bunch of anime merch I could get her something of her favorite few. We had walked a block down before I noticed one, three stories high.</p><p>In I walked, taking a quick gander around. I knew quite a few of her favorites, and wa sure she'd like anything from it. "There really is this much merchendise for anime?" he questioned due to the store being so cramped.</p><p>"There's a lot of animes," I pointed out, "It sadder that there are some without a bunch of merch."</p><p>"By the looks of it, I doubt there aren't that many in that category," Kyoya commented, as we went upstairs, for me to continue looking.</p><p>I scoffed, "Not really. There are a lot of animes. Around 30 a season, 3 seasons a year. Some don't get popular, and get forgotten. Which sucks for those who watch dot and loved it. It's expecially harder to find merch for it in other countries." I saw a wall, which could be considered a shrine to one of Anita's favorite sport's anime.</p><p>I rushed over, trying not to get in anyone's way. "You speak as if you have personal experience?" he commented.</p><p>I shrugged, checking prices on surrounding objects. "Well my favorite manga got a terrible anome adoptation, so like, no good merch."</p><p>"You have a favorite manga?" he questioned.</p><p>I nodded, settling on a key chain and small wall scroll. "Yea, Karneval," I told him. It was common that they'd forget I'm an otaku. "Growing up in the States, the main way I could connect with my Japanese heritage was through manga and anime, so I have taken in a lot of both."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Anita's gift all gathered, we set out to get something to munch on. "I found a place to go," Kyoya commented, as he gazed at his phone.</p><p>"Lead the way then, sir," I declared, and signaled for him tk take the lead, despite the fact we were walking hand in hand. He continued asking me questions about my likes and dislikes of the subject surrounding us. It seemed a little strange, but it felt nice that he was asking about me, and my likes.</p><p>"What about you?" I asked, trying to return the favor. "Do you have any special interest?"</p><p>He was silent. "Not really, I need to focus a lot on surpassing my bothers," he confessed.</p><p>That caused a bit to appear in my stomach. That was his goal in life. Surpass his bothers, and I her are some of his family's assets. Thinking about it, I didn't really fit in there anywhere. I was a distraction if anything. Not from the top 1%, sure a bit smarter than average. Then my gender identity, and personality. Not to mention my disability. There probably wasn't gonna come anything from our relationship.</p><p>"Ah," he sighed, breaking my train of thought. "Here we are." He held open the door for me to walk in. "It's up in the second floor," he told me, as we were greeted by stairs.</p><p>I hiked on up, Kyoya following me from behind. I only glanced at the door it said  something <em>Cafe. </em>So I figure it was where we were getting a snack. I opened the door to find a Quant little Cafe, with wodden tables, high booths, and a cottage atmosphere.</p><p>"Hello master," I was greeted by an employee. She was dressed in a maid outfit. I was at a maid Cafe.</p><p>I tried to hide my excitement and we were led to a both in the back corner. I tried cover g my smile with a hand, to pass it off as I was just fine. "You don't need to hide your excitement," Kyoya commented from across the table. He was just looking through the menu. "And don't worry about the price, I'm paying."</p><p>I wanted to refuse for the sake of being fair. But he has money to spare, it's sorta fair that he pays. It's one outing, not like he pays everything for every date. Which if he did, I think it wouldn't matter to him. "Did you plan this?" I questioned, seeing the smirk he was trying to hide.</p><p>He glanced up at me. "Indeed," he assured me, "I heard of places such as this, and figured it would be a nice change to be on the other end of hosting. Not to mention I had a hunch you would enjoy it. Wasn't sure what type to got to, so I just went with this place."</p><p>"Yea, there are some stranger places out there," I agreed, finally opening the menu. With each item, came a little Preformance, or act our server would do. As I read through, I tried to ignore the prices, since I didn't need to worry about them. Still they caught my eye, they seemed a bit pricy for a Cafe, but if igure it evened out with the extra services here.</p><p>Do to me over thinking everything, I left it up to Kyoya to decide. He looked indifferent about it, but knew he was a little annoyed. It can get in anyone's nerves, that I'm so dang indecisive. But we still had a fun time, experiencing a the Cafe, and eating snacks. He got me a latte with a cat image in the foam, and chocolate cake. While he had an ice tea and a club sandwich. I knew he wasn't big into sweets, so I was happy there was something he liked.</p><p>"That was fun," I commented as we went down the stairs. "Thanks for taking me."</p><p>"It was my pleasure," he commented, taking my free hand in his own.</p><p>I turned to him with a wide smile. "No seriously, thank you," I told him, "I know this stuff isn't really something you like, so thank you for coming here and doing these things with me. And I'll do the same thing for you, you just need to ask."</p><p>He gave my hand a small squeeze. "I like spending time with you," he assured me, "It's... It makes me happy seeing you so full of energy and excitement. I don't think you have stopped smiling all afternoon."</p><p>I blushed and looked away, not sure how to reaspond to it. I heard him laugh, as he held my hand tighter.</p><p>We quickly approached the town car waiting for us. I pulled open the door for us, and in we climbed. I was quick to settle in, butting my bags on the floor between my feet and buckling up.</p><p>I heard a russle of plastic bags and tooled up. "These are for you," the driver told me with a nod. I glanced to Kyoya as I grabbed what needed to be five bags from the guy.</p><p>"What did you do?" I asked him, as the car pulled off. I peaked in the bag to find thing you'd really only be able to find in Akihadara. There was a fancy figure of one of my favorite shows, a cute plush of an unknown animal, and a slew of smaller objects, all familiar of some show or manga I like.</p><p>I glanced at him, now knowing what all his questioning was about. "I can't accept these," I told him, refusing them.</p><p>"Think of them as a belated birthday gift. Very belated..." Kyoya offered. Yea, my birthday was months ago. To far away to accept thay excuse.</p><p>I shook my head. "Save them for my birthday then," I told him.</p><p>"Ill get you more when that comes," he told me nonchalantly. "Don't worry I onky spent twice your allowance."</p><p>I sputtered at that development. "Dude, I can't just accept unsolicited gifts," I argued. "I don't have anything for you either."</p><p>"Isane," my boyfriend sighed, "You worry too much. Just take them. It's not as big of a deal as you're making it."</p><p>I sighed, throwing my head back. "I hate rich people," I mumbled Haruhi's saying.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to join Haruhi in her class for lunch, instead of going to the club room with the rest of out friends. It was just the two of us and one other group of girls in the room. "How's it going between you and Tamaki?" I asked between bites.</p><p>She nodded. "It's going alright," Haruhi confessed. "We aren't going fast. We haven't gone on any dates yet, but we text more than we used to."</p><p>"The awkward early phase," I sighed. It was only last week the two decided to give dating a try, after much pressure on my, and the twins' part. "As long as you aren't forcing it, it should be fine."</p><p>Haruhi scoffed. "You say that like you've experienced it," she commented, "Have you ever been in a relationship?"</p><p>I tried not being suspicious. I was currently in a relationship, that was going well. But she dosent know about it. None of the host club knows about it. We aren't even sure on whether to tell them yet or not. But I couldn't think about that, quiet too long and she'll know something is up.  "You know I love Shoujo," I pointed out.</p><p>It was silent for a bit, as the two of us ate. "Ya free this weekend?" Haruhi asked, "Dad got a bonus, and gave it to me to buy some new clothes. I was hopping you'd come with."</p><p>I thought about it for a second. I usually did something with Kyoya on a spur of the moment thing. Then next weekend, and all those following, will be full. "I don't know," I confessed.</p><p>"You've been busy a lot lately," Haruhi commented. "We don't get to hang out as much as usual."</p><p>I cringed. She was feeling lonely. "I'll make sure I have Saturday free," I assured her, "My weekend plans are never set in stone. So we can go shopping."</p><p>"Ya sure it's not anything important?" she questioned. "I mean you're busy every weekend? It had to be something important."</p><p>I shook my head. "Nah it's fine," I assured her, "I should make time for my friends after all. Isac annoying my after school, isn't exactly the peer interactions I want to be limited to."</p><p>Haruhi giggled. "How is Isac doing by the way?" she questioned. "Last you told me he was scaring away classmates with his friendliness."</p><p>I scoffed at the premise of my brother being too friendly for the Japanese. "He joined the basketball club, so he's made some friends through there. Also said he maid friends with his desk mate, and want to have them over to study at some point."</p><p>Haruhi smirked. "Are you sure it's just friendship?" she teased, even though the target was not present.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "From what I hear, she's a girl," I told her. I took a moment for Hsruhi to realize what I meant. Isac dosent go around announcing his sexuality, but he dosent try to hide it either. So it only takes a bit of thought to but two and two together.</p><p>Out of her thoughts came a question along with a laugh. "Which host do you think he prefers?" she asked with amusement in her voice.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Kyoya, he told me himself," I informed her. She snorted. "Is it just me, or doesn't the club seem small now the Mori and Honi are gone?" I asked to change the subject.</p><p>"A bit, yea," she agreed, leaning forward against her desk.</p><p>I leaned back in my chair, trying to keep personal space of the two of us huddled around one desk. "Why didn't any first years sign up?" I questioned. Wasn't the host club one of theost popular clubs at the school?</p><p>"Club members are by invite," she informed me.</p><p>I nodded. It makes sense. Onky so many could be allowed, then Tamaki has standards. "What about next year then?" I questioned. "It would just be the four of us."</p><p>"I don't know," Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know if the club would go in without Tamaki, he wsd the founder after all."</p><p>I clicked my tongue . "That would suck though, found it, and only to have it exist while your part of it," I pointed out, "Personally I'd want it to go on as long as it could if I was in his place."</p><p>"Maybe bring it up to him?" Haruhi offered. "We could see about getting some first years to join next term."</p><p>I smirked as I thought on to the future. "Who do you think would be president and vice next year then?"</p><p>"Not both the twins," Haruhi instantly commented, getting a nod from me in agreement. "Maybe one of the as president, and one of us a vice?" she offered.</p><p>"What are you two talking about?" Karou asked as he and his doupleganger approached.</p><p>"We're thinking about the club next year," I informed them, "If it sticks around that is."</p><p>"You two think too much," Hikaru sighed as he sat on the desk next to us. "Whatever happens, happens."</p><p>"What if the club disband?" I asked him, "How would you feel about that?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence between us all.</p><p>"I'd be fine, as long as we are all still friends," Karou broke the silence. Wil all murmured in agreement.</p><p>"We actually haven't seen Honi and Mori in a while," Haruhi pointed out.</p><p>I glanced off in the distance. "Should I see if they want to get together some time before the term ends?" I asked them, "Personally I want to see them at least once before summer break rolls around."</p><p>"Yea," the three hummed in agreement.</p><p>"We could meet up for dinner somewhere, or something," Haruhi offered.</p><p>Hikaru scoffed, "Like the places we eat out are the same places you do."</p><p>"We can always pay for you guys if we end up going so where out of your price range," Karou offered, trying to make up for his brother's stupidity.</p><p>I glared at a certain twin. "I'll work it out with those two," I assured them, pulling out my phone to shoot them a text before I forgot.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Club hours were going the same as usual. I was sitting around sipping in tea, munching in cookies, and talking with my customers. I'd say we were sorta friends at this point. If it wouldn't have been seen as odd, I'd talk to them outside of club as well. But I think Kyoya would break up with me a punishment for doing that.</p><p>"Isane," Misaki called out to me, "Do you have any siblings?" We had currently been talking about in of my guests much younger brother, who was just learning how to walk.</p><p>I nodded. "I'm sorta the middle child," I told them simply. I had a set of twin brother who are older than me, and a younger sister.</p><p>I didn't get to say much else before there was a loud yell. "Isa!" someone hollard. I knew exactly who. There was only one person in the world who called me that.</p><p>Without delay I got up and made eye contact with them at the door. She wore a wide smirk, which was hidden as a smile. I tried to get to her quickly as to prevent her from saying anything else.</p><p>"Who are you?" Kyoya asked, obviously not recognizing the girl not in school uniform. Not to mention, not even in her clothes.</p><p>She smiled brightly up at Kyoya. "I'm Isane's sister," she introduced herself like she was proud of the role. "I'm Isabel." Despite the fact she knew exactly what Kyoya said, she responded in English.</p><p>I was now at her side, griping anto her shoulder tightly. "If you excuse me, I'd like to have a word with her in private," I told all those paying attention. I then halled her into the practice room, shutting the door behind us.</p><p>I turned to her with a glare. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, blocking the door so she could not leave.</p><p>"Can't I meet you're friends?" she scoffed, pushing her long pony tale of her shoulder.</p><p>My glare only got sharper. "No you can not," I told her, "You said so yourself that you did not want to meet them last night, with a slur of insults. Not to mention how rude it is not even speaking Japanese. We're in fucking Japan, and you know Japanese."</p><p>Isabel rolled her eyes. "I'm more comfortable speaking English, and they should understand me," she scoffed.</p><p>I sighed. So many things were agrocating me at the moment. All coming from the brat of my younger sister. "If you didn't want to come you should have stayed home," I repeated for I don't know what time. She's been complaining her entire time in Japan. We all would have been happier with her staying in America.</p><p>"You know I'm legally required to spend time with Mom," she groaned. She didn't hate Mom. No one could hate Mom. She hated being away from her friends, and her spoiling father. Not to mention, being around me.</p><p>I took an even deeper breath. Getting too angry is bad for my health." Why are you wearing my clothes?" I asked her. She was wearing a new pair of jean overalls I had yet to add patches to. As well as a shirt I had designed and fabricated myself.</p><p>"Cause they're so cute," she commented like it was a compliment. "You should dress like me more often. You drws too much like a boy."</p><p>Before I could get a rebuttle in the doors opened behind me. "Everything okay?" Haruhi asked, butting her head in. "All the guests have left, so you can come out if you want."</p><p>"She's going home," I told her, trying to stay calm.</p><p>Isabel slammed her foot on the ground and pouted. "No I'm not, I'm staying here," she shouted out. Still in English.</p><p>"What can't she stay Isane?" Tamaki asked, popping up behind his girlfriend. "Wed love to get to know your sister. We have only ever met Isac before."</p><p>I glared at her, trying to find an excuse as to why she should go home, that wouldn't raise suspicion of the fact I hate my sister. "She'd get in the way of club activities."</p><p>"I figured after such a disruption, it would be best or cancle club activities for rest of the day," Kyoya informed us.</p><p>I subconsciously threw my arms in the air. Sure, why not bring the twins in, and everyone will be here. "See Isa, it's fine that I stay," she declared with a fake smile.</p><p>I knew why she came. Isac had to have shown her a oic of my friends, instantly thought they were hot, and have come to try and get one, or have them stop being friends with me. "You can be such a mother hen," she teased me, "I guess that is just how older sisters can be."</p><p>She stepped out of the practice room, glancing at all. The guys, to see what their reactions were. I couldn't hide my smirk.</p><p>"They let you refer to them with gendered words?" Karou questioned.</p><p>"Whenever we do, we get the death glare," Hikaru added on.</p><p>I loved the falter in her step. She hadn't expect them to know my gender identity, or even my biological sex.</p><p>They started bombarding Isabel with questions. Of course she acted sickingly sweet, as well as talking down on me as much as possible.</p><p>"Sorry," I told Haruhi as I approached her. "She's refusing to speak Japanese. I don't get why they are indulging her, she knows plenty of Japanese."</p><p>"Its fine, I'm not really interested in her anyways," my friend shrugged. The two of us sat down, a bit away from the other. We were just observing.</p><p>"Isane wetted the bed alot when she was little," I heard the story she was telling. "It was so gross, I'd wake up every morning to that smell."</p><p>I groaned, rubbing my face. There were soany fallacies in her story. One being she was a baby at the time, so these are onlh stories she heard. Not to mention it was because I couldn't walk, as I had my first heart attack to too weak to use crutches. Then I actually wore night time diapers cause of it. Yes still embarrassing, but in a different way.</p><p>"Has she ever told you about Jason?" Isabel questioned. I slammed my head against the table. She took that as a no. "He was Isane's first ever crutch. They were friends first. She'd do practically anything to try and get his attention. It was so pathetic. Then when she finally confess, he rejected her. If only she noticed how much he hated her. I mean, she'd show her legs all the time. That is so weird. " She was also seeing if they knew about my prosthetics.</p><p>I just kept in taking deep breaths.</p><p>" So you do like boys, huh, "Hikaru teased me, skidding over to lean against the table I had buried my face in." Dose that mean I still have a chance? "</p><p>" Get over me you idiot,"I hissed at the twin, knowing the other one was listening in. It got to a point we can joke about it. But I know the two like me more than a friend should. They have no hope, hopefully.</p><p>" What do you mean? "Isabel asked innocently, hiding her annoyance from the strangers to her.</p><p>Tamaki stepped up to explain. "We went through some drama earlier this term, where both Hikaru and Karoy developed a crush on Isane. Isane declared they wants to focus more on school than anything else, and rejected them both."</p><p>Isabel started laughing. "You're lucky she's like that," she commented, "She is soo crazy. All she dose is obsessed over shows and books. She'd make a terrible girlfriend."</p><p>With a final deel breath I stood up and faced my sister. "You had your fun," I told her to her face. "Now we should go home. We can't leave the boys with Grandma alone for too long." We had a silent staring contest, to see who would win. I established my dominance by doing so.</p><p>"Wait for me in the hall, I'm just going to grab my bag," I told her, watching her sturnly until she left.</p><p>I tuendd to go grab my bag from the practice room. "Isane," someone called out to me.</p><p>I glanced over to see Kyoya approach me. Without hesitation, he gave me a hug. Not wanting to think about it, I hugged him back, feeling the tears of anger prick at the side of my eyes. After a moment we separated. "Call me when you get home," he told me, helping me clean up the leaking tears.</p><p>I rushed off to grab my bag and head out. I over heard them questioning Kyoya as I left. I knew I should have helped him explain, but I wasn't in the mood to. I just wanted to curl up under a blanket and cry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were meeting at a place Honi and Mori chose. I was surprised when Kyoya and I arrived, to find a small casual restaurant. I glanced to Kyoya, who was checking his phone to double check we were in the right place. He must have been surprised too.</p><p>With I shrug I heading in first, figuring we could see if they were there right away, by how small the restaurant was. I peaked my head in, and instantly saw Honi waving at me. I smiled at him and turned back to Kyoya, who was still inspecting his phone. "They're here," I told him, waiting for him to approach before I went in.</p><p>"Isa-Chan," Honi cried as I approached. I smiled and waved at him. "You look so cute," he commented. I was wearing a pastel shirt and a black skirt,which only went down to me knees.</p><p>"Thanks Honi," I told him ruffling his hair as I sat down next to him. Across the table from me sat the twins. "I'm surprised you two are here on time."</p><p>"You told us the wrong time," Hikaru sighed. I smirked, remembering I had given them ten minuets earlier, to prevent them from being late.</p><p>"And it worked," Kyoya told them, sitting down next to me. Hikaru did the mature thing and stuck his tounge out at us.</p><p>"Why did you guys come together?" Honi questioned, as well as noticing how close we were sitting next to each other. It was a traditional Japanese shop, so we were sitting on the floor.</p><p>I bit my lip, realizing we didn't tell those two. "So they didn't tell you either?" Karou questioned, annoyance in his voice.</p><p>I let out a sigh. "It's been a week, let it go," I begged them.</p><p>"What?" Honi asked, even more confused.</p><p>"Those two are going out," Hikaru told him.</p><p>"And they didn't tell any of us for a month," Karou added. Both of the twins crossed their arms and glared at us from across the table.</p><p>"Congratulations," Mori told us, with his form of a smile. I gave him a wide one of my own back.</p><p>Honi perked up st this knowledge.  "What is it like being in a relationship?" he questioned, sparkles in his eyes. I knew there was going to be more questions coming.</p><p>A groan came from across the table. "Don't humor them," Hikaru hissed, "They're relationship isn't something to be celebrated."</p><p>I let out a groan of my own. "We are just casually dating. If it got more serious we were going to tell you all. With a new relationship we didn't want outside interference."</p><p>"Well Tamaki and Haruhi told us about there relationship, and they just started dating," Karou pointed out.</p><p>I was fighting the urge to hit my head against the table. "We practically set them up," I reminded them, "We created the relationship."</p><p>"Well..."Hikaru took a heated moment to think. "If we hadn't confessed to you, you would have gone in ignoring your feelings, so we sorta made your relationship."</p><p>I turned to Kyoya, "Any help here?" I asked him.</p><p>He only glanced at me. "I needed to inform them all on my own," he pointed out nonchalantly.</p><p>I clocked an eyebrow. "That's your fault, you didn't need to out us," I pointed out.</p><p>He turned his head to look me in the eyes. "I couldn't just stand by and watch you be in distress."</p><p>"What was all that about anyways," Karou asked.</p><p>I let out a different kind of sigh. "You two wouldn't understand," I informed them, "You are closer to being clones than twins. You don't get how much you can hate a sibling."</p><p>"I'd never hate my sibling," Honi cried out, wanting to take part in the conversation.</p><p>"This is the right place," an annoyed voice said from the entrance of the building. We all looked over to see the other couple walking in.</p><p>"Haruhi!" I called out to my friend, "Help, they're ganging up on me."</p><p>"You deserve it," she commented simply, sitting down by the twins so we were sorta kiddy corner to each other.</p><p>I let out a hurt gasp and started pouting.</p><p>"Don't be mean to Isane," Honi scolded them all.</p><p>"Are you ready to order?" a girl around our age asked, obviously stunned by the sheer amount of people around one table.</p><p>"In a moment," Kyoya spoke for us all, "Some of us haven't had the time to look at the menu." The conversation lulled as food was decided and ordered.</p><p>"What's everyone's plan for summer break?" Tamaki asked, to start up a new conversation.</p><p>He looked to the twins to start. "We're staying at home," Karou answered for them, "There isn't anywhere we want to go."</p><p>"Well I don't have any big plans, but Dad is planning a weekend in Osaka," Haruhi shared her plan.</p><p>I perked up at her comment. "I'm spending most of my break at relatives, that live just outside Osaka, if you have spare time, we should meet up."</p><p>"Knowing Dad, he'll probably have the trip all filled up," Haruhi reminded me.</p><p>I smirked, "Would he turn away the chance to see his childhood friend who just so happens to live in Osaka?" I questioned. I was more so referring to my uncle, and not my mother.</p><p>"You're going to be with family, are you really gonna be that bored?" Honi asked.</p><p>I shook my head. "Me and my cousin get along well, it's just... there is such a thing as spending too much time with the same people."</p><p>"What about all the time you spend with us?" Tamaki questioned.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "There is a difference between people you are forced to be around, and those you choose to be around."</p><p>"And Isa-Chan chose to be around us," Honi declared, just as food was being served.</p><p>"We haven't seen you guys in a while, what's knew with you?" Hikaru asked the set of cousins.</p><p>Honi went of on his college experience, Mori nodding along with the explanation, putting in a few words here and there. It was nice to be with them again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were meeting at a place Honi and Mori chose. I was surprised when Kyoya and I arrived, to find a small casual restaurant. I glanced to Kyoya, who was checking his phone to double check we were in the right place. He must have been surprised too.</p><p>With I shrug I heading in first, figuring we could see if they were there right away, by how small the restaurant was. I peaked my head in, and instantly saw Honi waving at me. I smiled at him and turned back to Kyoya, who was still inspecting his phone. "They're here," I told him, waiting for him to approach before I went in.</p><p>"Isa-Chan," Honi cried as I approached. I smiled and waved at him. "You look so cute," he commented. I was wearing a pastel shirt and a black skirt,which only went down to me knees.</p><p>"Thanks Honi," I told him ruffling his hair as I sat down next to him. Across the table from me sat the twins. "I'm surprised you two are here on time."</p><p>"You told us the wrong time," Hikaru sighed. I smirked, remembering I had given them ten minuets earlier, to prevent them from being late.</p><p>"And it worked," Kyoya told them, sitting down next to me. Hikaru did the mature thing and stuck his tounge out at us.</p><p>"Why did you guys come together?" Honi questioned, as well as noticing how close we were sitting next to each other. It was a traditional Japanese shop, so we were sitting on the floor.</p><p>I bit my lip, realizing we didn't tell those two. "So they didn't tell you either?" Karou questioned, annoyance in his voice.</p><p>I let out a sigh. "It's been a week, let it go," I begged them.</p><p>"What?" Honi asked, even more confused.</p><p>"Those two are going out," Hikaru told him.</p><p>"And they didn't tell any of us for a month," Karou added. Both of the twins crossed their arms and glared at us from across the table.</p><p>"Congratulations," Mori told us, with his form of a smile. I gave him a wide one of my own back.</p><p>Honi perked up st this knowledge.  "What is it like being in a relationship?" he questioned, sparkles in his eyes. I knew there was going to be more questions coming.</p><p>A groan came from across the table. "Don't humor them," Hikaru hissed, "They're relationship isn't something to be celebrated."</p><p>I let out a groan of my own. "We are just casually dating. If it got more serious we were going to tell you all. With a new relationship we didn't want outside interference."</p><p>"Well Tamaki and Haruhi told us about there relationship, and they just started dating," Karou pointed out.</p><p>I was fighting the urge to hit my head against the table. "We practically set them up," I reminded them, "We created the relationship."</p><p>"Well..."Hikaru took a heated moment to think. "If we hadn't confessed to you, you would have gone in ignoring your feelings, so we sorta made your relationship."</p><p>I turned to Kyoya, "Any help here?" I asked him.</p><p>He only glanced at me. "I needed to inform them all on my own," he pointed out nonchalantly.</p><p>I clocked an eyebrow. "That's your fault, you didn't need to out us," I pointed out.</p><p>He turned his head to look me in the eyes. "I couldn't just stand by and watch you be in distress."</p><p>"What was all that about anyways," Karou asked.</p><p>I let out a different kind of sigh. "You two wouldn't understand," I informed them, "You are closer to being clones than twins. You don't get how much you can hate a sibling."</p><p>"I'd never hate my sibling," Honi cried out, wanting to take part in the conversation.</p><p>"This is the right place," an annoyed voice said from the entrance of the building. We all looked over to see the other couple walking in.</p><p>"Haruhi!" I called out to my friend, "Help, they're ganging up on me."</p><p>"You deserve it," she commented simply, sitting down by the twins so we were sorta kiddy corner to each other.</p><p>I let out a hurt gasp and started pouting.</p><p>"Don't be mean to Isane," Honi scolded them all.</p><p>"Are you ready to order?" a girl around our age asked, obviously stunned by the sheer amount of people around one table.</p><p>"In a moment," Kyoya spoke for us all, "Some of us haven't had the time to look at the menu." The conversation lulled as food was decided and ordered.</p><p>"What's everyone's plan for summer break?" Tamaki asked, to start up a new conversation.</p><p>He looked to the twins to start. "We're staying at home," Karou answered for them, "There isn't anywhere we want to go."</p><p>"Well I don't have any big plans, but Dad is planning a weekend in Osaka," Haruhi shared her plan.</p><p>I perked up at her comment. "I'm spending most of my break at relatives, that live just outside Osaka, if you have spare time, we should meet up."</p><p>"Knowing Dad, he'll probably have the trip all filled up," Haruhi reminded me.</p><p>I smirked, "Would he turn away the chance to see his childhood friend who just so happens to live in Osaka?" I questioned. I was more so referring to my uncle, and not my mother.</p><p>"You're going to be with family, are you really gonna be that bored?" Honi asked.</p><p>I shook my head. "Me and my cousin get along well, it's just... there is such a thing as spending too much time with the same people."</p><p>"What about all the time you spend with us?" Tamaki questioned.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "There is a difference between people you are forced to be around, and those you choose to be around."</p><p>"And Isa-Chan chose to be around us," Honi declared, just as food was being served.</p><p>"We haven't seen you guys in a while, what's knew with you?" Hikaru asked the set of cousins.</p><p>Honi went of on his college experience, Mori nodding along with the explanation, putting in a few words here and there. It was nice to be with them again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of term finally came. I couldn't be more relieved. I just wanted to get home and crawl in bed, for more reasons than one. I still stuck through club activities, thanking whatever God I could think of for Tamaki not throwing a party for the end of this term.</p><p>I let out a sigh of releif as I watched the last customers leave. That meant we could. I rushed as fast as I could, taking small step in avoid an accident. With my bag I was ready to leave.</p><p>Kyoya was quick to appear at my side, as always. I practically knew him to be my ride home. "Would you like to do something to celebrate the end of term?" he asked me. Obviously asking for a date.</p><p>"Not today," I said with an apologetic tone. "I'm not feeling well, and just wanna go home and rest."</p><p>Kyoya grabbed my arm to stop me from wailing. "Are you alright?" he questioned, "Are you sick?" He reached up to put his hand against my forehead.</p><p>I grabbed his hand and brought it down to his side. We were still at school. "I'm fine, just," I suddenly gasped at the stabbing pain in my back.</p><p>Kyoya's eyes widened at my sudden reaction. "Are you sure?" he asked dout of worry.</p><p>I sighed, digging into my page for a pain reliever. "I'll tell you in the car," I whispered as I pulled out a pill bottle. Kyoya cautiously watched me as we walked to the school entrance.</p><p>"What is going on?" he instantly demanded once we wrre in his town car.</p><p>I sighed, leaning back in the seat. "I'm on my period," I informed him begrudgingly.</p><p>I could swear his cheeks lot up at the revalation. "You've never had a problem such ad this before," he mumbled.</p><p>I closed my eyes, trying to be as comfortable as I could get. "I used to be on a medication that stops them, but cause of my health situation, they think it would be better if I was off it. They've been getting worse since they came back. Or I've just forgotten how fucking painful they are." I cringed, and just hugged my abdomen.</p><p>" Is there anything I can do to help? " he asked, quite conserned and awkward in this situation.</p><p>I shook my head. "Just gonna go home, get into comfy clothes, and rest," I informed him. I got it down. I just hoped it didn't last too long.</p><p>He let me sit in silence on the way home. "If I feel better, I'll call ya," I told him as a goodbye, and went on into my house. I passed my siblings all just watching a movie or something on the couch, and escaped to my room.</p><p>After a trip to the bathroom, and switching my uniform for sweats, I climbed into bed. I had left school wanting to take a nap the moment I got home. Instead I found that sleep illuded me. I pulled out my laptop and decided on a movie to watch to distract me from the systematic cramps of false labor.</p><p>I could only get part way through theovie, before the cramps demanded all my attention. Not wanting to take more medication, I went out in search of something. Now I was happy I hadn't taken off my prosthetics. I came out to gin only one other person was still at home.</p><p>"Where did everyone go?" I asked the brother that was just sitting on the couch, immersed in whatever game he was playing in his phone.</p><p>"They went to the store to get things to bake a cake to celebrate summer break," Ian told me nonchalantly. "We figured you were asleep or something."</p><p>I groaned, "I wish. Do you know where the heating pad is?" I asked, as I had no clue.</p><p>"I think it's in Izy's room. What me to go get it?" he offered, still not looking up from his phone.</p><p>I shook my head, even though he wasn't looking. "Nah, I still got my legs on," I told him as I started hiking up the stairs.</p><p>Coming back down the stairs, there was knock on the door. As I was close I decided to get it, sure Ian probably hadn't even heard it. I was expecting a delivery or something of the sort. Not my boyfriend. "You're awake," he commented, slightly surprised.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep," I informed him. "And I thought I told you, you didn't need to do anything."</p><p>He awkwardly stood there, looking for the words. Instead he held out a bag to me. Inside was a bag of Hershey kisses, and a box of raspberry tea. I do prefer fruitier teas, ad he knew that.</p><p>"Thanks," I said genuinely, happy he didn't byt me something overly expensive. It was my turn to stumble on my words awkwardly.  "Wanna stay for dinner?" I finally got around to asking, "They're at the store right now, so I can text them quick and they can pick up stuff. It's really no hassle."</p><p>"Don't you just wanna rest?" he questioned, obviously awkward in this situation as well.</p><p>I shrugged gesturing for him to come in. "I'm just watching movies in bed," I informed him, "You can join me."</p><p>He hesitantly came in, comfortable, if not, familiar with my home. I started leading the way to my room. "Hello Isac," he greeted my brother.</p><p>"That's actually Ian," I informed him. "Tiwns," I said sarcastically with jazz hands.</p><p>"Who's this guy?" he asked finally looking you from his phone.</p><p>"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he introduced himself, "Pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"My boyfriend," I added on. The two of went into my romm, leaving the door open at my brother's demands. After plugging in the electrical heat pad, I climbed into my bed. Patting the emptt space next to me for Kyoya to join. He was hesitant, but still climbed in.</p><p>We chose a new movie to watch together. One neither of us had seen before. From the pain relieving heat, and being in bed, I was getting comfy and tired. It didn't take long before I was leaning up against Kyoya, and he had his arm around me.</p><p>A few minuets into cuddling Mom stuck her head in to say hi. Soon everyone else was home, and minor choas erupted from my house. Still we just stayed there, watching the movie until it was time to eat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But I don't even believe in a religion," I cried out again. No one seemed to care. Uncle Jin and Aunt Emiko run a shinto shrine that they inherited from Emiko's parents. And they've been making me dress up as a shrine maiden. When I was younger I thought it was fun, like wearing a Halloween costume. I don't feel the same anymore. Since it usually came along with practicing Shinto. When I'm perfectly fine with my agnostic beliefs of not caring.</p><p>"You think I enjoy this?" Miyu scoffed. She was my cousin, same age as me. I was just a couple months older. And she was, luckily, the eldest. She only had a brother, three years younger than us.</p><p>I shrugged. "I think you're used to this," I pointed out, eyeing the outfit she was wearing, and how readily she put it on.</p><p>She shrugs. "Just cause it's a famoly thing doesn't mean I don't want to go hang out with my friends," she explained. "Like I like the shrine and all, but I wanna go to the beach with my friends."</p><p>We let out a sigh together. "We should really be spending most of our time there, it so hot," Isabel complained, as she came from being forced into the same outfit as us. She looked the most out of place with her place skin and her blond hair, which she dosent dye black like me.</p><p>"I blame mom," I groaned. "She says we should participate in the traditions, cause we have the ability to, and she didn't."</p><p>"I want to be in air conditioning," Isabel agreed with a sigh. Just cause we don't get along, dosent mean we don't agree on things.</p><p>"I say we sneak away and spend the day at the beach," Miyu offered with a smirk. "It's the height of tourest season. They won't notice until sun down."</p><p>Isabel nodded in agreement. "You should invite your friends, it is your beach after all." The shrine was on multiple acres of land, owned my the family, that goes all the way up to the ocean.</p><p>"You guys can go, but it's not as easy for me as it is for the two of you," I reminded them. It didn't take long for them to realize why.</p><p>"I'll sneak away and grab your rain boots," Izy offered. I did bring them, as they did have a beach after all.</p><p>We all agreed to meet at the beach in an hour. It was up to each of us to sneak there ourselves.</p><p>I lingered more toward the house part of the shrine, as there tends to be less people. I was keeping an eye out to see if anyone was around.</p><p>Just when I thought I was in the clear, my mom showed up. "Isane, there is someone here you should see," she declared. Before I could say anything else she dragged me off to the main court yard. There was plenty of people gathered around, but it wasn't too crowded.</p><p>She pulled me right to the center, where a pair of people waited. "Haruhi," I greeted my friend. "I thought you said you were too busy." I teased her from our previous conversations about our summer breaks.</p><p>"You'd think I'd miss a chance to visit little Jin," Rouji commented. I smirked and shook my head. I did not, but his daughter did. "And you look wonderful in that outfit Isane."</p><p>"Thanks," I told the guy, who was sorta practically like an uncle to me.</p><p>Mom jumped and put a hand on my shoulder in excitement. "We should go see if Miyu has another one to lend Haruhi, she'd look cute."</p><p>The mention of my cousin caused cause to run through my mind. I couldn't go look for her, cause she was down at the beach. Then I can't say I can't find her, cause than they'd look for her. Along with any other excuse I could think of.</p><p>" I'm fine, "Haruhi told my mom, "It feel wrong for me to do so, cause I know not an actual shrine maiden."</p><p>"Oh," my mom sighed in understanding. "Alright, I just thought you'd like to try."</p><p>Haruhi shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested," my friend assured my mom.</p><p>"What about me?" I asked out loud, "I don't know crap about this role. I don't even practice Shinto. I'm not even a maiden."</p><p>"Isn't Miyu teaching you?" my mom questioned. It waseant to be a fun activity for us cousins to do together. But the twins got out of it. Not to mention none of us wanted to do it.</p><p>I used it as my excuse though. "Oh yeah," I gasped in my most believable realization voice. "We were just taking a break when you found me, I should head back so they don't worry." With that excuse I slipped off to disappear to the beach.</p><p>I met the treeline where forest turned to sand. Standing waiting for me was my sister and cousin. "My friends will show up later, they've all got to gather first," Miyu told us. Both her and Isabel she'd the shrine clothes to reveal the swimsuits they put on underneath.</p><p>Isabel handed me a Towle and my rain boots. "You're welcome," she said in a teasing tone. I shredded my own outer clothes to reveal my letex short, and loose tee shirt. I slid on the rubber boots and ran out into the sand, feeling the ocean breeze on my face.</p><p>"Now this is summer vacation," I commented, spreading my towel out by the other two.</p><p>"So much better than this stuffy clothes," Isabel agreed.</p><p>"They are warm during the winter though," Miyu confessed.</p><p>I took me a second of the sun hitting my skin for me to think. "Did either of you grab sun screen?" I questioned.</p><p>"No," Miyu sighed, "What dose it matter."</p><p>I sighed and fell back to lie on my towel. "It doesn't matter," I shrugged it off, "Just need to look after my complexion."</p><p>"Is it cause that weird club you're in?" Isabel asked from two towels over.</p><p>Miyu sat up, looking down at me, "What 'weird club'?" she questioned.</p><p>"I'm just in a host club at school," I told her nonchalantly.</p><p>"Isane," she sighed in disappointment, "I know we don't rext much, but maybe in a passing text, you could say, 'Oh yea, I'm in a host club at school'!?"</p><p>I squint at her from my spot in the sun. "You are telling me all about this club of yours," Miyu demanded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have a nice dress?" Kyoya came over and asked me once my guest left.</p><p>I looked over to him, confused. "Why?"</p><p>"I need to know if I need to aquire one for you," he said nonchalantly, sitting down at the same table as me.</p><p>I was still confused. "What is it for, cause that clearly defines the quality of 'nice' you asked of," I pointed out. It can sometimes be annoying when he thinks I know exactly what he is talking about.</p><p>"I want to take you to a nice dinner this weekend," he explained. "I don't want you to feel out of place because of your wardrobe."</p><p>I relaxed with the knowledge this was a relationship conversation, and not a club conversation. "How fancy are you talking?" I questioned, "Cause I have a few dresses, I'd say business casual, the ladt truly fancy dress I had, I burned, and it was my mom's to begin with."</p><p>"Why would you burn a dress?" Kyoya questioned, not understanding my more bizarre behaviors.</p><p>"Bad memories with it," I shrugged. "How about I send you pics of the dresses I have tonight, and you can figure it out if ones good enough for the place your taking me."</p><p>"That would be most efficient," he agreed.</p><p>The next day, Kyoya approached me with a clothing box. "I take it none wre up to your fancy pants standards," I joked as I accepting the box. Something like this, I couldn't refuse. We had talked about it previously.</p><p>"They wre fine," he assured me, "I just didn't know how comfortable you would be in a dress that would show your legs."</p><p>Only certain styles of long dresses looked good on me, with my lack of a overly femine body. Instead I have sorter dresses. "I'd wear leggings," I pointed out to him.</p><p>He shook his head. "This is better," he didn't bother explaining, as he gestured to the box I now had sitting under my backpack.</p><p>"What ya got there?" Hikaru can up and questioned, obviously having observed the interaction between Kyoya and I.</p><p>I shrugged him off, not enjoying having his arm on me, and holding all his weight. "A dress for a date this weekend," I informed him. It's not like we were hiding it or anything. "Kyoya's taking me somewhere fancy, and wants to make sure I am properly dressed."</p><p>"Smart, if there are poperatzzi there, don't want you sticking out," Karou commented. While what he said did hold merit, I hadn't thought about that before.</p><p>Kyoya was sorta famous. Not front of a tabloid famous, but an article inside a tabloid famous. News would travel of him dating someone, for sure if we got sene together in such a place. Were we ready for that, relationship wise? Wa so ready for that, as a person?</p><p>These questions plaques my mind.</p><p>"Okay, what's going on?" Haruhi questioned. Every Wednesday we walk home together. An agreement we both respectively needed to force our boyfriends to agree with.</p><p>She must have noticed how ontenrtly I had been gazing at the box I carried. I sucked in a desk breath." Nothing, "I told her. She was in a similar situation as me, I didn't want her to start worrying. Her relationship was newer than ours.</p><p>I felt the glare she was giving me. "Kyoya is taking me somewhere fancy this weekend," I explained with an exhale. "Somewhere poperatzzi might be. Then it all spirals from there. Getting caught, news spresding, the gist."</p><p>"So?"Haruhi questioned. It was my turned to look at her. Instead I was in a state of confusion. "It's bound to happen eventually," she pointed out, "Just is your relationship worth it, if it's making you worry this much?"</p><p>"What?" I asked, still confused slightly.</p><p>She sighed, taking in the fact I am emotionally stupid. "How much do you like Kyoya?" she asked me. "Is it more or less than how worried you are about it being public. If it's less, your relationship is doomed. If it's more, then don't worry, cause your feelings mater more than what strangers will say."</p><p>I looked down to the box I was hugging against myself. "You are aware it took me a whole week and one date to decide if I wanted tk try dating Kyoya, now you're asking me to figure out if I really supper like him in like two and a half days."</p><p>"You really are emotionally stunted," she scoffed.</p><p>"When we met, I fucking argued with everyone," I reminded her, "You think that something an emotionally intelligent person would do."</p><p>"I just hoped you have grown since then," she confessed, "You have changed a lot since then, I had just thought it be in emotion intelligence as well."</p><p>"You're one to talk," I scoffed. "You still wouldn't be aware Tamaki likes you if the twins and I didn't step in. If I'm emotionally stunted, you're emotionally blind."</p><p>"Why am I friends with you?" Haruhi asked rhetorically. She was either done with me as I was being, or took offense to my previous comment.</p><p>I smoked and threw my arm around her shoulder. "Because beyond the teasing and bad jokes, you find conradery in me. We are the only common wealth in our entire school, both some form of nonbinary, don't argue me in this, you are nonbinary even if you don't say so, now both of us a dating one of the rich guys from the club we wrre forced to join, but became friends with anyways. We're like the same character with a different skin. "</p><p>" You really make so many videogame references, it's sad I can recognize them know, "she sighed, glossing over everything else I had just said.</p><p>" At least they aren't Jojo references, "I joked with a smirk.</p><p>Haruhi look over at me. "Are you trying to avoid thinking about your feelings for Kyoya by messing around?" the scholarship student asked me.</p><p>I groaned and ripped my arm from her shoulder. "Can't you just let me until I get home?" I pleaded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much contemplating, I figured Kyoya was worth it. Did the thought of us having a future scare me, yes, but it was also comforting in some way. He always made sure I was comfortable, no matter the situation. Goes out of his way to do things I would enjoy, like my happiness is always on his mind.</p><p>The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. What did I do for him? I didn't really do anything. That thought plaqued my mind all the way until our date. I was sitting in the pretty dress he gave me, waiting for his arrival text. Mom was off to the side, taking pictures of me.</p><p>I had to say, it was a nice dress. I didn't know just how "nice" it was, as Kyoya removed the tag before giving it to me. If it even had a tag. It was lace, tank top dress, with a bagy bodice that sagged over the flowing skirt. It was enterly a dark purple, with little rhinestones incorporated in the lace design. It was simple, but elegant.</p><p>I didn't even bother looking at my pjone once it buzzed, and got up for the door, not listening to my family's pleas for one more picture. I opened the door to find Kyoya was half way to it. He was in a formal black suit. The only hint of a different color was the tie he wore to math my dress.</p><p>Our eyes met and we just froze for a moment. My mind couldn't help but compare it to prom, but I knew this was just something mundane for him. But unlike him I don't get to dress up nicely just for a dinner very often. I hope he wouldn't question the pins in my hair, both placed and owned by my mom, it was the only accessories that really matched the dress in my possession. Hopefully the skirt would rise too far up during the night, cause underneath wrre just worn black flats.</p><p>"My lady," Kyoya smirked holding out his hand to me. With a few rushed steps I grabbed his hand, my other holding up the skirt as to prevent myself from tripping. "You look beautiful tonight," he commented bringing my hand to his lip.</p><p>"And you look stunning," I told him, with a wide smile.</p><p>He held the car door open for me. Unlike the usual town car, tonight it was a limo. "Isn't this a bit much?" I questioned as the vehicle pulled off. "It's not like we're going to prom or anything." I tried scoffing away the awkwardness.</p><p>In the back of my head the voices buzzed, <em>Why should he do something nice for me? I don't do anything for him. </em>And it wasn't like there was anything I could do for him. He's rich, and can buy whatever he needs. I'm not as capable as he is. Nor am I fully capable physically for many things.</p><p>A cool hand came and brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I was hoping whatever was going on in your head would disappear for tonight," he confessed. Kyoya went down and grabbed onto my hand, slowly trying to ease my grip on the skirt of my dress.</p><p>"I'll try," I assured him with the best smile I could muster. Yet my mind went off questioning why he even put up with me as a friend. "Are you finally going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him the question I had bugged him with through out the week.</p><p>"You'll have to wait and see," he told me the same answer I always got, smirk included.</p><p>I leaned up against him, my head against his shoulder. "Please," I begged.</p><p>I heard him scoff. "You're so weird," he commented, not used to my pleading, nor my strategy for doing so.</p><p>He was right though, I was weird. Was this some rediculous ploy to break up with me, and use it for clout in the media. I'm sure all the others would side with him, they have known him longer than me. I would hope at least Haruhi would be friends with me still.</p><p>"If you would so kindly as to get out of your head, as we have arrived," Kyoya told me, already out of the car, and holding a hand out to me. As I climbed out I took note of the area around. It was a much higher end of the city than where I am used to.</p><p>Before I could take much else in, Kyoya lead me into the buolding we wrre in front of, out arms linked. I wasn't sure what type of building it was exactly. A hotel maybe. The floor we were on seemed a lot like a hotel lobby. There weren't many clues to tell me otherwise.</p><p>In the elevator, he clicked the highest floor. The far wall of the elevator was glass, and you could see out across the city as we rises higher into the tower. I had slipped away from him, to be closer to the window. "I think I can see my house from here," I joked as we were getting to the top.</p><p>Just before the doors opened, we linked our arms back up together. Either so Kyoya was sure I wouldn't run off, or to look like a proper couple. Strangely the hostess didn't even check us in. The moment we stepped out of the elevator, she led us to a table. One in the far back of the restaurant, near a window, which was basically the entire outer wall.</p><p>"You were right, my dresses wouldn't have suited this place," I joked, trying to start a conversation between us.</p><p>He smiled, which was a bit closer to a smirk. "I told you to I had it under control," Kyoya told me, "Father broyhjt me along on a business netting here not to long ago, and I knew you'd like the food here."</p><p>I flopped through  the menu, trying not to damage it it any way, as I doubt I could even afford that. I noticed how most dishes were commonly found at Italian restaurants in the US, but far more expensive. Like what, wsd the pasta made of gold or something? Something else I noticed, forks, and spoons, and knives. No chopsticks!</p><p>I heard a snort from across the table. Kyoya must have seen my face light up at my discovery. He had given up on trying to fight my stubbornness to even just try and teach me. "You would probably like the chicken cavatapi," he told me, as he closed theenue, making his desicion. Someone making the decision for me, was always easier. It was hard enough deciding on a meal, but then keeping an eye on the price to try and keep you conscience clear was hard.</p><p>Once we ordered, a strange look appeared on Kyoya's face. I didn't know how to take it. I clasped my hands together, and straightened my back. I needed to look professional in this place. But what was the point? I didn't belong there. Kyoya seemed to be getting ready to break up with me. I could only hope he would do so after I got to eat.</p><p>"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," he started, clearly unsure of his wording. I tried to hide the fact I wa sbotting my lip. He wasn't going to wait. "I think it's time you meet my family. They know I have been dating, have been wanting to meet you for a while now, as well as pressuring me to bring a date to events."</p><p>I sorta deadpanned. It wasn't what I was expecting. No the oposite actually. "Why?" was all I could manage to get out.</p><p>Kyoya watched me in confusion, as I started to show my nervous habits in an attempt to calm down. "I've been thinking of our relationship recently..." I knew that didn't sound good, but I didn't know where to start. "And I honestly am happy with it, but I've noticed, I don't really do anything for you. It's sorta one sided..."</p><p>A small sigh came from the other side of the table. "Isane," Kyoya called out to me, "Look at me." My gaze had drifted down to the table. I slowly glanced up at him, still slouching in on myself.</p><p>"You do plenty for me," he assured me. I scoffed and stared turning my haze back to the table. "You do it so effortlessly, you probably don't even notice it. You are my escape from everything else. With you I can just be myself with no expectations or worries. Practically everyone can, cause you don't have expectations for anyone. But I do so much for you cause you make me happy, I want to return that favor. "</p><p>I was soon blushing, and trying to his my blood glowing face. I didn't even have the chance to recover before our meals arrived. This place was quick.</p><p>" So when in the coming weeks would you be available to come meet my famoly over dinner? "he asked as I was taking my first bite.</p><p>I was quick to swallow, knowing not to talk with my mouth full. "Can we do it slowly?" I asked, more so pleaded, "Like, maybe, meeting your parents than siblings. No, siblings than parents. How about, not all at once."</p><p>Kyoya thought of my request silently for a while. "We could start casually. Instead of studying always at your house we could occasionally do it at mine. Once you've become acquainted with some of my famoly members, then there could be the formal dinner."</p><p>I nodded din agreement. "That's sounds good."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this is fine?" I asked, yet again.</p><p>Kyoya practically glared at me, annoyed at my worrying. "I told you, no one is going to be home when we arrive. You'll have time to change." I was going to Kyoya's house to study a bit, and hang out. We were going right after school, so I coudlr ride with him. I was worried about his family seeing me in a male uniform, not sure explaining my gender identity should be something explained on first meeting.</p><p>"What about servants?" I questioned, "or cameras?" It might have been better if I had met his famoly when we were just friends. I would have meant nothing to them, and they'd slowly grow to like me.</p><p>"They are aware of Haruhi, so they would just assume you'd be under the same circumstances," he informed me. Still didn't help me not freak out.</p><p>With a concerned sigh Kyoya wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "You didn't need to worry about meeting my father or brother's today, as they are all going to be out late for business. My mother might show up to swap greetings. The most you need to worry about if Fuyumi showing up."</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at the mention of his sister. He's told me stories of his elder sister, with the way he speaks of her, it is plain to see she is his favorite sibling. As Ian is mine, dispite the fact I'm now stuck with Isac.</p><p>I didn't know what I expected his home to be like. So no matter if it was a ancient Japanese palace, or top of the line mansion, I was going to be astounded. I was more so correct with my second thought. The round building, with entire walls of glass layed out before me on a wide yard of grass. "This place is bigger than my last high school," I informed him, indifferently as he led me into the house.</p><p>I stuck next to his side, frantically looking around as he led the way. Eventually he opened up a door, and let me inside the room. I thought it was just a room, but there were more doors, and a stair way.</p><p>A scoff broke through my amazement. "The bathroom is through that door, you can go ahead and change," Kyoya told me, gesturing to the door to the right.</p><p>I sat down my school bag, and rushed in withy change of clothes I had brought along. I was quick to change. I had just brought along a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater.</p><p>I stepped out, with my uniform packed into my spare bag. "I'm done," I called out, as the first floor was empty. He could have only gone upstairs.</p><p>I grabbed my school bag and sat down on the couch. I just hugged the bag, waiting for my boyfriend to reappear. He told me things his family was capable of. I didn't want to be alone with them until we had a respectful relationship established. Any moment any other Otori could walk in.</p><p>"I think this is the sweater I wore when we first met," I commented, trying to at least get a response to know he was near.</p><p>"Then the question is, if you have worn it since?" he scoffed, coming down the stairs. He had changed into a tee shirt and a pair of cargo pants.</p><p>I shrugged, finally feeling comdrorable enough to dig out some of my homework. "If I have, I don't remeber. I have a lot more sweaters than I care to admit," I confess.</p><p>"They suit you," he assured me, sitting down next to me. Instinctively the two of us started to lean into each other, even as we were working on our homework.</p><p>I scoffed throwing me head back in exaggeration. "They are the perfect androgynous clothing item. Baggy to hide any curves, or muscles. Yet fashionable enough for both gender, that it dosent lean either way. I can wear them whenever with whatever." I had use my infomercial voice threw my speech.</p><p>"You could always go into marketing if a medical career never works," he assured me with a smirk.</p><p>"How did you know that was my back up plan?" I gasped in a way to tease him. With a small laugh from the both of us we turned to our homework.</p><p>Before I could start solving my first quadratic equation, Kyoya gave my hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad you're comfortable," he told me, with complete honesty.</p><p>"Just don't leave me in some random room with no information about where I am," I told him simply. "And yes, that is the main reason I am fearful of going to the Twin's home."</p><p>We continued on with our work in silence. In the back of my mind, my thoughts wandered, trickling down to strange subjects. "I'd be hard for a serial killer to catch," I nonchalantly commented, and continued to work.</p><p>There was a moment of silence. "Are you going to explain?" Kyoya asked me.</p><p>I let out a light sigh, pushing away my homework. "Well I started think of H.H. Holmes murder castle. Which even though I am strangely his MO, I'm too suspicious of new places. Then generally I'm suspicious of new people, so I wouldn't be quick to trust someone enough to go to their house with in a short time of meeting them. I could get Ted Bundyed, I'm too nice. Crap, the gay I still need to worry about the gay ones...."</p><p>Before comments could be made on the weird spiral of my explanation the door to the room opened. "There they are!" a soft gasp came from said area.</p><p>Going on high alert, I spun around to see who exact had walked it. There stood a young woman, far older than us, but not old enough to be our parent. She had the same black hair and shade of eyes. "You must be Fuyumi," I commented, pulling the host out of me. "Kyoya has told me plenty about you."</p><p>Fuyumi cam over and sat on the couch, a distance away from us. "Now I feel bad, I barely have heard anything about you Isane," she sighed, looking truly sad.</p><p>"You're not to blame," I assured her, "He is." I dramatically pointed to the other Ootori in the room. I was sorta glad Fuyumi was the first one I met, as I know a bit about her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since my first time going to the Ootori Mansion. I'd go only a few days a week, and only had I gone once on the weekend. I had meet everyone. Fuyumi I have gotten to know well, while the others we have only shared passing greetings. Not wanting to wait any longer, the elder Ootori's demanded for them to properly meet me.</p><p>After school, I rode over with Kyoya, and worked on homework and hanged, as we usually did. Instead I wouldn't go home for an extra few hours as I would be attending a rare Ootori famoly dinner.</p><p>"Are you sure what I'm wearing is fine?" I fretted. I knew this wasn't truly first impression, but I didn't know how nice they dressed up for famoly dinner. They're high society after all. Isac has come to the dinner table in boxers before, we don't have standards at home.</p><p>"We are wearing the exact same thing," Kyoya pointed out, straightening my collar. We both were wearing dress pant, he tan I black. With a short sleeve button down shirt, his a neutral color while mine was a gradient from red to purple.</p><p>I just mad e a nervous noise, and figured out of nerves. We were just waiting on a maid or something to tell us dinner was served. "Can I vomit to get out of this?" I questioned. I got a discouraging flare from Kyoya. "I can make myself vomit," I informed him with a shrug.</p><p>"Ill keep a note of that," he mumbled, pulling out the black book of secrets.</p><p>Too soon there was a knock on his door, and we were led down to the dinning room. We all arrived around the same time. The two elder brothers and the matriarch with the patriarch. Saddly Fuyumi wasn't there. I would have loved the extra support.</p><p>I could easily share poliet greaatings, I've had plenty of practice after all. It was the personally questions that got me fearful. With the power difference, I doubt I'd be allowed to ask to see baby photo's like Kyoya was begrudgingly showed the first time he stayed for dinner.</p><p>"So you met through the host club," One of his brother's commented. The eldest one if my memory wasn't going hay wire. Yuichi.</p><p>The younger one let out a scoff, "We're you one of those customer's?" Akito asked. "I mean no disrespect, but from what I have hear about you, you do not seem to be one to put themselves in such a... demeaning situation."</p><p>I shook my head. "Had we met a year prior, I would have agreed with you. I as well saw the Host Club as nothing more than Tom foolery, I even used the same terms you gave had. But I believe the club Kyoya and Tamaki carted is quite beneficial, for both the host and the clients. And since you are curious, I am a host as well."</p><p>"Now as Hayes said, the Host Club dose have its merit," Mr. Ootori agreed with me against his son, putting a bit of pride in myself. I knew it was going to go away soon enough. "But how do you and Fujioka deal with being taken as men when you are girls."</p><p>That pride burst, my like the lip I was biting. I glanced to Kyoya next to me, to see if he knew how to approach this. We couldn't wait too long, or it would become suspicious.</p><p>"Oh, I completely understand," Mrs. Ootori stepped in. "Sometimesbbe a girl can be hard, it's much easier to be a man. As long as they're focusing in their studies." I hadn't known what to expect from his mother, but I guess Fuyumi had to have gotten it from somewhere.</p><p>I couldn't help but flash her a quick smile. But it wasn't good to start with lies. And with holding is a way of lying. I took a deep breath. "I actually don't identify as the female gender," I started hesitantly. I was staring down at my intertwining hands. I could feel the surprised look Kyoya was giving me. "As you know, I only started residing in Japan last year, and I know Japan is not as... liberal as America. But I hope with a group of medical professionals such as your selves, understand how I feel in normal, with the variety of chromosomes as well as hormones and things we don't fully understand as well. " I slowly looked up, not making eye contact with anyone just wasn't looking down. " I am bigender, and I hope you can accept that. " I tried to make my smile genuine, but was struggling.</p><p>" Do you have any siblings? "Mr. Ootori was the next one to speak, saying nothing of what I just said.</p><p>I gluped down the water I had taken a sip of. Such a simple question, after such a loaded topic. "Yes," I answered quickly. "I have two older brother, identical twins, and a younger sister. The only one that currently resides with my mother and I is one of my brothers."</p><p>"Why is that?" Yuichi asked, as all had moved on from the pervious conversation. "Shouldn't he be able to provide for himself?"</p><p>I was quick to swallow. "Unlike you all, we were born relatively close to one another, my brother's are only a year older than me, and my sister two younger than me."</p><p>"Your poor mother," Mrs. Ootori gasped.</p><p>I smirked, "No kidding." This raised some eyebrows. "Well twins, then I wasn't an easy brith, and my sister was breached, so... she sorta done having kids."</p><p>"What dose your mother do for a living?" Aikio asked.</p><p>I stiffened a bit in this topic. They could easily search to find out my mother is employed under them, in a fairly high position. "She is a lawyer," I answered simply. "I don't know many details, as she doesn't like talking about work at home."</p><p>"Are you planning on following in her footsteps?" Mr. Ootori questioned, probably knowing of Haruhi and her goal.</p><p>I lightly shook my head. "No, I actually want to go into the medical field," I said hashfully, knowing fully well the family I was surrounding in. "More so research than clinical, specifically genetics."</p><p>"That's an interesting feild of study," Yuichi commented, "What caused you to be so set on it? Dose it possibly have to do with Gender Identity?"</p><p>He dug up one hot topic, whiteout even know it brought along the other one. My grip on my legs got so tight, I was actually just gripping the straps for my prosthetics.</p><p>Kyoya finally said something, "Isane actually has a few genetic disorders, which have been present since birth." Short and simple, but oh so question inducing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No," I softly whimpered and shook my head. I was holding back tears. The thought of the situation brought me to the edge of a panic attack. At least he dicided to tell me in the place I feel the safest, my own bed. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it up over my head.</p><p>"Isane," Kyoya sighed, sitting down in the edge of my bed. He had previously been sitting at my desk. "It's not a high society function. It is just for the higher ups of the company and their families. "</p><p>I shook my head. "Not any better," I cracked out. I felt myself being pulled up against his side.</p><p>"They keep in insisting," he informed me. "I'm not exactly sir why, but they won't take no for an answer."</p><p>I let out a long sigh, pulling the blanket out of just my face. "The dinner was only two weeks ago, isn't it too soon?" I questioned, trying to use logic to get myself out of this.</p><p>"We've been dating for seven months, if we were older people would expect us to be engaged soon," Kyoya pointed out.</p><p>I took a moment to think. "Don't we go to school with people who are engaged?" I asked.</p><p>Kyoya sighed. "Don't try to change the subject," he told me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders gave me a little squeeze.</p><p>I leaned into him. "You know it's not the party I'm scared of, but being introduced as your significant other," I confessed. I then realized how that can be construed. "Not cause of you... just cause of your family. Cause like rich and famous and stuff."</p><p>He leaned his cheek up against my head. "I understand, I don't get what they are thinking either. It would be much more beneficial to announce our relationship after you graduate from Ouran."</p><p>I let out a slight scoff. "You think we're still going to be dating then?" I questioned.</p><p>He was taken a back, distancing himself from me. "What do you mean?"</p><p>I straightened myself. "Well..." I sighed, "You graduate in four months, then your probably going off to some ivy League school, nor sticking around like Mori and Honi. I barely talk to them anymore as is. Then long distance relationships are hard. Isac broke up with his boyfriend like two months after moving here. And I'll be preoccupied with college applications and applying for scholarships. We're doomed to fall apart soon."</p><p>There was a silence in the room. Slowly his hand came and covered my own. "Have you ever thought about a future between us?" Kyoya asked, partially teasing, partially worried.</p><p>I bit my lip. Was this how it was all gonna end between us? "Not really..." I answered truthfully. I felt tears prock at my eyes. I held onto his hand, scared he'd take or away. I was shaking from holding back tears.</p><p>"I've never pictured a future for myself..." I confessed, having words get caught in the back of my throat. I was scared of him leaving. More so than confessing my greatest worry. "I'm already living on barrowed time, I'm not meant to live long. I'm just trying to get as far as I can to try and help others. I don't ven know if I'll be able to." small sobs wracked my body, causing me to shake.</p><p>My free hand came up and up pushed up against my chest. I could feel the scar tissue through my shirt. I could only hope my heart didn't stop this time.</p><p>A cool hand came and cupped the side of my head. I nussled into it, enjoying the coolness. Through the tears I saw Kyoya watching me, making me feel all the more worse. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him. But I only have so much.</p><p>Sudden I was pushed up against him in a tight hug. I could only hug him back, grasping out for what comfort I could get. We were so close. Our lips were on each other's. I barely recognized what happens dubtil we were apart and my tears subsided.</p><p>My fingers hovered over my lips, still with the ghostly feeling of his own. That was our first kiss.</p><p>"Let's get engaged," Kyoya said even more ubruptly than our kiss. I just looked at him is surprised confusion. "My family can take care of you then. You'll have the top of the line health care, so you don't need to worry about a premature death. Well also pay for you schooling, so you don't need to worry about that."</p><p>"But what if we... don't like each other anymore?" I questioned. Doing all that would be seen in an investment. Sure in a person, but a person they wanted to join the family.</p><p>Kyoya did not miss a beat. "Then help people," he said simply.</p><p>I looked down at my blanket, lost in thought. "I guess going to a party as your partner would be alright," I sighed, returning to the original topic on hand.</p><p>"Is that a yes to engagement?" Kyoya asked of me, more hung up on the more recent matter at hand.</p><p>I gripped tightly onto the blanket ove rmy legs. "Can you give me until your graduation for an answer?" I questioned.</p><p>"Of course," he agreed with a sigh. Once again he leaned in and gave me a kiss, on the lips.</p><p>I glanced at him. "Is this gamma be a normal thing now?" I questioned, not fully used to it yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is where you go off to recently?" Isac asked in disbelief.</p><p>I let out a nervous sigh and nodded. I looked up at the familiar glass wall of the Ootori Mansion. The day of the business party came. I arrived with my mother and brother, as they were attending as well, thanks to Mom being invited guest. I would split off before even entering the party. I was a bit shocked they wet heaving the party at their own home and not a rented venue.</p><p>"You look wonderful," Mom assured me with a hand in my back. I had redyied my hair to be fully black. I was in a black evening gown with a halter neckline. Once again provided by Kyoya. I kept everything else simple, just with a clutch to hold my phone.</p><p>We walked up the stairs, the servants easily let us in, as they recognized me. Another was waiting to show the guests to the venue. "Miss Hayes," One caught my attention, "The young master is waiting for you in his room." I nodded to him in thanks.</p><p>"See you guys soon," I told my family with a wave before breaking off to go further into the mansion.</p><p>I entered the room with a knock. "It's me," I sang out to the quiet room. I stepped around the door to find Kyoya straightening his tigh. He wore a black suit, all the same sade except for his bleach white dress shirt. It didn't look much different than his school uniform.</p><p>"Are we the only ones wearing black, or are we matching your entire family?" I asked as I approached to help him out.</p><p>He leaned down and greeted me with a kiss. It was a developing habit whenever we are in the appropriate setting. "Your the onky one of our party wearing a black dress," he assured me.</p><p>"That dosent answer my question," I pointed out.</p><p>He glanced down at me. "And I don't have the answer to your question, I prepared our outfits myself."</p><p>I gave him a stink eye. "So I could have worn a suit if you would have let me?" I questioned, just to be a bit in the difficult side.</p><p>"I'd prefer it if my father's workers did not believe I am gay," he informed him, taking my arm and leading me out into the halls.</p><p>I glance up at him. "Ya sorta are," I pointed out, "Your st least not straight. Cause like, ya know.".</p><p>"All I know is that I like you," he assured me, patting my elbow.</p><p>I let out a small sigh and shook my head. "Dose your dad know my mom works for him and's attending?" I asked, wanting to know if our parents were meeting tonight with the knowledge their children are dating. I had told Kyoya just a few days before of the fact my mom works for Ootori Group.</p><p>"He's aware, but has no plans of approaching her tonight," he informed me.</p><p>As we rounded the next corner there were rest of the Ootori family and Partners gathering by a double door. "You look wonderful tonight," Fuyumi commented as I approached. I smiled at her compliment.</p><p>"Thank you for agreeing to attend, I know it must be daunting for you," Mr. Ootori told me.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me," I responded out of curtisy.</p><p>Without missing a beat we wall went in. The two of us sticking to the back of the family. I scanned over the faces in hopes to find my mom and brother. Thanks to Isaac's hight I easily found them, and shot them a smile.</p><p>I glanced up to Kyoya to see he was looking the same place I had. "We don't need to greet them now,"I reminded him.</p><p>He shook his head. "I wanted to make sure your brother wasn't making a scene," he informed me with a bit of mockery in his tone.</p><p>"Give it time," I assured him, dropping my arm from his. Instead of keeping us separated, he reached over and grabbed my hand. I mentally shook my head at his subtle possessiveness.</p><p>Kyoya led me around the room, trying to find the right place to mingle. I saw the wheels turning in his head as he was trying to find the best place for me to start. Before he could decided someone approached us. "Ootori-kun," the elder man greeted Kyoya. "It has been too long. Have you decided on a college yet?"</p><p>"I have narrowed it down to a handful," Kyoya said calmly, "There are still some things for me to consider."</p><p>"Of course," this man said in an exaggerated accepting tone. It irked me the wrong way. I guess they confused look that appeared on my face was enough to gain his attention on me. "Oh, how rude of me, who is this young lady with you."</p><p>"Of course," Kyoya said courteously, like he would in the host club. "This gentleman is Teruya Ryuu, a share holder in Ootori group,"he introduced thean to me." This is Isane Hayes, my significant other. "</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said out of courtesy.</p><p>"Hayes, I don't believe I'm familiar with your name," Mr. Ryuu commented.</p><p>I gave him a fake smile I'd give to a customer. "I understand, I'm American, so it's an English name," I told him. I knew that wasn't what he meant. He was commenting on how my family wasn't wealthy. "I move to Japan about a year ago and Kyoya and I met at school." He should be clever enough to figure out I was going to Ouran, a prestigious school.</p><p>His eyebrows raised upon his recognition. "You must be one intelligent girl for someone of your class to be able to go to Ouran,"Ryuu commented.</p><p>" Thank you, "I accepted it graciously. "Do you have any children that attend, I might know them." I could gather from the fact he hadn't asked if I new one already, to get in either my or Kyoya's good graces, that he either didn't have children or could not afford to send them to the academy. With his age I could only hope he was married and had a child.</p><p>I couldn't help but find amusement in his flustered face before he dismissed himself. "You handle that well," Kyoya commented, a hidden bit of amusement from him as well.</p><p>"I spend too much time with you," I commented with a shrug. Despite how it looked, I was shaken up. "Could we sit for a bit?" I asked. "Believe it or not my legs are killing me."</p><p>With a scoff Kyoya agreed and we went to the head table, where we were to sit once dinner was served, the two of us on the far end.</p><p>"Are people always that passive aggressive?" I asked as a sipped on a glass of water I grabbed on our way over.</p><p>Yet again someone else approached before he could answer. This time they graciously ignored me, and I tried not to be broght into the conversation. Person after pair came up to us, some indeed talk to me, while others ignored me. I was getting drained by all the formalities of the professionals approaching us.</p><p>One more person approached. This one I was annoyed for other reason. "What do you want Isac?" I questioned as he came a stood next to my chair.</p><p>"I'm bored," he complained, "Mom's just talking about work, and I know no one here."</p><p>"There are plenty of people our age here," I pointed out.</p><p>He let out a dramatic sigh. "But I don't know any," my brother repeated.</p><p>"Is itcauseallthe boys are pretty," I teased him, like the younger sibling I am. The pink growi g on his cheeks gave me the answer. I turned to my boyfriend, who had just been observing our interaction. "I'm gonna go with him for a bit," I told him as I stood up. "You don't need to come along."</p><p>"Don't spend too much time with him, you could catch his stupidity," Kyoya commented as the two of us walked away. Glancing around I noticed how those our age were watching us. Not many felt like approached Kyoya and I so I knew none.</p><p>There was a small group of three, two girls and a boy, standing by the refreshment table. "Hi," I approached in a lull of conversations. "I'm Isane, and this is my brother Isac. Our mom's is the head international lawyer," I introduced myself.</p><p>They perked up at our arrival, probably recognizing me from my position beside Kyoya. "I'm Kudo Tsutomu," the guy introduced himself. "my father is a lead medical reasearcher."</p><p>"I'm Akari Sakura," the shorter girl introduced herself. "my mother is the manager of the Tokyo hospital."</p><p>"I'm Toma Michi," the girl in blue said, "My dad I surgeon." She seemed timid in her introduction.</p><p>"Are you all from the area?" I asked them, pulling out my hosting practices. "We live about twenty minuets away."</p><p>"I live in Osaka," Tsutomu said nonchalantly.</p><p>Isac finally spoke up, "We have family that lives in Osaka," he said brightly. "They are the owners and operators of the Nobuko Shrine."</p><p>"Are you related to Miyu Kazumi?" he asked in curisotiy. We nodded our head vigerously. "We go to the same school, 5hoigh she's a year under me."</p><p>"Small world," I commented. "I'm gonna go see if Mom needs anything from me." With that I slipped away, leaving Isac to converse like the extrovert he is.</p><p>I found my mom deep in conversation with her coworkers so I jut return to Kyoya, who was still sitting at the table. Now Fuyumi and her husband were sitting with him. "Who was that boy you were with?" she asked me harshly as I sat down in my chair.</p><p>"My brother," I said bashfully. "My mother is a lawyer for the company, so she and my brother are also here..."</p><p>Her attention snapped to her younger brother. "Dose Father know?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes," Kyoya answered with a nod. "So you ha e no reason to worry."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were hushed conversations all around as I was walking through the halls. Haruhi noticed as well. Our conversation died and we just glanced at one another as we tried to overhear what exactly was being said around us. But as we approached they would grow quiet and rush away.</p><p>I didn't even get to my classroom before Kyoya stormed down the hall and started dragging me the other way. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked, obviously not in a good mood.</p><p>"I forgot to charge it last night," I informed him, trying not to sound too defensive. "What's going on?" I could help but be worried at how quickly we were going through the halls. I even heard the rushed foot steps of Haruhi trying to follow us.</p><p>"We'll talk in the music room," he told me as we were now storming up the stairs. Other students practically moved out of the way at the sight of us. It didn't take long for us to reach music room 3.</p><p>The door was slammed shut behind us, only for Haruhi to slip in moments after. "What's going on?" she asked the question I had yet to get answered.</p><p>Quietly Tamaki spun around a laptop. I froze in shock. The top of the screen in bright blocky letter of a famous tabloid. In bold was the title: <em>Who's The Girlfriend? </em>The picture below was not one I have seen before. Yet every element was familiar to me. The gloss hard wood floors, tall window wall, with the dark of night beyond, the white covered tables scared through the crowd of people. Kyoya Ina suit, myself in a black dress at his side.</p><p>My brain refused to process what exactly that all meant. Didn't help that I had five people just watching me. "Isane, are you alright?" Karou asked, being the one to test the water.</p><p>I slowly felt myself crumble. I covered my mouth trying to muffle the hicks of holding back tears. I didn't know what to do. Anyone could easily tell that was me. Minimal make up, and oh so familiar black died hair that anyone could spot was me. If this picture got around anyone who knew me, would know that was me. As well as that I was female. I curse boobs.</p><p>Kyoya approached me, only for me to step away. I was trying to steady my breathing but it as hard. Oh so hard. I felt like my life was ending right then and there. It might as well have been. Everyone in school knew I was biologically female. Which led down the rabbit whole of bigender, and conservative views.</p><p>I need to run, to get away from it all. My arms felt weak as I dug out my phone from my messy bag. The moment I hd my phone in my hand I dropped my bag. Spare pencils and books clattered to the ground.</p><p>That moment is when I shattered. My uneven breathing became gasps for air. The tears finally spilled. I was shaking where I stood barely able to stand. I brought my hands up to my eyes disregarding the dead phone I held.</p><p>Kyoya quickly came and wrapped me in a hug. I fought against him, want g to get away. "We'll figure everything out," he assured me in a calm voice. Still I fought out. Haruhi cam up and grabbed my flailing a hand and held them tightly, which strangely calmed me a bit.</p><p>"I wanna go home," I sobbed out, finally voicing something.</p><p>Tamaki launched into action. "Alright. Karou you are in charge of letting your teacher know Isane isn't feeling well and went home, as well as gating their work. Haruhi, help Kyoya calm them down. Kyoya keep doing what you're doing. Then it's up to us to act as if nothing is different. We'll reconvene after school. "</p><p>Everyone split off to do what needed to be done. My boyfriend and best friend stayed with me to keep me calm. I was still sobbing, but we broke our hug. I had been guided to a couch as they were probably frightened by my shaking. Kyoya sat next to me, an arm around my shoulder to give me comfort.</p><p>Another hand appeared on my back and started rubbing. "Everything's gonna work out," Haruhi assured me,  "You have all of us helping you out." She gave me a wide smile, and just sat there with me.</p><p>The tears slowly stopped and my breathing grew more even. I was still veey much shaken up. "Once class start I'll take you home," Kyoya assured me, grabbing one of my hands.</p><p>"Are you alright if I leave?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. I was relatively calm at this point. I gave her a small nod, knowing she needed to head to class herself. I didn't trust my voice though. My throat was sore from my sobs.</p><p>We waited a few minuets after the first bell before starting to make our way to the front gate. Kyoya went at my pace. I was a bit lathargic, not really feeling present. Still he stayed by my side. Be at his side is what caused all this.</p><p>If I hadn't started dating him, I'd still be known as a boy. There would be no questions around me. Yet I stayed, despite all my hesitation and worries. I shouldn't even have any to begin with in a relationship.</p><p>"Are you doing alright," Kyoya asked as we approached the town car. A very familiar town car.</p><p>I nodded as I climbed in, staying in the far side of the car. I just stared off, thinking about it all. I watched as the building passed and I knew where we were. Yet I didn't know when we arrived at my home.</p><p>I walked to the front door, trying not to think. I could feel more panic oncoming. I didn't even get to unlock the door before I was breathing weirdly. I threw it open once it was unlocked to run into my home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood next to Haruhi in the crowd. It was the end of the school year, which hadn't been overly eventful since the begining of the term. We got to the end of the year calmly. Saddly the host club was disbanding, and there were only the four of us now. I'm gonna have so much free time next year.</p><p>Haruhi and I sat in the with the second year, turning third years. The twins were to her other side. We were politely watching with the rest of the school. Around the room as well were families of the graduates. So of course there were a lot of famous and rich people. In lulls of attention I scanned the crowds to see who I could remember.</p><p>At the end it was time for the farwell speach to the graduates. Instead of it being a teacher like in America, it was an underclassmen who decided. "Who did they decide to give it this year?" Hikaru whispered from his spot.</p><p>It was time for me to go up. The student body got to decide who was to give the farewell speach. And just like any other high school compitition, it was a game of popularity. I doubt anyone was as talked about as I was this last term so of course I was chosen. If I could have, I would have refused.</p><p>I calmly walked up to the stage, and up the stairs. I heard small gasps from families on my exposed legs. The Ootori family had bought me a proper blazer in the past months, so no more purple for me.</p><p>I quickly approached the podiem, which already had my written speach waiting for me. I cleared my throat as I took my final step.</p><p>"Good bye," I started. "Some, see you later. After today, there are only bigger and better things for you. You're done with all your high school classes, and these uniforms. You're now in the real world. No more teachers looking out for you. You have to rely on yourself now.</p><p>But just cause you are no longer in high school, dosent mean you need to forget everything you've experienced. I may not know all of you, but I was able to meet quite a few of you. I hope those I did me, won't for get me, just like how you don't want your classmates to forget you.</p><p>Don't start new after today, grow from where you are. That is all we wish for you. Myself, rest of your classmates, the entire faculty, and family. We want to see you grow and prosper. Remeber your time at Oruan, and let it be your foundation for the future to come. Good bye. "</p><p>With a bow I returned to where I once was sitting next to Haruhi. As I returned there was already a bussle, cause I had finished this entire shindig. I sat down next to Haruhi with a sigh. I was so frightened up there. I'm sur I stumbled in the words we  had spent nights in mituclously picking. "You did great," Haruhi assured me.</p><p>The four of us stayed behind as everyone else was funelling out. I needed a moment to calm myself. As well as we were in no rush, as our two graduates were busy with their families at the moment.</p><p>Once I was calm and only a few groups were still in the building we made our way out to find our friends. "You did great Isane," One of our classmates Calle dout as we left. I gave them a smile and a wave in return.</p><p>"Are you and Kyoya gonna become public, cause I think ittle be hard to keep boys away from you without him guarding you all the time," Hikaru teased me.</p><p>"I can reject them," I reminded him, "I rejected the two of you, didn't I?"</p><p>Hikaru grew flustered. Kaoru, not so much. "Not really, you avoided us until you had a mental breakdown," he pointed out.</p><p>I was my turn to be flustered. "I was an emotional idiot," I sputtered out in my defence. "It took me a whole week and a date to decide whether to start dating."</p><p>The twins laughed at discomfort. I gave them the look to tell them I wouldn't hesitate to punch them.</p><p>Before it got violent we found the two of our other friends. Make that four actually. Honi and Mori had came to the ceremony, to everyone's surprise.  "Congratulations," Haruhi and I called out as we approached.</p><p>"I owe you a congratulatory gift," I told Kyoya as I saw the two bouquets he held. It was followed by a wink, cause we already had dinner plans for the following evening.</p><p>Tamaki came from behind and gave me a surprise hug. "You're speach was beautiful," he practically cried out.</p><p>"I got plenty of help from Haruhi," I told him, trying to get his attention to his girlfriend. With a shove, he left me alone.</p><p>I turned back to my boyfriend. "Why didn't you ask me for help?" he asked getting jealous of my friendship with Haruhi.</p><p>I slapped his arm. "Cause I wanted it to be a surprise," I informed him. Friendly conversation and banter went on through all of us. It was gonna be the last time all of us were together for a while.</p><p>In the heat of conversation, I turned to Kyoya. "I owe you an answer, don't I," I reminded him solomly. By the look he gave, I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about. His proposal from those months ago. "Yes," I agreed calmly. "Unless you find someone else. Don't feel you need to go through with it with me, if there is someone else you want to."</p><p>"You're always thinking of other people," Kyoya commented with a hand on my head.</p><p>I smirked and shrugged. "I just don't want to cause the person I love to be unhappy."</p><p>I didn't get to see the reaction on his face. I was too busy watching Tamaki bombard Haruhi with a bear hug.</p><p>"I love you too," was his response.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, it's them, they'll be fine if we cancel," I pointed out.</p><p>Kyoya gave me a look I was all too familiar with. "We've had this evening planned for weeks, it would be rude to cancel," he reminded me.</p><p>I gave him my own look. "The baby is sleeping," I told him. "And I haven't had any time to relax this entire week. You sleep through the night, and go to work every day. While I am here with him, as well as remotely taking care of the lab."</p><p>"Isane," he sighed, rubbing my shoulder in comfort. "Noe that everything has settled I'm going to be home with you, like we originally planed. So let's have the evening to spend with our friends."</p><p>I groaned, falling into his shoulder. "Do I at least have time to shower?" I questioned.</p><p>A soothing hand rubbed my back. "They'll be arriving in half an hour, so you'd need to hurry," he informed me.</p><p>I rubbed the tired from my eyes and went up the stairs to grab a shower. I needed to be extra quite as to not wake him up. I didn't even want Haruhi to see the state I'm in, and I'm sure she's gone through it herself. New parents after all.</p><p>I thought back to it all as I let water rush down around me. It's been years since the Host Club days. My last year of highschool we stayed in touch through phone calls. Kyoya had decided to go to Harvard for college. I went to John Hopkins, with the Ootori's backing me. Any chance Kyoya got, he came down to visit me. He, of course graduated before me, with him a masters and I a PhD. Yet the time between him getting his degree, and me, he stayed with me in America, working in the international front of the family company. Six months after I got my degree we got married. Despite what everyone would have expected of such a rich family, it wsd a simple wedding only with family and close friends.</p><p>With in that time Haruhi and Tamaki got married. They now have a son, and second on the way. The twins also managed to find someone to settle down tmwith them. Hikaru and Kimiko have had their own set of twins, boy and girl. Kaoru was gay after all, and he and Tekhiko spoil their niece and nephew. Honi has been married the longest, to Reiko, and have just announced they had a third on the way. Mori and Momo married shortly after and are currently only raising one son.</p><p>Five years have passed since our marriage, and plenty has changed since we were high school kids. Due to nepotism I was put in charge of a genetic research lab. Kyoya is head of international affairs in the Ootori group. And we just adopted our first child. We had talked about having a biological child, but with all my health risk, we decided on going with adoption for now.</p><p>My thoughts and shower, was inturupted by the familiar sound of crying. I stumbled out frantically to go see what was wrong. Hard to do when on crutches, and no prosthetics.</p><p>Right as I was strapping on my second one, Kyoya came in, in no rush what so ever. "He only just started crying," he commented.</p><p>I sighed, standing up and readjusting my rob. "And I'm getting faster kn getting these on," I informed him, I scooped up the baby into my arms. He gets fussy when he wakes up, so he just needed to be rocked.</p><p>It wasn't long before he was done crying. "Your turn," I sang out to my husband. I sawed the worry look in his eyes as I handed the bundle of joy over. That look has been there since we got him last week.</p><p>I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "You're doing great," I assured him. Kyoya took him down to the main level of our pent house, as I quickly got dressed. I didn't care what I looked like, as long as I was clean.</p><p>Once dressed I went down, to find all had arrived. "You're early," I commented, even though they were always early.</p><p>"Ancle Isane," the younge Suho greeted me, hugfin my legs, much like his father would have if he were that hight. "Do you want to play hide and seek with me?"</p><p>"Shoji," his mother called out to me, "Why don't you go play with Hokota?" Haruhi knew, while I loved watching her kid in nights they couldn't get a sitter, times have changed.</p><p>The happy toddler went off to join the other kids in playing off to the side. These kids practice saw each other as cousin, having grown up around each other. "How have you been holding up?" Haruhi asked as I sat down next to her.</p><p>"Not great," I confessed. "But everything is now sorted, so Kyoya can take paternity leave now. I honestly don't know how you all did it with out your husbands. Expecially you Kimiko."</p><p>"I remeber all the sleepless nights, but they're so worth it," Reiko coented with a smile, rubbing her little baby bump.</p><p>"I guess that my maternal instinct hasn't kicked in yet," I commented. Before the convo could get too deep the guys returned from the kitchen with drinks.</p><p>I patted the spot next to me on the sectional for Kyoya to sit next to me. Tamaki handed me a can of coke as he passed. I've never been a fan of alcohol.</p><p>" Are we finally going to be introduced to the little guy?" Kaoru questioned, as he was leaning over the back of the couch to peak and the fussy boy in Kyoya's arm.</p><p>With a smirk I took the munchkin from him to have him settle in my arms. "This is Mikhail Amund Ootori," I introduced the baby. We had adobted him from a young mother in Egypt. It wasn't a closed adoption, so we were going to try and at least for her to know her son. In thanks we let her choose his middle name.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>